


One Mistake

by SweetieR



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Epic Love, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-01-26 04:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 55,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetieR/pseuds/SweetieR
Summary: [AU] - Robin and Regina have been together for three blissful years and they love each other much more than anything else. But what will happen when Regina's first love and former fiancé Daniel comes back to town and pledges to win her back?
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

Regina was making breakfast when two arms settled around her waist, making her smile before leaning into the hold of the man behind her.

"G'morning, m'love." he slurred and she chuckled before turning around and circling his neck with her arms.

Regina studied the man in front of her with nothing pure adoration.

Robin Locksley.

His sleepy blue eyes, tousled hair and muscular body - God. She loved him sleepy.

He was so sexy...

She shook her head and smiled again, leaning in to steal a kiss from him.

"Good morning, handsome."

Robin smiled and his hands started stroking her skin tenderly while they just both basked in this absolute feeling of happiness.

3 years.

It had been three amazing years since he had kissed her for the first time, and Regina couldn't be happier than she did.

Because she had never felt as happy and cherished as she did with him, she had never loved as fiercely as she loved _him_.

And she knew Robin felt the same.

"What are you thinking about?" he murmured and she put her hand on his chest, feeling his heart beat against her palm, the gesture comforting somehow.

"You, actually."

Robin smirked and leant in so that blue eyes met brown.

"Oh are you, now?"

She nodded, biting her lips and she saw his eyes darkened.

"_Robin..._" she warned when he cornered her against the table.

"We've got time." he breathed, his mouth getting lost on her neck and she moaned, before tilting the head in order to give him better access.

"Not so much-" he sucked on that spot that drove her mad and she whimpered, "You've got to be at the police station in two hours."

"I'll be quick." he said, nipping at her earlobe and she closed her eyes, hands gripping his biceps.

"I've got to be at school in one hour."

Robin leant into her and she gasped, before their eyes met once again, and God, who was she kidding?

She wanted this.

She wanted him.

"No foreplay, understood?"

He smirked and one of his hands found her clothed breast before he whispered hotly against her skin,

"There is always time for foreplay, my love. "

* * *

"Regina!" exclaimed Mary Margaret when she glimpsed her running in the corridors.

The woman stopped, breathless.

Mary Margaret Nolan was one of her bestfriends.

She was also the headmistress of the school where Regina had been teaching 3rd grade for a few years now.

"I am so sorry, I know I am late but-"

"Zelena took on your class," said Mary, "And let me say that she wasn't really happy about it."

Regina groaned.

"God."

She was about to leave when Mary Margaret called her one last time,

"Regina?"

"Yes?"

"Before you go in there, I think you should button up your shirt."

And in a knowing smirk, she was gone.

Regina looked down and cursed,

"Fucking English bastard." she muttered to Robin, even if he couldn't hear her.

She buttoned up her shirt and then walked quickly to her class.

* * *

Robin entered the station, whistling happily.

His life was perfect.

He had the most perfect woman by his sides - a woman he intended to marry very soon, he had a job he liked and a bunch of real friends.

How could it be any better than that?

"Someone's awfully happy." smirked a voice and he turned to see a woman with long blond hair, blue eyes and a significant red jacket.

"Good morning to you too, Swan."

The woman rolled her eyes.

"What with all the happiness?"

"Do I need any reason other than the beauty of life?"

She chuckled.

"Wow. I see." then she added, matter of factly. "Someone got laid before going to work."

Robin's eyes widened, still trying to get used of the bluntness of his friend even after two years of working together.

"Not that it concerns you." he said and she smirked again.

"Not that I want to know."

Robin chuckled and then walked to his office.

He was a police officer, and Emma Swan had been his partner for almost two years, now.

Robin chuckled at the fact that when Regina first met her, she had instantly been jealous of her, knowing Robin would spend quite some time with the woman.

It had gone soon enough, though.

Because they had learnt Emma was actually happily married and was the mother of a baby boy.

That had calmed Regina and now, the two women were friends.

_Regina._

Even talking about her was bringing a stupid smile to his face.

God he was so desperate for her.

He loved her with all that he was, and all that he had.

He had loved her the moment they had met and his eyes laid on her, 4 years ago.

She was just getting out of a very complicated and very long relationship. Her fiancé had dumped her like she meant nothing a few weeks before their wedding, and even now Robin was still trying to come to terms with the fact that someone could _willingly _let that amazing woman go.

They had met when he had just been affected in that small town after his graduation from College. One night, they had been called for a bar fight, and when they arrived she was there and he had been instantly drawn to her, had wanted to protect her before they even talked.

After they settled everything and calmed everyone, Robin walked back to Regina and introduced himself, making sure she was alright.

She had smiled the most beautiful of smile, brown eyes studying him and he had known right away that he was lost.

And thus everything began.

They had become friends, so close that he couldn't picture his life without her inside it.

It took them a year after that to admit they had feelings for each other.

Regina had been unsure if she was ready to date again after Daniel, but Robin had been patient with her and always ready to reassure her of his feelings.

She had agreed.

They started dating after that and everything had been perfect since then.

They had moved in together a little less than a year ago ( 10 months to be exact) in a little house they had bought, and now Robin was planning to ask his stunning girlfriend to marry him.

She would say yes.

He was sure of it.

He didn't doubt her feelings.

Well, not anymore at least.

There was a time when he didn't know if she was only seeing him in order to forget about her former fiancée, but now he knew she loved him just as much as he loved her.

Infinitely.

* * *

Regina took a deep breath and entered her class, she smiled at all of her little students.

"Good morning, miss Mills!"

"Hi, children!" she said joyously before walking to Zelena.

Zelena Green.

She hated her.

First because...

No.

There was actually only _one_ reason why.

Because last year, when Regina had asked Robin if he wanted to come with her at the party organized at the end of the year for teachers, Zelena had tried to flirt with him.

Several times.

And Regina had seen green, she would have hit the woman here and there but when she walked to her in order to do just so, she had heard her pefect boyfriend tell the woman that he was sorry but also already very much taken, and very much in love.

(They had made great love on that night)

God, she needed to stay _focus_.

"Zelena." she said coldy and the English woman sighed.

"Late? _Again?_" she whispered so that children couldn't hear.

Regina's eyes widened.

"It's the first time since the year began."

"Was it because of that boyfriend of yours?"

Oh God.

She wouldn't let Robin alone, would she?

"As a matter of facts," she smirked. "_Yes_. Robin was quite willing to ... _do _some interesting things this morning."

Zelena's eyes darkened and then she flipped her hair back, before she stormed out of the room. Regina tried to contain her anger as she put a smile on her face, turning to her students.

"So, who want to read the poem first?"

* * *

The morning had been really calm, allowing Robin to catch up on long overdue reports.

"I'm bored to death." finally said a voice at the enter of his office and he smirked towards Emma, "I was about to grab lunch at Granny's, do you want to come?"

"Thanks for the offer." he said, "But I think I'll take lunch with my lovely girlfriend, today."

She smiled at that,

"Well, tell Regina I said "hi"."

"Will do. Enjoy your break, Swan."

"Don't I always." she smirked and then she was gone.

Robin took a deep breath before wiping his eyes tiredly and taking his phone,

**RL: Are we still on for lunch, lovely? xx**

**RM: Yes, but only if you can keep those skillfull hands of yours to yourself. **

He chuckled.

**RM: You got me in trouble, this morning mister.**

**RL: I promise. I'll be nice.**

Then,

**RL: Not too much trouble, I hope?**

**RM: Don't worry, my love. See you later, then. xx**

**RL: Love you.**

**RM: Love you, too.**

And he laid down his phone, a big stupid smile on his face.

God, he just loved her so much.

Nothing could ever change that.

* * *

She entered her house happily, knowing her favourite person would be here and as a matter of facts, it smelt really good.

"Robin?" she called, laying her key on the counter. "I am home."

"In the kitchen, darling!"

She smiled and took off her coat before walking to the kitchen and finding him there, with the table set for two.

He turned around when he saw her, and that dimpled smile she loved was thrown her way before he made his way to her and one of his hands circled her waist.

"Hello, you."

She chuckled and he brought her closer, kissing her tenderly.

"How was your morning?" she asked and he groaned in annoyance,

"Boring. Yours?"

"Quite eventful, actually."

Robin smiled and took her hand, leading her to the table before pulling out a chair for her to sit in.

"Then, my love, why don't you tell me all that happened while we eat that good lunch?"

Regina smiled.

She had never felt happier.

With anyone.

That was for sure.

* * *

The man was anxious as he drove past the _Storybrooke _sign.

This was it.

He had finally found her.

God.

His Regina.

But could she forgive him after so many years?

Had she moved on from him?

It was selfish, but he truly hoped she had not.

Because he had not been able to forget about her...

Ever.

* * *

The day spent without much more happening, Regina finally ended her day and she said goodbye to her students before talking a bit with Mary Margaret and coming home, without a lot of hurry because Robin was in service tonight, so he wouldn't be home before the early hours of the day ( and she hated that, she was so worried about him when he was gone).

She climbed into her car but before starting it, she took her phone because she needed to do something she always did when Robin was on night shift.

**RM: Be careful, Robin. Remember that someone is waiting for you to come back. You're my hero and you don't need to be anyone else's. I love you so much. **

Then, she started her car and left for their house.

She parked a few dozen of minutes later and felt her phone buzzed, she took it and smiled lovingly, stroking the screen as if it was really him while reading his usual answer.

**RL: Don't worry, my love. I am awaiting to come home to you, always and in one piece. I love you so much more than anything else, you do know that. Goodnight, my Regina. xx**

* * *

He saw her get out of her car and his breath stopped.

It was her.

It was really her.

God, she had not changed at all, if one thing, she was even more beautiful.

The man took a deep breath and waited for her to enter the house, before leaving the car.

He had made all the road till there,

He would talk to her.

* * *

Regina sighed and then picked up Robin's sweatshirt before putting it on.

She was ridiculous, she knew that but she couldn't care when his forest-smelling odor comforted her where nothing else could at the moment.

She hated to know him in harms way.

She wanted him safe by her side, always.

Then, her bell rang and Regina frowned.

For a moment, she imagined the worst but she checked the hour and noticed Robin's shift had not started yet, so it couldn't be that.

She forced her heart to calm down and walked to the door, frowning slightly.

She opened it

And then

Her heart stopped.

"_Regina..."_ breathed the man tenderly.

No.

No it couldn't be

He had left her

Years ago

No...

Regina did the only thing she could think of, she closed the door on the man's face.

The man knocked softly on the door, and she didn't know what to do.

She shouldn't open.

She shouldn't.

Because there was Robin, now, and he wouldn't be happy to know that she let _him _come in their house.

But...

On the other hand...

She deserved answers.

So despite her best intuition, Regina opened the door and took a deep breath, looking at the man in front of her.

"Hello, Daniel. It's been a while."


	2. Chapter 2

Robin came home by six in the morning and he yawned while opening the door of their house, all the while thinking that soon he would be back in the warmth and comfort of his home, cuddled against his lovely girlfriend.

He smiled at that and closed the door behind him, it had been a long night, and maybe he'll get something to eat before going to sleep.

He switched on the light, thinking that he would take a shower too, when his eyes widened and he jumped.

"_Regina_?" he asked and she was looking at him, eyes red and pale face.

Robin didn't lose a second and he ran to her, kneeling by her side and now, sobs were holding her as he cupped her cheeks, somehow searching for injuries. "Oh my God... My love, are you alright? What's wrong? What happened? Did someone break in and hurt you?" Brown eyes met blue, "Talk to me, please..."

His heart was beating so fast in panic and Regina couldn't stop crying before she threw herself in his arms and squeezed him tight against her.

"Don't let me go, Robin." she begged against his skin and his eyes widened, arms tightening around her. "Please, don't ever let me go."

Robin's hand found its way to the back of her neck as he brought her closer to him, whispering in her hair sweet nothings.

"Never. I'm never letting you go, Regina. Do you hear me? _Never._"

He felt her nodd shakily against his neck, and finally she receded from him and leant into his hand when he cupped her cheek.

"What happened?"

She opened the mouth to talk, but Robin could see she was hesitant and God, he had a bad feeling about all that.

"Daniel came back." was all that she said, but it was enough to have his heart stopped and his entire being froze.

_ **Some hours earlier.** _

_"Hello, Daniel. It's been a while."_

_Daniel smiled sadly and tried to raise his hand but she took a step back._

_She was barely holding on together._

_Oh God, she wished Robin was there. _

_He would have laid a protective hand around her shoulders, asked Daniel to leave and let them be._

_But Robin wasn't here.  
_

_"God, Regina. I don't even know where to begin."_

_"Why are you here?" she asked, coldly._

_His eyes widened._

_"I needed to see you."_

_"Why? Why now? Why after all these years?"_

_She could feel him winced._

_The last time they had seen eachother was 4 years ealier, when he had left her like she meant nothing because he needed to stay focus on his carreer and she was nothing but a mere _distraction_. _

_And that was a month before their wedding._

_A wedding they had planned for ayear and a half._

_She had thought he was the love of her life._

_Had never been as devastated as she had been when he left her._

_"Regina," he said again and their eyes met. "You have to know that breaking up with you was the biggest mistake of my all life and I have regretted it everyday since that damn day."_

_She looked down._

_Oh God if he knew how long she had been waiting to hear those words..._

_ But she had moved on. _

_She was happy and _Robin_ was the love of her life, her soulmate._

_It was too late to apologize._

_"I am seeing someone." was all that she said and Daniel tensed, "It is really serious. I love him."  
_

_"I should have known." he looked down and now, she was angry._

_Toward him._

_"You don't get to look hurt." she said and he looked up, frowning." _You_ left me. You chose your own path."_

_"I know." he said and then ran a hand through his hair._

_"What did you think? That I would cry for the rest of my life and never move on?" she chuckled darkly. _

_"Of course not." he said softly. "But I wanted you to know that I am here to stay."_

_"What for?"_

_"Well," he chuckled sadly. "If not to be together again-"_

_"That won't happen. Not now, not ever. You left and I chose Robin."_

_He smiled sadly._

_"Then, I'd like if we could try to be friends, again?"_

_She frowned slightly._

_That was dangerous._

_Robin wouldn't like it._

_She wasn't sure she would like it, either._

_"Why would you want that?"_

_"You're a huge part of my past, Regina. And..." he sighed. "I feel like I've lost who I am, lately." he looked down a few seconds and she couldn't help it, she felt bad for him. "I could use a reminder. I could use a friend to help me remember the man I actually am and not the man I want everyone to think I am."_

_Regina swallowed._

_"I need time to think about it." she breathed and he nodded,_

_"Of course." then he smiled again and took her hand, squeezing it softly. "If you want to see me, I'm at the Granny's resort. " he took a deep breath and said, "I am so glad to see you, Regina." then, he added, voice low, "You're even more beautiful that I remember."_

_And then he was gone._

**Back in present**

Robin couldn't breathe.

He couldn't move either, or talk.

All he wanted to do was asking her _why_ she was in this state because of Daniel's return.

But it wasn't the right time, she was clearly upset and he loved her, hated to see her like that so Robin swallowed and forced himself to move, keeping all his insecurities to himself until the morning.

"It will be alright, Regina." he breathed and once again, she cuddled against his chest and he felt a bit better.

"Don't leave me." she begged and he closed his eyes a few seconds,

"_Never."_

Then, Robin got up and took her in his arms bridal style, Regina's arms around his neck and her face buried in his chest.

The man climbed the stairs and then opened the door before laying her tenderly on the bed, but she didn't let go of him.

"Stay with me." she breathed tiredly and he kissed her temple,

"I am." he assured before laying down by her side, his chest against her back and his face nuzzled against her neck. "I won't move."

She nodded sleepily and then linked her fingers through his.

In a few minutes, her breathing was slowing down and she had fallen asleep in the arms of the man she loved.

Robin couldn't.

All he could think about was the reason why she was in this state.

_Daniel_.

He had always been an issue between them.

At first, he was the reason Regina had sworn never to let herself fall in love again.

And then, when Robin had started to date Regina, he had felt quite insecure concerning Daniel because he knew how important he had been to Regina and he was afraid that he would be nothing but a rebound to make her forget about her one true love; but that had passed with time.

And now, Daniel was back.

What did that mean for them?

Did it mean something at all?

Couldn't they just keep on living their lives?

Robin unconscisouly brought Regina closer to him, and inhaled her flower scent.

One thing was sure,

He wouldn't let her go without a fight.

* * *

Regina stirred and moaned slightly, before her eyes opened and fell on her alarm clock.

10:35.

What the hell.

She was late!

She was so late!

She was supposed to be in class, she was supposed to-

But right at this moment, the door opened and Robin came in, carrying a tray with what looked like a breakfast on it.

Her eyes fell on him and he smiled softly, before noticing her anxious stare.

"I've called Mary Margaret and told her you were sick and couldn't go to class, today."

"Robin-" she started but he laid the tray on the bedside table and then sat on the bed by her side.

He looked pale and somehow worried, Regina couldn't understand why.

"Regina, you needed to sleep."

"But, I-"

"When I came home by 6 in the morning, you were still awake." blue eyes locked onto brown and hers widened. She knew she had been awake late, but she could barely remember what happened last night, it was like a blur.

Daniel.

Daniel was back.

She had cried ( an awful lot).

Then Robin, his arms.

Oh God.

"_Robin_..." she breathed and he was waiting for her to speak, but she didn't know what to say.

"Daniel is back, then?" he finally asked, not one to avoid the difficult question, and she looked down a few seconds before looking up and he was studying her, eyes so worried that all she wanted to do was run into his arms.

But she couldn't do that.

Not yet.

He looked so guarded at the moment.

She needed to give him the answer he needed first.

She shook her head slightly.

"Yes, he is." she said and saw him swallowed and he looked down. She took his hand and he intertwined their fingers but still didn't look at her. "But that doesn't change a thing."

Finally, Robin looked up and she could see he was worried.

She knew why.

"Doesn't it?" he breathed and she shook her head vehemently before crawling to him until she was on his lap.

"It doesn't, Robin." she breathed, arms circling his neck and his were around her waist after a few seconds of hesitation. "It really, really doesn't. I love _you_. You know that."

He studied her again, blue eyes scanning each of her features before he asked in a low voice,

"Then why were you so upset, last night?"

Regina froze at that and he must have felt it, because he tensed right behind her and she cursed herself for sending the wrong messages.

"Regina-"

"It's not what you think." she breathed and he shook his head, but she cupped his cheek tenderly and forced him to meet her eyes. "It's not, Robin."

"Then what is it?" he finally asked and God, he was so afraid of losing her.

"It's just..." this time, she shook her head and felt tears at the back of her eyes. "Just a ghost of my past, Robin. I did forget about it, I've moved on. But I've never really _faced _it." their eyes met, "And when he turned out at our door, I was... I was so shocked. I needed you, because now that I have you, I know I don't have to face my fears alone, can't remember how to. But you weren't there and _that_'s why I was awake when you came home." she smiled sadly, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"You were waiting for me?" he asked, whispering and she nodded tearfully.

"I was."

"You weren't..." Robin swallowed, "You weren't thinking about _him_, then?"

A tear escaped her eye, finally and she leant in, her forehead stuck on his.

"I don't love Daniel, anymore." she breathed and he closed his eyes, bringing her closer to him. "I love _you _and nothing's gonna change that. I promise you, Robin."

She felt him nodd slightly and then he was hugging her so tight, his arms around her waist and his head buried in her neck as her arms circled his neck and she stroked his hair lovingly.

"I just don't ever want to lose you." he admitted against her skin and her heart stopped before she forced him to recede from her and she cupped his cheeks, making him look at her.

"_Never_." she said, "You're never gonna lose me, Robin. Do you understand me? That's not gonna happen. What we have is so precious to me. _You_ are so precious to me." her voice broke and a small smile lit up his handsome face. "I love you, so much."

This time he smiled, dimples in display before leaning in and nuzzling her nose with his.

"I love you, too. _My_ Regina." he murmured, his hot breath stroking her mouth.

"Always." she answered and closed the gap between us, kissing her with all the passion he could muster.

Robin hovered over her on the bed as she leant down and brought him with her, well decided to show him how much her entire heart and body were his to claim...

The tray of food long forgotten beside them.

* * *

When Regina woke up a while later ( her alarm clock said it was already past 2pm), it was to find a sleeping Robin by her side.

He was on his stomach, one arm holding her close to him by the waist, and his head turned towards her.

She smiled and inched closer to him, stroking the side of his jaw lovingly.

She loved him so, so much.

She had not lied to him, earlier when she told him that Daniel's return didn't change a thing between us.

He was not a threat to their relationship and she would not let him become one.

If Robin needed to be reassured that her heart was his and no one else's, she would gladly do it.

Regina laid a kiss on his naked shoulder and chuckled when he hummed in satisfaction and brought her even closer to him.

She went in willingly and closed her eyes, enjoying his warmth and love.


	3. Chapter 3

Regina was in the kitchen, making dinner for Robin.

She was a bit tensed because it had been a week since Daniel's return by now, and she was doing her best to make Robin see that he was the only one she loved but she could see something was off.

She had also thought a lot about Daniel's offer to become friends again, and she didn't know what to do.

He had not tried to reach her in a week, giving her the time that she asked, and somehow she was grateful for that.

She didn't know if she wanted him in her life anymore.

He had hurt her and there was too much history between them.

It wouldn't be sane.

But in the other hand, she was happy and she had moved on so there was no problem in talking to Daniel.

They could be friends.

She chuckled bitterly.

Robin wouldn't see it this way.

She still had to tell him that she was picturing talking to Daniel again.

He wouldn't take it well.

He was already upset about the mere fact that Daniel was in the same city she was, how would he take it if she decided to spend more time with him?

She knew he wouldn't be happy about it.

And who could blame him?

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with you?" asked his co-worker and Robin sighed before looking at Emma Swan.

"Nothing."

She glared at him and he sighed.

"Just tired."

She looked at him closely and God, he hated when she did that.

Like she was searching for the truth ( and most often than not, she found it).

"Is everything okay with Regina?"

"Perfect." he answered quickly.

Too quickly.

She frowned again.

"You should go home." she said, then and he nodded, watching his watch.

"I was, actually. See you tomorrow, Swan."

She nodded and then Robin took his coat and left the building, hands buried in his pockets.

He didn't actually know _why _he was so upset.

There was no actual reason.

Regina had not spoken to Daniel since his return, but the thought of this man that she had loved so much being here, it was killing him.

What if one day she just realized that she had never stopped loving him?

What if him being there brought back feelings she had not entirely dealt with.

It was Daniel.

_The _Daniel.

Robin shook his head.

He had to pull himself together.

Regina loved _him_.

And he wasn't about to mess it up because of his stupid insecurities.

* * *

Regina heard the door open and she took a deep breath, before hearing Robin called out for her.

"Honey, I'm home."

But it lacked its usual enthusiasm and Regina sighed sadly.

She then walked towards the hall to greet him and his eyes widened when he saw her.

"Hello, my love." she breathed, walking to him and she circled her arms around his neck, kissing him tenderly.

When they receded, Robin's eyes got lost on every part of her he could.

She was wearing that red dress he loved so much, the one she wore for his birthday the year before.

"You look..." he tried but lost his words, "_stunning._"

She chuckled and he leant in, kissing her again.

This was _his_ girlfriend and she loved him.

He had to stop worrying without reason.

So Robin took a deep breath and cupped her cheek, blue eyes getting lost on warm chocolate ones.

"I am sorry." he whispered and she frowned slightly,

"What for?" she asked, leaning into his hold and God, he loved her so much.

"I've been a jerk this past week."

"Robin, no-"

"I am sorry, my love. It's just..." he couldn't find words and she smiled softly, one of her hands raising to cover his on her cheek,

"I know." she breathed. "But Robin, you have to know that Daniel is no threat. I love _you_. I have loved you for so long right now, and I love you more than I ever thought I could love someone." she leant in a bit more and he closed his eyes, enjoying her closeness. "But you need to trust me on this, Robin." she breathed above his lips and he opened the eyes, blue eyes warm and trusting.

"I do." he whispered, "I trust you with all that I am, and all that I have."

She smiled and kissed him once again, scealing their words with kisses.

"Now, are you hungry?"

His eyes darkened and roamed her figure,

"Famished."

Regina chuckled and slapped his chest playfully,

"I was talking about _actual _food, Robin."

The young man smirked and one of his hands brought her closer to him, to kiss her temple.

"I know, my love. Maybe later?"

She eyed him, biting her bottom lip as she teased,

"Definitively later."

* * *

"That was a wonderful dinner, my darling." said Robin after their dinner and Regina blushed at the praise.

"You liked it?"

He nodded, then bit his bottom lip.

Robin got up and took her hand, intertwining their fingers together before making her get up.

"Now, there's something else I'd like to eat."

She chuckled and then leant in so their lips were inches away,

"More like _someone_ isn't it, detective?"

He growled and leant in, kissing her with all the passion he could muster.

Robin then bent a bit and lifted her by the waist before walking to the couch nearby and dropping her softly on it.

Regina laid down and smirked at him,

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

He groaned and joined her, hovering abover her until their lips met again...

* * *

Daniel hesitated, but then rang the bell.

He didn't know if it was a good idea but he had not been able to think about anything except Regina and he had come back for a reason, so...

The door opened and a tall man with blond hair and blue eyes frowned at him.

"May I help you?"

"Hm... I was searching for Mary Margaret White, but I think I may have been misleaded."

"You did not." he only said. "Mary Margaret _Nolan_ lives here."

"Oh."

"What do you want with her?"

"David? Who's this?" asked a voice and Daniel swallowed as the door opened wider and then Mary Margaret saw him and her eyes widened.

"_Daniel_." she breathed.

"You know this guy, Mary?"

Her eyes grew cold.

"I used to."

* * *

Regina was on Robin's chest, tracing random features as he stroked her shoulder tenderly, both trying to catch up their breath.

"That was..." she started and he chuckled, before kissing her hair.

"It certainly was, my love."

"Robin..." she tried again and he hummed, "I don't want us to drift apart because of Daniel's presence."

"I don't want to, either." he admitted. "You're the most important thing in my life, you know." he added and she felt tears welled up in her eyes as she looked up toward him.

"I know." she laid a kiss on his naked chest, "But you're the most precious thing in mine."

Robin smiled that soft and loving smile she was crazy about, before his hand threaded through her hair.

"I just don't get why he is back, now."

Regina froze slightly.

"I think he is trying to make amends for the past. He wants us to be friends again."

And there it was,

She felt Robin tense beneath her, his hand stopping for a few seconds before he resumed playing with her hair.

"And what do you think?"

"I think that I don't want to lose _you_."

Robin exhaled, clearly relieved by her answer.

"Would it be selfish of me, if I asked you not to see him?"

She smiled sadly.

"I wouldn't think ill of you."

A small silence settled.

"Do you want to be friend with him?"

"I don't know." she answered truthfully, laying her head on his chest again, feeling reassured by the beating of his heart under her ear. "On one hand, I think it would be strange. But on the other hand... Well, I've moved on and I don't feel anything about him anymore. So..."

"So?" he asked.

"So why not."

Robin sighed deeply and when she looked up again, he was looking at the ceiling, clearly torn.

"Robin... Look, he is in a bad period and you know me, I can't let people down. I'm not my mother."

"Daniel broke your heart, Regina. You're entitled to let him down." he said bitterly and she swallowed.

"That would be true if I was still hurt by what he did. But I'm not. I'm happier than even and it pains me to see him like this. He used to be my best friend, I want him as happy as I am. As friends."

Another silence.

"Robin, please say something."

"I don't know what to tell you, Regina." he breathed the admission before blue eyes met brown. "_But_," he swallowed and squeezed her against him, "whatever you decide, I trust you."

That had the biggest smile lit up her face as she kissed him with all her love.

"Thank you." she breathed, against his lips and he smiled softly. Her hand found his cheek and she stroked it tenderly, "I love you so much."

"And I love you more."

She was about to protest but he kissed her again and all thoughts left her mind.

* * *

David had left them talk, but Daniel was not feeling quite good. Mary was cold and distant, and he knew why but he needed answers to his questions.

"Why are you here, Daniel?" she asked then, green eyes glaring at him.

"I wanted to see Regina."

"Does she know you're here?"

"She does."

A small silence.

"You must know about Robin, then."

"Robin?" he frowned then it settled on him. "That's the name of this man she's seeing, isn't it?"

Mary Margaret nodded.

"They had been together for three entire years, now." Daniel froze. "_And _she truly loves him. "

"I don't doubt that."

"Let her be, Daniel." warned Mary. "She is happy. Robin is perfect for her and she is living the life she has always dreamt of. She deeply loves him and I am her bestfriend, I know those things. She wants to spend the rest of her life with _him_."

Daniel looked down and chuckled bitterly.

"I messed everything up, didn't I?"

"I am not gonna feel sorry for you." she only said and he looked up, surprised. "But I am warning you, Robin and Regina are perfect for each other and they are very much in love. Do _not _try to break what they have."

And then she glared at him one last time and slammed the door behind her.

Daniel sighed again.

Well,

He had his answers.

* * *

They had moved back to their bed, and Regina cuddled a bit more into Robin's chest, hearing him hum in appreciation before his arms brought her even closer to him.

"G'night." he breathed sleepily and she chuckled slightly, kissing his chest tenderly bfore she buried her face in his neck.

"Goodnight, Robin."

Regina stayed like that, in the arms of the man she loved and thought about how lucky she was that this perfect guy would choose _her _to spend his life with. *

She smiled again, with no reason.

"I love you." she said again, because she couldn't stop saying this.

She felt so lucky, so happy, _so in love_.

She still didn't know what to do with the Daniel-situation but she'll figure it out in the morning.

For now, she would enjoy sleeping in the warm and secure arms of the man she loved more than anything in this world.


	4. Chapter 4

**A couple of weeks** ** later...**

Regina had finished making dinner for their guests ( they were having David and Mary Margaret eating at the house tonight) and now she was walking toward the living room where everyone was already enjoying the night.

But she stopped in the doorway.

And her heart warmed like it never had before., so much that it had her toes and fingers tingling with a feeling she had never felt before.

Because a few steps from her was Robin, playing with Neal.

(Neal was David and Mary's 2 years old toddler)

Regina tilted her head and looked as her boyfriend was so patient with the child, so careful, so affectionate...

She lost herself in what it would be like, to have children with Robin, to see him act this way with a child that would be half hers and half his.

A child that would get his eyes, his dimples perhaps and-

"I'm sure he's gonna be a great dad, someday." said soflty a voice and Regina jumped, finding Mary Margaret by her side, smiling as if she knew something Regina didn't.

The woman blushed slightly.

"I am sure he will be." she said tenderly, her eyes getting lost on Robin once again.

"You know, Regina." said her friend and she looked at her, "The day you begin to see yourself having children with someone, it's the day you know you've found the one guy for you..."

And on theses words, she squeezed her hand and walked toward her son, picking him up and talking with Robin for a bit.

Regina felt that warmth again.

Because if Mary was right, then Robin was the right for her.

(And God, she wanted him to be).

* * *

"Do you need help, my love?" murmured a voice as the same time as two strong arms circled her waist and she smiled, leant into his hold.

"I'm fine." she breathed and then intertwined their fingers, "But don't go, just yet."

She swore that if she closed her eyes, she could see his smirk right now.

But he tightened his hold on her and laid his chin on her shoulder.

"Never, Regina."

David and Mary Margaret would be fine without them for a couple of minutes, right now she needed her boyfriend to hold her.

And he did.

Regina couldn't shake off that warm feeling she had felt earlier, when she had seen him with Neal.

She couldn't stay silent any longer, not when he was being so loving to her and her heart was bursting with questions.

"You are amazing with Neal." she finally said and heard him chuckle. "You'll be an amazing father one day, Robin."

She felt him tense slightly.

Robin froze.

Had she really said that?

God, if only she knew.

Of course that he wanted to be a father one day, and he wanted _her_ to be the mother of his children.

No one else but her.

They had not talked about the future of their relationship yet and even if Robin knew that he wanted to marry her, he had still not really tried to know how she felt about all that.

It was pretty clear that they were becoming serious and the fact that they moved in together only further proved that, but they had not talked about where it was going.

"I hope so." he finally breathed and then laid a kiss on her neck. "But you'll be there by my side, anyway." he said shyly in a whisper.

It took her one second.

One second to understand what he meant and then the biggest of smiles lit up her face and she turned her eyes, so their eyes met.

It wasn't the time or the place to talk about the future of their relationship, but at the same time, it couldn't be more perfect.

She found his blue eyes looking back at her, wide and so full of hope and adoration, a question in it that she wanted to answer right away.

"I want that too, Robin."

She saw as this dimple smile she loved lit up his face and he leant in, kissing her the best he could in that weird position they were in.

They were interrupted by the oven who rang and Robin groaned, before burying his head in the crook of her shoulder.

"Let it burn." he muttered and she laughed.

"We've got guests, Robin." She receded slightly and then cupped his cheek,

"But this talk isn't over, is it?"

"Nope." she smiled and he smiled back, pecked her lips and let her do what she needed to.

* * *

Dinner had gone perfectly.

Robin and Regina had been closer than ever, always touching, smiling at each other ...

The men were cleaning the table and Regina was making faces at Neal to make him laugh, when Robin came back and put a hand on her shoulder, she looked up and saw his eyes were shining with utter love as he leant in and kissed her cheek, before whispering in her ear.

"It does things to me too, you know, to see you this great with Neal."

She closed her eyes and leant into him for a bit longer, before he smiled at her and kept on cleaning the table.

When she looked up, Mary Margaret was looking at her.

"I am so happy for you, Regina."

"What for?" asked the woman,

"I am so happy that you are finally happy."

Regina smiled,

"Robin does make me happy, so much."

"I know." smiled her friend, "Anyone who spends two seconds in the same room as you two can see how in love you are." then she frowned slightly, "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Regina nodded, worried suddenly.

"Sure, what is it."

Mary took a deep breath.

"Daniel came to see me."

Regina froze.

"_What_? But why would he do that?"

"Regina, I don't want you to be your usual naive self, here." Regina scoffed indignantly,

"That's rich coming from you!" she exclaimed, "You're so much more naive that I am ! Your nickname is _Snow White_ for God's Sake!"

"I am more naive than you," conceded Mary. "Except when it comes to Daniel."

Regina froze.

"It used to be true. It's not anymore."

Mary sighed.

"I hope it's true but we both know the effect he has on you."

Regina sighed loudly.

"What did he tell you?"

"He wants to get you back."

"Has he said that?"

"I've read in between the lines."

Regina sighed and closed her eyes for a few seconds.

"But I am with Robin, now."

"I don't think he cares about that."

Regina was having a hard time believing her bestfriend, but she chose not to show it.

"I love Robin. Nothing's gonna happen with Daniel, that is my final word."

"I know, that. Still, try to be careful in the place you give him in your life."

Regina nodded.

She still had not decided if she wanted to be friend with him again.

She needed to think about Robin first.

And their relationship.

That was what mattered the most to her.

The two women stopped talking after that, but little did they know...

That Robin had heard everything.

The young man was tensed and he was having a hard time not leaving the house togo to Daniel ( wherever he was) and handle the situation himself.

He then felt a hand on his shoulder and scoffed before he realized it was David.

"You have nothing to be worried about." Robin didn't answer, his eyes getting lost on Regina once again. "She loves you. She won't jeopardize what you guys have."

Robin looked down and let out a deep breath,

"I know that. I trust her. It's _him_ I don't trust."

David nodded,

"Just don't let that get between you two."

And then he left to join his wife and let Robin think about everything he just said.

* * *

Mary Magaret and David had left and Regina could see Robin was troubled, which was strange because during the night he had seemed so happy, always smiling at her, eyes shining with love and hope.

He was cleaning the plates and she went behind him, circled his wait and laid her face on his back, she felt him let out a breath and he laid his hand on top of hers.

"What is it, my love? "she asked and she felt so safe, surrounded in his scent.

Robin sighed and then turned around and brought her in his arms, Regina buried his face on his neck and let out a happy sigh, which made him chuckle.

"Regina," he said softly and she hummed sleepily and he chuckled again, threaded his fingers in her hair tenderly before she receded and brown eyes met blue. "I meant every words I said, earlier." her eyes widened and then she smiled this bright smile he was so in love with.

_His _smile.

"You did?" she asked softly, almost shyly and he nodded, bit his bottom lips.

Then he cupped her cheek and she leant into his hold,

"I want everything with you, my love." she laid a hand on his heart. "I know we haven't really talked about where _this _is going." he said and she chuckled,

"Robin, we already are living together, it is pretty clear to me where we want it to go."

He chuckled.

"You know that I love you. And I want to marry you, one day." he said and tears were shining in her eyes, "I want to have children with you, I want to grow old by your side, to fight and to love and-"

But he didn't have time to finish.

Because Regina jumped on him, kissing him passionately and if he was surprised at the beginning, he soon answered her kiss, deepening it and holding her so close to him.

When they receded, they were breathless and their lips were only inches apart as she breathed, her hot breat on his lips.

"I want that too, Robin. More than anything in this world."

Robin smiled and kissed her again,

He had never felt happier than he did right now.

This was what mattered.

This, Daniel could nothing against.

This was true love.

* * *

David and Mary Margaret were in the car, baby Neal babbling happily in the back.

"What is it, Mary, you're awfully quiet."

The young woman sighed and looked outside the window.

"I am worried about Regina."

"Why?"

"Because she can't see that becoming friends with Daniel is a bad idea."

David sighed.

"Mary..."

"I know she loves Robin. I just don't think she realizes how dangerous it could be to be friend with Daniel again."

"She's an adult, Mary Margaret, she's able to make her own choices."

The young woman chuckled sadly,

"I know. It's just... I know it would destroy her should she lose Robin."

"But maybe it won't happen."

"I know Daniel. He won't give up."

"But Robin loves Regina deeply, too."

"I know."

"Then what, Mary?"

"I'm just worried she would make one mistake at one point and that it is going to cost her everything she cares about."

David couldn't answer that, he just frowned at seeing his wife so upset.

* * *

Robin was in bed, looking at Regina while she was humming softly in the bathroom.

He was so in love with her.

He loved her with his all heart and soul and he was sure that she was the one for him.

He smiled softly when she got caught up in her song and started dancing.

He wanted to see her do that everyday.

But not just that.

He wanted to see her do that everyday, knowing she was so fully his.

Officially.

Robin's heart was beating so fast in his chest he felt a bit dizzy.

But his decision was taken.

He would ask her to marry him.

The sooner, the better.


	5. Chapter 5

Regina was making some groceries when she heard someone called her name, she stopped and turned around, before she froze on spot.

_Daniel._

He walked to her quickly and then smiled, but she couldn't smile back.

Not yet.

"Hi!" he said joyously and she nodded.

"Good morning, Daniel."

And that seemed to stop him.

He ran an anxious hand in his hair and cleared his throat.

"Have you thought about..."

"Your offer to be friends again?"

He nodded.

"I've talked about it with my boyfriend."

He froze.

"You did?"

Regina nodded, then frowned slightly.

"Of course I did. Did you think I wouldn't ask him first?"

Daniel shrugged.

"Just thought you didn't need permission."

And now she was furious.

How dared he?

How dared he used that tone with her?

Bastard.

"Well, I don't." and then she added."But he is the most important person in my life," Daniel froze suddenly. "I love him so much and I think he deserves a say in the matter."

A silence.

"You guys have been together for a while, I gather?"

"A little more than three years."

Daniel nodded, lost in thoughts.

"So, if he tells you that you can't see me, you won't?"

Regina frowned.

"Robin isn't the kind of men to forbid me things." she answered, "_But_ if he tells me that he'd rather not have me seeing you, then yes Daniel, I won't. Because he is most important to me than anything else."

Another silence.

(And God, this was leading nowhere. She needed to leave.)

"And what did he say?"

She took a deep breath.

"That he wasn't fond of the idea, but he trusted me to make the right decision and that he would support me, and trust me, no matter what I chose."

Daniel looked surprised.

"Oh."

"Indeed."

"So the decision is yours, then?"

"It is."

"And?"

Regina sighed and started to walk away again,

"And I'll let you know when I have decided."

And then she left, without a word more.

"I'll wait for you!" he shouted to her retreated form.

* * *

"Do you think I am making a mistake?" asked Robin and Emma stopped writting her report, looking at her partner, frowning slightly. "Do you think I should just forbid her from seeing him?"

Emma smiled sadly.

"You can't do that." he looked up and their eyes met. "You can't prevent someone from seeing someone else... You showed her that you trusted her, Robin. Against all odds. And that's the most important thing for us.

"I don't trust him, though."

"You don't need to."

"Why would he be back in town? To be _friends_?" he huffed.

"I'll admit that feels like a lie..."

"He wants her back."

"Robin-"

"But he can always try, I know we are meant to spend the rest of our lives together."

"Anyone who spend two seconds with the both of you can see that, Robin." said softly Emma and he smiled at her.

"Thanks, Swan."

"Anytime"

* * *

Robin was walking in town, thinking and smiling to himself.

He would ask Regina to marry him, after the talk they had last night…

There were no doubts left – even if there were none to begin with.

So he smiled once again and then spotted the shop he was looking for before he walked in.

"Hello?" said a woman and he turned around, found a little woman with blond hair and wide green eyes. "What can I do for you?"

"Hi." he said then cleared his throat because really, he didn't know what to do. "I… hm, I am searching for a ring." she smiled softly and he added, fearing he had not been clear enough. "An engagement ring."

Her smiled widened and then she tilted her head toward the back of the shop,

"I think I have exactly what you're looking for..."

Robin's eyes widened, how could she know that? He had not even talked about what he wanted for his Regina!

* * *

The talk with Daniel kept playing in her head as she sipped her coffee, and what she had felt when talking to him : nothing.

She had felt nothing at all and that was such a great news!

She didn't feel love ( even if she had always known that) but she wasn't hurt or angry anymore either.

Robin had saved her, he had brought back light into her life and she couldn't thank him enough…

So,

She was thinking that since she was so sure of her feelings, she could be friends with Daniel.

Where was the wrong in this?

She sighed.

Because Robin may have said he would support her, that didn't mean he would like the idea of it.

Oh, this was too complicated.

But it was quite simple in the end : she loved Robin, she didn't love Daniel.

There were no risks with being with Daniel because she wouldn't betray Robin, nor would she do something to hurt him.

So yeah,

Pretty simple and she was sure Robin would end up agreeing with her.

(Or would he?)

* * *

Robin's heart was beating so fast in his chest, eyes wide open as he looked and looked at the ring the owner was showing him.

"This is..." his voice broke and the woman – Tink, she had said to call her, laughed airily before shaking her head fondly.

"This is it, right?"

"Oh bloody hell, yes!" he exclaimed and she laughed again. "But how did you know? I didn't even tell you what I wanted!"

"Let's say I've used my pixie dust." she winked."Actually, I was keeping this ring for someone special, and when I saw you came in with that lovesick look on your face… I knew it had to be you."

Robin's smile warmed.

"How can I thank you enough?"

She let her hand on his and squeezed it,

"Always make that lucky lady of yours the happiest she can be."

He smiled again,

"I swear."

She smiled back and then straightened,

"Then it's settle! The ring is yours."

* * *

The door opened and Regina froze slightly before getting up and finding Robin coming in, a bright smile on his face and that smile of his always made her want to kiss him senseless.

Then he looked up and his eyes widened when he saw her,

"You're not at work?" he asked, walking to her and kissing her lips tenderly, she cupped his cheek and hummed in the kiss.

"I took my day off." she admitted.

"Tired?" he asked, concern filling his blue eyes as he studied her closely and she smiled, leant into his chest and enjoyed his arms around her, the solid and warmth of his chest against her.

"Yes. But I'm alright, don't worry."

He kissed her hair.

"You should get some rest, my love."

She pouted.

"I want to stay with you."

Robin laughed and that laugh reverbated against her and she had to smile, too.

He seemed so happy.

Like he knew something she didn't, yet.

"Then I'm coming with you, if you want. I'm off duty, tonight."

She receded,

"Really?"

"Really." he smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "A few weeks ago, I took Kristoff's shift, remember? It was Anna's birthday."

"Oh yeah," she scrunched her nose. "I do remember." they had had quite an argument about him taking other's shift before asking her about it.

"Well, in exchange he had promised to take mine one day soon, and it turned out that one day soon was actually today, so..." his arms tightened around her waist. "It's just you and me tonight, m'lady."

She smiled seductively and kissed him quickly.

"I like the sound of that." she breathed and his eyes darkened a bit before he leant in and was about to kiss her…

When the door rang.

"What the..." he started and she laughed, hugged him against her tightly before receding.

"I'll get rid of whoever is disturbing us." she winked and he laughed,

"You better. I have plans for you, Mrs Mills… Plans that involve you, me and very, very few clothes..."

She blushed and bit her lip, before kissing him again because she couldn't help it and walking to the door.

She opened it, still smiling.

And then her smile fell.

And she frowned.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see you." said the man and her eyes widened.

"You said you would come until I called you!"

"I know..."

"Who is it, my love?" asked Robin and she froze, Daniel's eyes widened.

"_He's _here?"

"Of course he is!" exclaimed loudly Regina and his eyes widened. "Robin lives here with me!"

"I am sorry, I don't know what came over me-"

"Regina?" called Robin and she froze before it was too late and Robin was by her side, one arm finding her waist and then his eyes widened and she felt him absolutely froze beside her.

Regina cleared her throat.

"Robin, this is Daniel."

"_Oh_." only said her boyfriend and then she saw him straightened as he held out his hand to the man and Regina's eyes widened, Daniel's too. "Glad to meet you."

He was not.

Oh God if he wanted to punch the man in the face for _daring _look at his Regina.

But she liked him, wanted to be friends again.

And he remembered Swan's words…

_You showed her that you trusted her, Robin. Against all odds. And that's the most important thing for us. _

He could show Regina that he trusted her.

Because he did.

Daniel shook his hand and he forced himself not to squeeze it too hard.

He trusted her.

He did.

"Nice to meet you, too." said Daniel but he looked at Regina hesitantly.

Regina's eyes fall on Robin, her heart bursting with joy and love.

He trusted her.

He trusted her enough to be cordial with the man he hated.

God, she loved him so much.

But she cleared her throat and looked at Daniel once again,

"What can I do for you?"

The man swallowed.

"Nothing, sorry I have disturbed you." and then he ran away, she felt Robin relaxed against her and he turned around, ready to talk but she cupped his cheeks and kissed him passionately, pushing him inside and he moaned, deepening the kiss when she gasped.

"Regina..." he breathed as her hands roamed his chest and he shivered.

"You trust me..." she breathed against each kisses and his heart warmed before he cupped her cheeks, forcing her to look at him.

"Of course I do. _Always._"

She smiled so bright it could have lit the whole town before jumping on him once again.

"Now… I thought you mentioned some _… activities?"_

He laughed and took her hand, leading her toward their room.

"Follow me, my Queen..."


	6. Chapter 6

A couple of days had passed since that day Daniel met Robin, and Regina knew that her boyfriend was still dreading her decision.

And truth was,

She was still unsure.

Because she loved Robin and he was everything that she had ever wanted in life.

So if it made him so happy for her not to see Daniel ever again?

At the same time, Daniel was her oldest friend.

Even before the two of them dated, they had grown up together and that was no easy thing to forget.

It wasn't a choice.

Not really.

Her first choice would always be Robin.

But he trusted her on this and he trusted in her to make the right thing by herself and for herself.

So, when she walked into the police station, she took a deep breath and then looked at him, all handsome and focused in some report he was reading.

She knocked and he looked up, bright eyes shining when he saw her.

"My love!" he breathed and got up right away, walking to her and kissing her.

"Ew! Can you _at least _do that elsewhere?" came a feminine voice and Regina chuckled before receding from him.

"You're like a child, Swan." said Robin.

"Love you, too."

Regina chuckled and then took Robin's hand,

"Can I bother you for one second?"

"Always." he smiled. "For as long as it takes."

"Cheesy." only said Emma and the brunette laughed before sticking her tongue out at her.

"Come this way, _my love_." said again Robin and they left under Emma's laughters.

Robin led her to an empty corridor and she opened the mouth to talk, but he cupped her cheeks and kissed her before she had a chance to do so.

She moaned slightly and he deepened the kiss, before her back hit the wall and she tried to remember why she had come but all she could think about was how _right _it felt to kiss Robin and-

"You came here to talk to me?" he breathed against her swollen lips and for one moment she tried to resume her thoughts and only managed to when he chuckled, proud of the effect he had on her.

"Don't look so smug, Locksley." she pouted and he laughed.

God, he loved her.

He loved her so, so much.

And he hadn't been able to stop himself from kissing her.

He thought about the ring well hidden in his pocket and the fact that very soon, she would be his forever but right now was not the right moment, no matter how stunning she looked, how much he loved that elusive smile of hers, how her eyes were shining...

"I did want to talk to you." she whispered and now, her heart was beating so fast in her chest because he wouldn't like what she had to say.

"Go on, my love."

She took a deep breath and then grasped the lapel of his jacket, bringing him even closer to her.

"Don't get mad, okay?" he frowned slightly and she added. "I love _you_ and nothing's gonna change that."

He frowned.

"I don't think that I like where this conversation is heading."

She sighed and pecked his lips once again, a sweet thing.

"I love you."

His eyes softened slightly but he still looked quite guarded.

"I know. But you've already said that."

A silence fell.

"I've thought about Daniel's proposition."

Robin's heart stopped.

_Him_ again.

For God's sake.

Couldn't he leave them alone?

The whole point of him showing her that he trusted her, was for her never to feel the need to talk to that bastard ever again!

"And?" he asked, tensed.

Regina took a deep breath and he knew her answer before she even said it.

"I will agree to be his friend."

And then.

All stopped.

He receded from her and leant on the wall on the other side of the corridor, and her brown eyes were wide and hesitant.

"Robin?"

Nothing.

"Robin, say something. Please."

He didn't even look at her but at some imaginary point above her head.

She took a step to him but froze when he glared at her.

"You made your choice, then."

And that hurt more than he had expected it to.

That she would still now choose Daniel over him.

Her eyes widened.

"_No!"_ she exclaimed and tried to walk to him but he took a step aside and God, he looked so hurt that she panicked slightly. "That's not what it is at all!"

He chuckled darkly.

"Then what it is, Regina?"

She felt tears pricked at the back of her eyes.

"Look, Daniel is in a bad place right now and I know you don't understand but he is one of my oldest friends and he had been there for me when I was in a bad place with my mother. I don't know what I would have become if he had let me deal with what happened alone, I owe him for that."

Still no answer.

Oh God.

He had seemed so happy lately and she felt horrible for the way his face was closed off right now, jaw tensed.

"Robin?" she tried again. "You said that you would trust and support me no matter what..." his eyes widened and she knew that it was a low blow and that he had every rights to be upset about her decision, but she didn't know what else she could do.

"That's not fair." he breathed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Perhaps. But you're not fair either, Robin."

Their eyes locked.

"So, I aboslutely have to be happy with the fact that you want to be _friends_ with your very significant ex. That you will spend so much time trying to know again a man you've deeply loved in the past, a man with whom you didn't have closurefrom and whom you weren't the one to walk away from. I should be thrilled about that?!"

She swallowed.

"I'm not asking you to be okay with it, Robin. Just to accept it. Furthermore, this is not at all what you think. No matter how stubborn you're being right now" he scoffed at that but she didn't stop," I love you and I wouldn't do anything to endanger what we have. Daniel is a friend, one of my oldest friends and I want our friendship back. That's all. This has nothing to do with you and me. "

His eyes widened then narrowed before he took a deep breath and she knew him, knew he was only trying to calm his temper so that he wouldn't lash out on her.

"_Fine._"

"Robin-"

"I said fine."

"Don't-"

"Have a good day, Regina."

"Robin!"

But he had already left.

* * *

Regina had come into her office and slammed the door hard enough to make the walls shake.

She had yelled at everyone during the day ( well except her students, but the adults had been avoiding her) , and they had all abid by her wishes.

At least _almost _everyone...

Because it was now 6pm, she had still to talk to Robin or hear about him when someone knocked at the door.

"Go away, Mary Margaret." she groaned from where her head was, buried in her hands.

And sure enough,

Her friend didn't give a damn about her request and she heard the door opened and someone walking in carefully.

"What happened, Regina?"

The brunette sighed.

"I told Robin I wanted to be friends with Daniel, he didn't take it well." she chuckled darkly. "Told me I was chosing _him_ and all kind of other nonsense." then she looked up and didn't care that her eyes were shining with tears, "Can you believe the nerve of this man? He said that he would trust me and then makes a scene!"

"Regina..."

"A dam liar! Here what he is! And you know what?"

"Regina, have you-"

"I will go back and tell him just what _exactly _I think about men like him and damn the consequen-"

"Regina, please _stop_."" cut her her friend and their eyes locked before Mary looked sadly at her. "Have you stopped one second to think about what Robin might feel?" Regina closed her mouth quickly. "I think you've been so preoccupied with Daniel's return that somehow, you have forgotten that this is not easy for Robin..."

"Of course I know that."

Mary raised an eyebrow.

"Okay. So you've thought about what it would make you feel, should Robin decide he wanted to be friends with... let's say with _Marian_. Marian, with whom you know that he had a pretty serious relationship with, that ended only because he wanted to get married one day, and she didn't. But, maybe she wasn't ready then, but she is now and so, she comes back and pretends to be his friend but what she really wants is to win him back and-"

"_Stop._" she cut her weakly. "I get your point."

"So would you be happy or understanding, should he choose Marian? Wouldn't you be upset?"

She didn't answer but looked down.

"Would you let him see her?"

Regina's heart stopped at that.

"Over my dead body." she said possessively.

There was a silence during which Mary Margaret had the courtesy not to look too smug, before Regina let out another groan of frustration and let her head fall into her hands again.

"I've been a bitch, haven't I?"

"I wouldn't go to such ends." comforted her friend. "But I do think you need to talk to Robin..."

Regina groaned again.

* * *

No texts.

No calls.

_Nothing._

It was now over 6pm and she had not even given him one bloody sign of life!

Was she with Daniel?

Was she telling him about their fight?

Was he comforting her?

Was she-

"_Stop._" cut a voice and he jumped, found Swan studying him closely and he sighed.

"Stop what?"

"Stop torturing yourself. Regina is a smart woman and she loves you. She knows what she's doing."

He frowned.

"Aren't you supposed to be on _my _side? anyway?"

Her eyes widened.

"I thought maybe we were a little too old for picking up sides?"

"Well, we're not." he pouted. "And you're _my_ friend, _my_ partner. You have to side with me on this, Swan."

The blonde chuckled and then she sighed deeply.

"Fine. You won. I'll back you up."

"Thanks."

"But, as your official back-up, I still think that brooding like you're doing isn't useful."

"What do you suggest?"

"A drink." she tilted her head. "Several of them, perhaps."

He smiled weakly at that.

"Sounds like a pretty good idea."

They both got up and before leaving, Emma stopped him.

"You should send a text to Regina. She will be worried. Let her know you're with me so she can relax."

He nodded, even if that was the last thing he wanted to do right now.

Because he was so hurt.

And she just _refused _to see it.

But he still loved her more than anything else and he didn't want her to be worried sick about him. So...

**RL - I am going out for a drink with Swan. Don't wait up for me. **

* * *

Regina's phone buzzed and she hurried to take it, hoping for news but when she read the text, her heart stopped and she looked at Mary with wide eyes.

"He may be a bit angrier than I first thought."

"Why?"

She showed him the text and her friend frowned slightly.

"At least this is Emma, you don't have to worry."

Regina looked down, at her phone.

"Yes. Yes, I don't have to. But... Now I am realizing that if it had been anyone else, I _would _have worried and... And God, I can't ask Robin to live that!"

Mary Margaret smiled softly.

"Then go tell him."

"He doesn't want to see me."

"Regina-"

"No. I think he needs space for now, but I will be waiting for him to come home later and we'll have a serious talk."

She had not realized what she was asking him...

But now she did.

* * *

Robin's phone buzzed and he took it,

**RM - I will be waiting for you. We have to talk, Robin. I am sorry.**

He scoffed lightly, but then another text came out.

**RM - Please, stay with Emma tonight. Don't seek comfort in someone else because I have been stupid. **

Then again, another one and his heart broke slightly, his walls of anger crumbling like a castle of cards.

(Damn that woman and her effect on him!)

**RM - I am waiting for you to come home.**

And finally,

**RM - I love you. **

He didn't want to forgive her that easily.

She had hurt him.

But...

But it was Regina.

"You should answer." said softly Emma and he looked up, lost.

"I don't want her to think that I'm not mad still."

And he felt every bits like a petulant child, but it had really hurt that she put him as her second choice in this and he didn't want to move on from that just yet.

"Robin, you love her. And I know it's driving you crazy to hurt her, no matter if you think she deserves a bit of hurting." she smiled, "Now, answer your girlfriend so we can finally order!"

He chuckled weakly and nodded,

"Thanks, Swan."

"Anything for my friends."

He smiled at that and then resumed his focus to his phone.

**RL - Don't wait for me Regina because I don't know when I will be home, or in what state. We'll talk in the morning. I am not going anywhere. We had a fight but that doesn't mean that I will just give up on you and just "seek comfort in someone else". Not a chance. We will talk this out in the morning but for now, I just need a bit of space and a few drinks with a friend. But I will be back home to you, Regina. Always.**

He sent his answer and then hesitated.

But the thought her of her, alone and hurt ...

He couldn't allow it.

He had to soften her pain.

So he took a deep breath,

And let some of his anger go.

**RL - love you, too. **


	7. Chapter 7

"You know what hurts the most?" asked Robin, voice slurring after yet another drink and Emma tilted her head.

"Tell me. You might feel better if you do."

Robin chuckled darkly.

"What I _hate _is that even now, even years later, even when I'm about to ask her to marry me... " he downed his drink. "She still choose _him_ over _me_." he shook his head and Emma frowned when she saw his eyes were actually glassy. "I would choose her over my own life."

"Robin... Don't say that."

"No, it's alright. You always have one person in the relationship that's more in love than the other one." he looked down. "I guess I always suspected it was me... I know it, now."

"All because she agreed to be friend with one of her exes?"

He was about to get mad at the fact that she was supposed to be on his side, but he saw that she was really clueless so he sighed tiredly.

"It's not just one of her exes, Emma. It's _Daniel. _" he sighed again. "He was the great love of her life, let her down and she never had closure. I know she thinks she's over him but-"

_"_Stop. Now you're just torturing yourself."

He looked down.

"You can't understand..."

"What I do understand." said Emma, "is that you're making a big deal of something that isn't _that_ important."

"Easy for you to say!" couldn't help Robin. "When you've been Neal's first love ever! Now, what would you have done if he had left you? How would you have felt? Would you have forgotten him?"

Emma couldn't answer to that.

"Exactly." resumed Robin.

* * *

Regina was trying to sleep, cuddled on Robin's side of the bed in one of his shirt.

She was ridiculous and she knew it.

But she knew he was deeply hurt this time and that had not been her goal.

So why did she have to want to be friends with Daniel?

It didn't make any sense.

Even to her.

Because he was the last thing binding her to her past.

Her heart stopped.

That was why she was clinging to him.

Because he was what was left of a past she had cherished, when life was easy and heartbreak so far away...

But she had grown up, had suffered, had met Robin and had fallen in love all over again.

She groaned, burying her face in her pillows.

She hated being an adult.

* * *

They were in the cab taking them back to his place when Emma talked to him.

"Don't overreact when you come home, Robin." he froze. "You are drunk right now and believe me, whatever you say, you will regret it on the morning." he still didn't answer. "Want to know why? Because you still love Regina more than anything else and you would hate yourself, should you hurt _her_."

Robin hated that she was right.

"Fine." he groaned. "I'll sleep on the couch and we'll talk it out on the morning."

Emma smiled and then the cab stopped and he realized he was there so he got out.

"Goodnight, Robin." And then she added… "Regina is in love with _you_ and no one else. You have to start wondering why you don't believe that love is true."

Robin's heart stopped and then the cab was gone again.

(The answer was easy, though. Because he didn't think he deserved someone like her.)

* * *

Regina was just unable to sleep and then she heard the door opened…

She froze and her heart started beating so fast in her chest…

But then nothing.

A couple of minutes.

Still nothing.

God, where was he?

She was about to leave the bed and go to him when finally the door opened and she let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

But then he said…

"'m going to sleep on the couch tonight." his voice slurring and she swallowed,

"Robin-" she tried to call him but it was too late and he had already closed the door behind him.

Regina let herself fall on the bed, and she didn't realize she was crying until tears fell on her hands.

* * *

Robin came back in the living room, feeling awful for doing that to her.

"Damn you for knowing me so well, Emma Swan." he cursed.

But still,

He was hurt.

And he didn't want her to think it was okay to pick other men over him.

_He _was supposed to be the only one she loved, and he didn't want to share that special spot in her heart.

So Robin sighed again and laid down on the couch, ready to not sleep at all, eyes wide open and looking at the ceiling.

But with the numerous drinks he had had, his eyes closed despite of himself…

* * *

Regina couldn't take it.

She just couldn't.

So, noiselessly she got up and padded her way through their living room.

And then her heart swelled with love as she saw him asleep on their couch, but he was frowning and she hated to think that she was the cause of him being so unhappy even while sleeping.

So, she took a deep breath and sat on the edge of the couch, watching him.

God, she loved him so much.

So, with a trembling hand she stroked the side of his face, his stubbled jaw, his lips…

He moved slightly and then opened his eyes before saying something, but his drunken mind wasn't working and she didn't understand a word he said.

Then he caught her hand and brought her to him and she went willingly, snuggling against his chest as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath of his scent.

"I love you." she breathed against his chest and he hold her closer to him.

"I know." he answered and that had tears into her eyes because that was all that she needed to hear right now.

They fell asleep like this,

The talk would have to wait.

* * *

Regina woke up alone on the couch, a cover on top of her and she smelt the scent of coffee.

But she didn't want to wake up.

Because waking up would also mean facing Robin and she wasn't sure she was ready for that just yet.

Even if after last night, she dared hope her would be ready to listen to her.

* * *

Robin was making breakfast.

He had to take his mind off Regina, because he did remember last night quite perfectly.

_He _had been the one to bring Regina back to him and the reason why they had ended up snuggling together.

But he was still upset.

But he loved her.

And now, he didn't know what to do.

* * *

Shyly, Regina walked to the kitchen and sure enough, he was there and making breakfast.

She swallowed, and then…

"Hi." she breathed and saw him freeze.

Robin froze.

She was there.

And he wasn't even sure he wanted to talk anymore.

She took a deep breath.

"Robin, please we have to talk about this."

He scoffed.

"I don't see why."

"Please… Don't be like that."

And now, he was angry again.

"Like what?" he asked, turning around and blue eyes shining with an anger she had never seen. "Like the jealous boyfriend? That's what you want to say."

She swallowed.

"Something like that." Regina admitted and then he chuckled darkly and took a step closer to her.

"You have really no idea, do you ?"

"Of what?"

"Of how much you hurt me!" he exclaimed and she jumped before her eyes widened.

"I do know."

"Then you just don't care. How bloody _fantastic._"

"I never said that!" Robin scoffed again and she added, "I just want you to try and please understand..."

"I can't." he only said. "I can't for the life of me understand _why_ you would need him in your life right now."

She sighed.

"He is the last thing left of my past."

That stopped him.

But then…

"The past is the past, Regina. I know that you are my future, but what am I to you?" and on these words, he left.

God, he hated Daniel.

* * *

She found him on the porch an hour or so later and saw how tensed his shoulders were, hated herself for it.

So, she took a deep breath and sat by his sides, froze when he refused to even acknowledge her presence.

"Peace offering?" she asked, handing him a cup of tea and he sighed deeply before taking it.

"I'm still mad."

"I know."

He sighed again, tiredly.

"Do you realize that we fought like three times in all of these years but that's all we've been doing since _he _came back in your life?"

She froze.

She hated to admit it but…

He was right.

Oh God.

He was right!

"Robin..." she tried.

"I know." He looked down and shook his head. "You want to be friends with him and I guess that I can't talk you out of it. Just… Just know that I'm not sure I can take all of the constant arguing, Regina."

Her blood froze.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't get me wrong, I love you. I love you more than anything. But the thought of us always fighting? I don't know how long I would be able to live like that..."

Her heart stopped and she put her cup of coffee on the ground, took his cup and laid it there too before taking his hands in hers, but he still didn't look at her.

"Look at me." she breathed and something in her voice must have reached him, because he did and she saw his eyes were as wide and lost as hers. "I don't want to lose you."

He frowned slightly and looked suddenly terribly heartbroken.

"I think you're more afraid of losing _him_." he admitted the truth that broke his heart and her at the same time.

She was speechless.

"How can you even say that?" she whispered and he smiled sadly.

"Because here we are Regina, fighting over and over again over the same damn thing and _he _is still the one you choose in this argument." He looked down and then took a deep breath before getting up and she was frozen on spot. And then he said, "We can try with you two being friends. I will try with everything that I have and everything that I am." and then, "But I have to warn you, I don't know if I will be able to handle it."

And then he was gone and she had sudden trouble breathing.

* * *

Robin tried to control his breathing but he couldn't.

He had wanted to propose.

That just seemed like a stupid idea right now…

He had said all that he had to say, and if Regina still chose Daniel…

Well, then there was nothing more he could do.

He would try with her being friend with her ex, he would try with all his heart to accept that but he already knew that he wouldn't be able to do that.

She was about to destroy the only thing he thought would be eternal.

He sat down on the couch and buried his face into his hands.

* * *

Regina couldn't think.

She couldn't do anything.

She loved him, was she really willing to put what they had at risk?

Over Daniel?

Did she even still want to be friends with him?

Two minutes ago, she would have said yes.

But now?

She knew Robin, and that look… She had never seen that look his face.

He looked heartbroken.

And God, she had promised she would never be the one to put that look on his face!

So, without thinking more about it, she got up and ran inside, finding him with his head buried in his hands and her heart broke.

Without a noise, she walked to him and took his hand, laying them off his face.

"I'm sorry." she whispered and he sighed sadly.

"I am sorry, too."

"I understand." and they were whispering, as if it would keep their argument away.

He looked down again, for a few seconds.

"I just don't want to lose you." he admitted. "I don't think I could take it." his voice broke and tears pricked at that back of her eyes.

"I don't ever want to make you feel like you could lose me."

"But I could. I easily could."

"Robin..."

"Hear me out, Regina. I know that you deserve someone better than me-"

"_What?-_"

"I know it. But I know no one else could love you like I do." Their eyes met. "I just know it. That's all."

She swallowed and a tear escaped her eyes as she cupped his cheek.

"I didn't know you felt that way..."

He smiled sadly.

"I love you, and I want to be with you."

"But..."

"But I can't live in a life where all I will be able to think about is if whether you left with Daniel, or not. I am not strong enough."

She sighed sadly.

"I'm not too good for you, Robin. If one thing, _you_ are too good for _me._" he scoffed and she added, "And I won't run off with Daniel. How could it? I love you so much." she leant in and their foreheads met, "I don't want to lose you." she breathed again. "What does it take for me not to lose you?"

He closed his eyes.

"You know what."

She receded and brown eyes locked onto blue.

"You don't want me to see Daniel."

He swallowed.

"You know I usually don't mind you being friends with men." (And it was true.) "But _him_? Regina, that's just too much for me. Men are alright, but exes are not."

She swallowed again.

Robin or Daniel?

Future or past?

One look at him and she made up her mind.

"Fine." she breathed. "For you, I won't see Daniel anymore."

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

It had been a few weeks now since their discussion and things between Robin and herself had been … tensed, to say the least.

It was like something was always holding them back.

They still talked, and they still acted pretty much like they always did…

But something was missing.

The intimacy.

And Regina was missing her boyfriend.

Badly.

She knew they were in this situation because of her, she knew she had hurt Robin pretty badly (even if she didn't mean to) and she knew she was a bit mad at him herself because of his ultimatum.

But she missed him.

She missed his laugh, and his smile, the way he looked at her…

She missed his kisses.

Missed his arms around her.

Missed falling asleep in his arms.

God, she missed him.

And she felt so, so alone.

But he seemed so mad at her and she didn't know what to do.

* * *

**2 weeks earlier **

"_**Fine. For you I won't see Daniel anymore."**_

_ **Regina didn't know what to do or to say as he only looked at her.** _

"_**Regina..."**_

"_**No. This is what you want, right?" she asked a bit more harshly that she would have liked. **_

_ **He froze.** _

"_**That's not quite what I said." their eyes locked. "I would like you to stop talking to him, but you do have a choice."**_

"_**A choice that would bring to me losing you."**_

_ **Robin didn't answer and she took a deep breath before squeezing his hand.** _

"_**You know that is not what I want."**_

_ **He squeezed back, smiling softly.** _

"_**I know. Me neither."**_

_ **And with the smile Regina gave him? ** _

_ **Robin really thought things could be alright, after all…** _

_ **How wrong had he been.** _

* * *

Robin was stubborn.

He knew it and he knew it was not one of his best qualities.

But Regina had hurt him and now, he had a hard time acting like everything was alright.

Because he knew everything was _not _alright.

He knew Regina resented him for the choice he asked her to make.

He hated himself for being that kind of man, who asked his girlfriend to choose.

He had sworn never to become that man.

So yeah, he was mad at her but mostly mad at himself.

But he knew she was pretty mad at him.

Could see it in the glare she gave him when she thought he couldn't see her.

(And that hurt him so much that she could resent him for not letting her see another man.)

In the way she was doing all she could to avoid him.

In the way she hurried to go to sleep first, so she could be apart from him…

Maybe she even wished she had chosen Daniel over him…

God, he was becoming crazy.

And he missed her.

He really, really did.

Now that he stopped to think about it, it had started right after their fight.

They had made up and he had been foolishly hoping that things would just fall back into place.

But they didn't.

Starting that very night when they had been awkward around each other and they had not known wether to kiss or not, whether to sleep in each other's arms or not.

They had not.

And they had not since then.

"You know this is actually not helping, right?" said Emma and he jumped, before glaring at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Emma huffed.

"Regina came to me, you know."

And that, that stopped his heart.

Because yes, Regina and Emma had made peace once his girlfriend had understood that she was no threat.

But that didn't mean that they were _friends._

"What?"

"She did."

"But why?!"

"What do you think, Robin?" and their eyes met. "She is worried that she might be losing you."

He swallowed.

"Did she tell you that?"

"She didn't have to."

Robin sighed deeply and ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't even know _why _I am so angry at her…"

"Because you're afraid. But Robin? Pushing her away isn't going to solve your problems. It might make them worse. I know you don't want to lose her, I know you love her far more than anything else in this world and I know you think you're protecting your love by doing so, but the truth is : you might be pushing her into Daniel's arms. Do you want that?"

"Of course I don't." he admitted after a few seconds.

Because she was right.

He knew she was.

He just needed some more time to accept that, bury his stupid pride and text her.

Just some more hours.

"What did she tell you?" he whispered and the blond woman sighed deeply.

"She asked me if I thought you would forgive her."

Robin's heart stopped.

"What did you say?"

"That you were so in love with her, it couldn't be otherwise."

Robin smiled weakly.

* * *

**1 week earlier…**

_ **They were sat in front of each other, still not talking and barely looking up.** _

_ **He hated it.** _

_ **The distance between them?** _

_ **He hated it.** _

_ **It had been their first real fight and the least he could say was that they were not handling it very well.** _

"_**How was your day?" he tried and she jumped slightly, brown eyes locking onto blue.**_

"_**Fine." was all that she said.**_

_ **A silence.** _

"_**Yours?" she finally asked and he sighed because he already knew how this night would go.**_

_ **Like every other nights since their fight.** _

"_**Fine." he answered before they both resumed their meals.**_

_ **(They slept apart that night. Again.)** _

* * *

Regina had finished her day at the school and she was on the road home when the events of the last weeks fall onto her.

She felt weary

And tired

And incredibly heartbroken.

She didn't actually know how things went this far in so little time, but she hated it.

She wanted her boyfriend back and the distance was killing her.

(She so hoped it was killing him, too. Because what would she do if he found out he was able to live without her while she was learning she couldn't survive without him?)

So yeah,

A glass would be a good idea.

A brilliant idea, actually.

So she turned around and went to the Rabbit's Hole, instead.

Because she had made up her mind.

She would talk to Robin.

Tonight.

* * *

"You should go home, Robin."

He swallowed.

"I can't."

"You should go home and talk to Regina."

"I've tried that already. It wasn't so much of a success." he chuckled bitterly.

Emma sighed deeply.

"You love her and she loves you, you need to talk this out."

Robin closed his eyes and then looked at his friend,

"But what if she realized that she was better off without me?" he breathed what was terrifying him.

The woman smiled sadly.

"Only one way to find out, Robin. And avoiding this conversation is not gonna help you."

He buried his face into his hands.

Because she was right.

He would talk to Regina.

Tonight.

* * *

Regina was at the bar where she had ordered a whiskey.

And how ironic,

Robin's favorite drink.

(Because she needed to be close to him, even if he didn't let her do so anymore.)

"Can I sit?" said a voice and she absolutely froze before looking up to find Daniel looking at her with a small smile on his face.

Oh no.

He was the last thing she needed right now.

"Go away, Daniel." she breathed and his eyes widened.

"Regina-"

But she had had enough, so she turned around and she didn't know why but suddenly it was too much and tears pricked at the back of her eyes.

"Why did you come back?!" she screamed and he paled. "I was happy! I was so very happy. Robin and I… Everything was so perfect and now, you came back and all we do is fight!"

"Regina..."

"And I love him. I love him so much but I can't seem to manage to make him see that and it's all because of you!"

A silence.

She was trying to catch up her breath and Daniel sighed loudly before he sat on the chair in front of her and ran a hand through his face tiredly.

"You're right." he breathed and she froze.

"What?"

"You're right." he said again. "And I am sorry. I swear that I did not mean to make you suffer, Regina."

She swallowed and took a deep breath, softening a bit.

"I know." she admitted. "Just a curious timing."

Daniel chuckled sadly and she smiled.

"I don't know what I was thinking about… But I swear that I am not after your relationship." then he amended, "Not anymore, at least."

She sighed.

"_I _know that."

A silence.

"What happened?"

Regina looked up and their eyes met.

"We had a fight. He asked me to choose."

"Oh."

"And I chose him, of course I did. I always will."

"Then what?"

She ran a hand through her hair.

"I DON'T KNOW!" she exclaimed and now she could feel these tears again. "I think he feels like I hate him for making him choose, but I don't. I really don't! And I understand why he doesn't want me near you, I would kill him if he ever thought about asking me to spend time with his ex-"

"Did you tell him that?" asked softly Daniel and she swallowed.

"Not in such words."

"I think you should. Because it is pretty obvious to me that you're in love with him, Regina and he's in love with you."

"We are."

"I am happy for you." he smiled and squeezed her hand. "Truly."

Regina smiled back.

* * *

Robin came home and took a deep breath.

"Regina?" he called but no answer and he frowned slightly.

She was usually home at this time of the evening..

But then he froze.

Maybe she was avoiding him the way he was avoiding her.

He took his phone.

**RL: I've been so very stupid and I miss you, Regina. Please come home, we have to talk about this. I can't go on like that any longer. **

And then he went to the kitchen, well decided to make dinner to his girlfriend and to make things right again between them.

Emma was right, he was only pushing her into Daniel's arms and that was not going to happen.

He wouldn't let it.

Robin took a deep breath and with this new resolve, started to prepare them dinner.

* * *

She ended her glass and was about to reach for her phone in the hopes that Robin had texted her (he never did, but she always checked) when Daniel spoke again.

"I think that we can find a solution to your problem."

She frowned.

"And how so?"

Daniel hummed.

"Well, Robin is jealous because he still think that I am after you in a romantic way and that we cannot be only friends, right?"

"Yeah… And?"

She really couldn't see his point.

"Okay. And what if we could prove him wrong?"

"How so?"

He took a deep breath.

"You and I, we spend some time together as friends but Robin doesn't have to know about it-"

"Daniel, no-"

"Not _yet._" he cut her and her eyes widened.

"You want me to lie to him."

A silence.

"It's not really a lie..." he said. "More like a proof that nothing will change between the two of you! Robin will see that you still choose and love him, he will see that I am only a friend and nothing more. But in the mean time, he doesn't have to know just yet, so that you can continue to live peacefully until he is ready to see the truth!"

She shouldn't be considering this.

She knew she shouldn't.

Robin would probably never forgive her for that...

But this would solve all of her problems at the moment.

She wouldn't feel trapped by Robin's ultimatum, he wouldn't be hurt because he wouldn't know she was seeing Daniel at first but then he would be relieved to see nothing had changed!

"This..." she started and she could see Daniel was anxious. "This is not a stupid idea." she admitted and he smiled brightly, raising his glass that he had just ordered.

"Deal?" he asked and she took a deep breath before raising her own near empty glass,

"Deal." she said before their glasses clicked and they drank at their new friendship.

* * *

Emma smiled as Neal opened the door for her,

"Ladies first." he smiled and she chuckled, stroked his cheek and came into the bar.

She looked around and barely heard Neal told her to go on the empty table in front of them, because she froze.

At the bar.

Regina.

And she was not alone.

She was laughing with a man.

A man that _wasn't_ Robin.

Emma felt a rush of protectiveness and anger crossed her as she turned around towards her husband.

"Please, go and take the table. I'm right behind you, just have something to do first."

"As you wish, babe."

He kissed her head and she smiled before her eyes were back on Regina.

This wasn't going to happen.

* * *

Regina had finished her drink and she finally took her phone, before her heart stopped and started beating so much faster.

"What is it?" asked Daniel.

"Robin..." she breathed, her hands stroking the screen.

**RL: I've been so very stupid and I miss you, Regina. Please come home, we have to talk about this. I can't go on like that any longer. **

She smiled brightly and looked up,

"I am sorry but I have to go."

"I understand. Go get your man." cheered Daniel and she chuckled, before looking at her phone again.

**RM : I've missed you so, so much Robin. Will be here in ten minutes to talk about my stupidity. **

And then she got up,

"Thank you, Daniel."

He smiled.

"Good luck."

She smiled brightly and then hurried to leave, missing the look of absolute longing on the man's face.

But someone else didn't miss it.

Emma Swan.

She saw Regina hurried to walk to the door and appeared in front of her.

"Hello, Regina."

The brunette's heart stopped.

"Emma?"

"What are you doing here? Are you here with Robin?"

Oh no.

Oh please no.

Not when things were just about to get better between them…

"Emma..."

"Because I can't see him anywhere."

"This is not what it looks like."

The blond chuckled darkly.

"I think this is exactly what it looks like." she glared at Regina. "Is it Daniel?"

Regina couldn't answer.

"Please..."

"You know that Robin loves you more than anything else, right?"

"I love him too!"

"Then why are you here with that jerk?!"

"Daniel is not-"

"Oh cut the crap!" Regina jumped as Emma spoke louder. "Do you know how heartbroken Robin was for the past few weeks?! Because I do. I've had to watch him week after week pinning after you. And you? You were spending your time with the man he hates!"

"NO!" screamed Regina, eyes wide and panicked. "This is the first time! I've missed Robin just as much and I was actually on my way to make things right with him! You have to believe me!"

Emma frowned and crossed her arms.

"What were you doing here, then?"

"I … "Regina ran a hand through her hair. "I came to have a drink, then Daniel arrived and… And I told him about my decision, I told him I chose Robin over him and he understood. He wished me to be happy and then I had this text of Robin saying that he wanted me to come home and..." her voice was shivering with tears, "Please Emma, if you really value his friendship, don't tell him I was here tonight."

"Don't tell him you were here tonight, or that you were here tonight with _Daniel._"

Regina's heart stopped.

"Please."

Emma seemed to consider it as she looked at Regina, then at Daniel at the bar and at Neal, waiting for her at their table looking concerned.

"You promise me this was the last time?"

Regina swallowed dryly.

"I do. I really do."

The blond woman sighed deeply.

"Fine. Fine I won't tell Robin about tonight."

"Thank you, Emma." Regina felt like she could breath again.

"But don't mess it up, Regina. He really loves you. That's worth everything in the world."

"I know."

And then Emma left and Regina closed her eyes, trying to realize how close she had been to lose Robin once again.

But everything was alright.

She checked her phone,

**RL : Waiting for you, as I always will be.**

She smiled and hurried to leave the bar.

* * *

Emma arrived at the table and sat by Neal's side.

"Sorry my love, I had to take care of something."

"What about?"

"Making sure my friend is not gonna end up hurt."

Neal smiled tenderly and brought her closer to him.

"That's my wife."

She chuckled and snuggled deeper into him.

* * *

Robin froze when he heard the door opened.

She was here.

There was no coming back from that.

So he took a deep breath and waited for her to arrive.

When she did, her eyes were wide and so vulnerable, and then their eyes locked.

"I am so sorry-"

"Regina, I am sorry-"

They chuckled slightly and then he waved at her to start and she walked to him, cautiously as if she was afraid he would take a step back.

But no.

Not today.

Today he was getting her back.

Which meant letting her in.

So she walked to him and saw how relieved she looked as she put a hand on his chest tenderly and he didn't escape from her touch, but one of his hands found hers on his chest.

"I am so so sorry Robin..." A tear escaped her eye and he wiped it with his free hand, cupping her cheek in the mean time and her eyes fluttered close as she leant into his touch.

It meant the world to him.

"I have been so stupid." he breathed and her eyes opened again, finding his. "I thought you hated me for making you choose..."

She shook her head and took yet another step closer to him.

"I don't. I really, really don't."

His eyes searched hers for a lie, but there was none.

"I want you to know that I trust you, Regina. I do. It's just..."

"It's just too much for you, isn't it?"

He nodded, letting out a deep breath.

"I understand." she said again and he smiled sadly, stroking her cheek.

"You don't have to pretend. You have a right to think this is not right."

She sighed.

"Robin, if you had come to me asking about being friends with Marian… I think I would have killed you myself."

His laughter then was unexpected but welcome nonetheless as he brought her closer to him, and now they were close enough that she could smell his unique scent..

"When you put it like that." he said and it was her turn to chuckle.

But then she became serious again.

"I don't want us to drift apart because of Daniel."

"Regina, we won-"

"We already did!" she cut him and he froze.

She was right.

"I hated every moments of the last two weeks and a half." he admitted and she nodded eagerly before tempting something and walking closer to him, until she could bury her face in his chest and she felt his arms around her, holding her in his protective embrace.

"You seemed so far away from me..." she breathed and he hold her tighter. "I was so scared..."

"I know. I felt the same. Even at nights, you were there but I couldn't touch you, I couldn't kiss you or hold you all night against me… It killed me, Regina. To see you this close everyday and night, and yet so far away from me."

She laid a kiss on his clothed chest.

"I am here, now. And I won't move. We've overcome this and now, we're stronger. Our relationship is stronger, knowing that we can fight but we can also find our way back to each other. "

He nodded and cupped her cheeks, forcing her to look at him.

"This all Daniel thing is over, right?"

Her heart stopped.

She should tell him the truth.

She should tell him about the deal.

She should…

But blue eyes were looking at her with so much affection and trust…

She loved him so, so much.

She couldn't risk it.

She couldn't risk _him_.

So instead she put her hands on his and smiled,

"It is, Robin. This is all behind us, now."

He smiled that dimple smile she was so in love with,

And then he kissed her.

_Finally._


	9. Chapter 9

**A couple of months later **

**Monday 01/01**

Regina was in her classroom during the break, staring at the most beautiful bunch of flowers she had ever seen.

Robin had sent her flowers to apologize for the tension he had created in their relationship since Daniel came back.

They had spent wonderful holidays between Christmas and New Year's Eve but now it was back to normal, out of their little bubble of love and happiness.

She chuckled darkly.

Tensions _he _had created.

She knew fully well who had created said tensions and she knew fully well that it wasn't her boyfriend…

_She_ had.

And sending her flowers was so adorable ( so like something Robin would do) but it only made her feel even worse.

Because she was lying to him.

Everyday.

Right to his face.

And she didn't know how much longer she would be able to live like that…

She was a coward.

Plain and simple.

A coward who couldn't tell the truth to the man she deeply loved…

And what did that mean about her?

Regina sighed deeply and tried to sit straighter, chasing the anxious knots in her stomach but it was useless.

Because he was so happy, and if only he could see that Daniel in her life didn't mean they would be over…

If only.

If only she had made the right choice from the start and stop talking to Daniel when he asked her to.

But it was too late, now.

Too late to backdown.

Regina buried her face in her hands because it was the same argument over and over again and she was really getting tired of all this.

* * *

Robin was at the police station, working on some reports from a thievery when Emma talked.

"So how are things with Regina, lover boy?"

He smiled and looked up from his paper.

"Perfect actually." Swan smiled and he smiled back. "I've messed up when I asked her to choose but-"

"Robin, no. Everyone would have-"

"No, Swan." he said gently. "I've acted like a stupid jealous idiot. I'm not saying that I would do any differently if given the chance to go back in time, but I know it."

Emma shook her head, smiling.

"You _are _an idiot."

"Oh shut up."

"I am glad things are good for you, Robin. Really."

"I am making up for my behaviour." he said, "And the holidays have been amazing, I believe we came through this."

Emma smiled again and then he resumed looking at the report and she opened the mouth, ready to tell him what happened at the Rabbit's Hole a few days ago…

But no.

No she couldn't.

He looked so happy and calm and _happy _for the first time in weeks.

She was his friend,

She couldn't take that away from him.

* * *

Later, Robin took his phone and dialed Regina's number, a smile on the lips that widened when he heard her voice.

"Yes?"

"It's me, my love."

"Oh. What… What can I do for you?"

"I was just wondering if you would like to have lunch? I'm on break and I guess you are, too."

"Robin… I..." she hesitated and he frowned slightly. "I am sorry but I have a lot of work and I can't right now."

"Okay." he said, "No problem, I'll leave you to it. Just remember that I'm on patrol tonight and I won't dine with you, okay?"

"Okay." she breathed. "I love you, you know that, right?"

He smiled.

"I do."

"I am so sorry about lunch-"

"Regina, no." he cut her. "Please don't ever apologize for that. I knew your passion for your work when I met you." he teased her and heard her small chuckle. "And I wouldn't have you any other way, you know that."

He thought he heard her chuckle and asked, worried.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine. I … I have to go. I love you."

"Love you, too."

And then she was out.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Regina's classroom… **

The woman closed the call and laid a hand on her mouth, feeling like she might throw out.

Because she lied to Robin.

_Again._

"Are you alright?" asked a masculine voice, concerned.

She turned around to Daniel, to the reason why she had just turned down Robin's offer to have lunch together.

All because she was already having lunch with another man behind his back…

And this was starting to feel awfully like cheating and she didn't know how to get out of that shitty situation she had put herself in.

She felt so pathetic…

"I .. I am sorry Daniel, I can't today. I forgot that… I had this thing I had to do and…" he frowned but she said, "You probably should go."

"Oh." he seemed disapointed but smiled. "Fine. Raincheck?"

She nodded, couldn't trust herself to speak.

Once her friend outside, Regina closed her eyes and a few tears left her eyes before she sat back on her chair and took her phone back.

One ring.

Two rings.

"Regina?" came his voice and shivers ran all over her body, a small smile settling on her lips because _this _was right. "Are you alright, my love?"

"Perfect now." she answered. "I just needed to hear your voice."

"Oh my love." he said and she heard the smile in his voice. "I am here."

* * *

After her lunch, Emma had decided to go and see Regina to make sure that everything was really over with Daniel ( because Robin was way too happy right now to have his heart broken again) when she stopped, frozen.

Because she might still be far from the building but she saw a man leaving it and Emma was ready to bet it was the same man that had a drink with Regina…

"Oh shit." she breathed.

* * *

Robin finally closed the call with his lovely girlfriend, happier than he had been in weeks now.

The man opened the drawer of his desk and smiled when he caught glimpse of the velvet box. He took it, opened it and his smile widened when he saw the ring he had chosen for her.

It was perfect.

She would love it.

And he truly believed his plans to marry her were back on the picture.

They were ready.

At least he was ready,

And he sure hoped she was, too.

* * *

Emma was left frozen in front of the building for a few minutes, not knowing what to do.

Maybe it was just a coincidence?

Maybe…

Maybe it wasn't the same man.

She had been far after all.

Yes, that was it.

It had to be it.

She had not seen well…

It couldn't be otherwise.

Because she really didn't see Regina ( at least the Regina she knew) hurt Robin so carelessly and willingly.

She wouldn't.

Not ever.

Emma took a deep breath and chose to walk back to the police station.

(Trying not to hear to the small voice in her head telling her this would end very badly…)

* * *

**Friday 05/01**

Robin came home and let his keys on the table,

"Regina?" he called because she was always home before he did.

Nothing.

"Regina?" he called again, walking into the living room but she wasn't there, his purse neither and he frowned slightly. "Regina?" he called again, walking to the kitchen but still no one and nothing.

He looked at his watch and saw 7pm, which was strange because Regina was usually home by that hour.

Robin was about to go upstairs checking their room when the door opened and he smiled, seeing the love of his life with pink cheeks and bright eyes.

"So sorry I am late!" she said, walking to his arms and he hummed pleasantly when she snuggled deeper into his embrace. "A lot of work at the school."

He kissed the top of her hair, closing his eyes.

"Doesn't matter now." he breathed and she kissed his clothed chest.

* * *

**Monday 08/01**

It was monday and Robin was going back to the police station, his head full of memories of the last weekend with Regina…

It had been perfect.

So perfect.

Like everything was back to normal and that all thing with Daniel had never existed.

Truth be told, he had almost proposed to her multiple times, but it was the first time things went really back to normal and he had been afraid that would bring back memories…

He would propose really soon, though.

If only because he didn't know how much longer he could hold the words back.

* * *

When Regina thought about their weekend, all she could think about was all the amount of love in Robin's eyes…

Of trust and undying love.

And God if she loved him back the same way.

She was betraying him, she was lying to him but the worst part was that she was slowly starting to realize that it was too late now, and that if Robin ever learn about her deal with Daniel, she would lose him forever…

She didn't sleep anymore.

Couldn't eat or work or pretend or do anything that wasn't worrying because she might lose the love of her whole life because she had been selfish and stubborn and acted like a spoiled girl who couldn't have what she wanted!

And it was too late.

She knew it was.

She was an adult.

She knew she would have to deal with the consequences of her actions at one point…

And it was killing her.

* * *

**Thursday 11/01**

Robin arrived at Regina's school at noon to have lunch but she wasn't in her classroom.

He frowned slightly when he realized that her things weren't there and walked to Mary Margaret's office, which was just nearby.

"Regina isn't here?"

He saw Mary's eyes widened and she opened the mouth, then closed it a few times.

"She just said she was having lunch outside … with a colleague."

"Oh." Robin nodded. "Fine, I should have said I was coming." he ran a hand through his hair. "Well, now that I am here, would you want to have lunch?"

She smiled and nodded,

"Right, just a second let me grab my purse and I'll join you in the cafeteria."

In one last smile he was gone and she hurried to take her phone, before making sure he was really gone and dialing Regina's number.

"Yes?"

"Where the hell are you?"

"What?"

"Where are you, Regina ?" she said coldly and there was a silence on the other side of the line.

"I told you, I'm having lunch with Robin."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Mary..."

"Last call, Regina. Are you sure?"

A silence.

"Yes."

"OH MY GOD." she exclaimed. "How can you lie to me like this? And how can you lie to _Robin_ like this? Where the fuck are you, Regina? And with whom?!"

"I told you-"

"Don't you _dare _tell me you're with Robin because he actually just left my office asking to have lunch with you and asking where you are?!"

A silence.

"Oh no."

"Oh YES."

"What did you say?"

"Are you serious, right now?

"Mary… I'll explain everything. Just tell me what you said to him."

A silence.

Mary Margaret had never been as angry as she was right now.

"Are you with Daniel?"

"Mary..."

"_Are you, Regina_?"

A silence.

"This is not what you think-"

"I'm only gonna ask you once more. Are you?"

"Yes." she admitted.

"God I never thought you could be that selfish, Regina."

"Mary, no-"

"Or stupid."

"Please listen-"

"Robin loves you more than anything and you are willing to lose it all because of DANIEL?"

"That's not-"

"I have to go. I am so disgusted by you right now and I don't think I have anything to say that isn't mean."

She closed the call and took a deep breath, closing her eyes.

She had lost her nerves and slightly regretted it but if Regina was her best friend, she loved Robin dearly and …

She couldn't understand her.

"Are you coming?" said a voice and she jumped, finding Robin in front of her.

"What?"

"To lunch." he smiled and then looked concerned, "Are you alright, Mary?"

"I …" she took her purse. "I have to… I have to go actually."

"Oh."

"Sorry, Robin."

She didn't even hear his answer, she ran away because this wasn't her secret to keep.

* * *

Regina came home and she had never been this anxious because Mary Margaret had not been in the office when she came back from lunch, had not even answered her phone calls or her texts and she had refused to open to her when she stopped by her house, so she didn't know what she had told Robin…

Oh God.

She opened the door to silence.

"Robin?" she called, voice trembling.

"In the living room!" and his voice was bright and clear, she thought she could cry of joy, he wasn't aware.

Mary had not told him.

She walked to him and he was watching something on the tv, smiled when he saw her and she hurried to take off her shoes before snuggling to him on the couch, getting drunk on the smell of him because she truly thought it would be over.

"Are you alright, my love?"

"Perfect now that I am with you."

Robin chuckled and he tilted her head, kissing her tenderly and she kissed back.

"Where were you around noon?" he asked, playing with her hair and she froze slightly.

"I had lunch with a colleagu, you know Belle who teaches 2nd grade? Sorry I didn't warn you."

He hummed, kissing her temple tenderly.

"My fault, lovely. I should have warned you I was coming by."

He kissed her one last time and then resumed watching what he was watching on the tv, unaware of the fact that Regina's heart was breaking in her chest.

He trusted her so completely.

She was a monster.

* * *

**Friday 12/01**

She came in her classroom, heart beating so fast in her chest and then saw Mary's office was opened.

Regina took a deep breath and came in, saw her friend looking at something on her computer.

"We need to talk."

Mary froze and then their eyes locked and there was so much anger in her…

Regina had never seen that.

"I don't have anything to say to you."

"Mary..."

"No, Regina." said the brunette, getting up. "You know what I had to do yesterday? I had to cover up for you and I hated it. I hated that you made me do that! Because Robin is my friend and he deserves better than being cheated on! Most of all by _you!_"

"I AM NOT CHEATING ON HIM!" she shouted and Mary Margaret jumped.

"You're seeing Daniel behind his back, what's the difference?"

Regina felt like she was about to throw up.

This was the truth she had been so afraid to hear.

That yes, she might not be sleeping with Daniel but this still counted as cheating...

She was sure Robin would felt this way, too.

"He is not my lover. I'm not in love with him or anything ! We're just friends who want to spend time together and-"

"Is Robin aware?"

"No..."

"Are you lying to him all the time to see Daniel? "

"Mary..."

"Yes or no?"

"Yes." and now there were tears ready to leave her eyes.

"Will it or will it not break Robin's heart when he will learn about it?" asked Mary, walking closer to her and Regina felt tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Yes." her voice broke.

"Then I don't see a difference, Regina. You're cheating and I never thought you would be the one to break Robin's heart." she said so coldly.

And then she was out and Regina couldn't stop the sobs that took her.

She felt so alone.

She couldn't talk to Robin about this.

She couldn't talk to Mary Margaret.

There was only one person she could talk to about this…

But it was his fault if all of this happened.

She shouldn't do this.

She should stop.

But she was screwed anyway, wasn't she?

Regina took her phone and dialed a number.

"Regina?"

"Can we talk, please? Mary Margaret learnt about our deal and she hates me."

"I'm coming."

"Thank you, Daniel."

There were no words to describe how pathetic she felt.

* * *

**Wednesday 23/01**

_"Hi, this is Regina. You know what to do! BIP."_

Robin frowned and tried again.

_"Hi, this is Regina. You know what to do! BIP."_

"Where are you..." murmured the young man.

He checked his watch again.

8pm.

She should be home.

He tried again, and a little voice in his head whispered that this kind of thing happened a lot lately…

"Robin?" she cut his thoughts answering her phone, and he let out a deep breath.

"Regina! Where are you?"

"Hm, work."

"Oh. A lot of things to do?"

"Yes, but I will be home soon."

"Okay, I'll make dinner then."

"No!" she hurried to say and he frowned again. "I mean, don't wait up for me, honey."

"Okay. See you later, then."

"I love you."

"And you know I do, too."

And then she was out of the conversation.

* * *

**Friday 02/02**

Robin hurried to came home, a hot soup from her favourite store and a bunch of flowers by his sides.

She had called earlier, said she was going back home because she was sick and couldn't be there for their lunch.

Of course Robin had been worried so he had taken his day off to take care of his wonderful girlfriend.

She deserved it and he had to work to prove to her he was worthy of her even after his display of jealousy with Daniel months ago.

So,

He had stopped to buy a soup, had bought flowers and was now on his way to making her feel better, or at least look over her.

It was his job after all.

"Regina?" he called, coming in and laying his keys on the table. "I am here my love, and I brought soup." He walked upstairs and opened the door of their room, ready to see her asleep or laid down.

But he frowned…

No one.

"Regina?" he called again, checking the bathroom. "Regina?" he called, louder.

But no one.

Robin went downstairs and looked in each rooms of their house.

No one.

Regina wasn't there.

He took his phone, worried.

She would have called him if it had worsened…

Right?

If she was at the hospital or something like that.

_"Hi, this is Regina. You know what to do. BIP."_

"Come on..." he breathed but after calling her five times, chose to let a message. "My love, it's me. I'm home and I'm worried. Where are you? Are you alright? Please, call me back. Please."

But she didn't.

* * *

Hours later, Regina came back home and she ran a hand through her hair.

She had a great day with Daniel ( they talked a lot, about her guilt mostly and it helped her) but she couldn't fully enjoy it when she lied to Robin everyday.

She heard noises from the kitchen and frowned,

"Robin?" she called and then she saw him, looking so worried and yet so relieved to see her.

"Bloody hell, Regina." he breathed, British accent coming through full force ( and this was usually how she knew he really was upset) before he almost ran to her and engulfed her in a tight hug. "Where have you been?" he asked, receding in order to cup her cheeks and blue eyes locked onto brown. "I've been worried sick. I thought… I don't know what I thought ! I took my day off to take care of you but you weren't there when I came home. Where were you? Are you alright? Why didn't you answer your phone?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked, so lost but then her eyes got lost on the package of the soup, and on the flowers and her heart broke all over again.

She really had it all, hadn't she?

And one day, she would lose it all.

Because of her own stupidity.

And then Regina started crying.

She started crying because she was a little ball of nerves right now, so lost and she didn't know how to get out of the dead end she had put her own self into.

She wanted to talk to Robin but it was too late now and if she talked…

She would lose him for good.

Him, his good heart and charming dimples ; his blue eyes full of love and strong arms…

Him, the love of her entire life.

What the hell had she done?

"I am so sorry..." is all that she could say again and again between two sobs and Robin hold her, kissed her and murmured in her hair that she was speaking nonsense, she didn't need to apologize.

But she did, God she did.

And that had her crying harder, made him try to comfort her with his love and affections…

In one part of his head ( becoming louder and louder) and even if he was busy comforting the wome that he loved, Robin couldn't stop thinking something was wrong.

Something between them was very wrong.

And if he was truly honest with himself…

All the times he came by her office and she wasn't there, having lunch with a _colleague_...

All the times he called and she couldn't talk...

All the times he went home early and she wasn't there...

All the times he wanted to see her but she was _busy_...

And now today...

His heart stopped.

Because he had finally opened his eyes and realized that Regina, _his _Regina had been slowly taking her distance from him.

He had not even noticed.

He had not…

But Robin could finally see it now and that had his heart dropping severale stages in his chest.

He was losing her.


	10. Chapter 10

Robin hold her tigther against him.

He was losing her.

How the hell did this happen?

And how the hell had he not noticed earlier?

God...

Oh God.

"Robin?" came her voice and she must have sensed the change in him because she receded slightly and his eyes widened in panic before he cupped her cheeks.

"I love you, Regina. So much." he swore fervently. "You have to know there isn't _one thing_ I wouldn't do for you."

More tears fall from her eyes.

"I know." her voice broke.

And knowing that was even the worst.

"You can tell my anything." their eyes locked again and there was a depth in hers that took his breath away and he knew her, knew her better than he knew himself and something was holding her back. "_Anything._" he said again because he needed to know. He needed to know what was holding her back. "Anything, Regina. Just tell me, I promise I'm not going anywhere."

Even though he had a feeling he would be the one hurt at the end.

And then she said nothing for a few seconds, she just looked at him and looked at him.

Before she took a deep breath and clutch at his jacket, bringing her closer to her in order to snuggle against him and he let her go willingly.

"I know." she breathed. "I know that, Robin. But all I want to do right now is go to our bed and sleep."

"Regina-"

"Please."

And how could he deny her.

* * *

A few minutes later they were both comfy in their bed, snuggled against each other but yet there were so many things unsaid between them...

And that was what kept them awake.

Regina couldn't sleep because she was worried about the consequences her sudden outburst would have.

Robin couldn't sleep because he was scared to death about losing her.

* * *

Regina didn't recall falling asleep until she was aware of Robin's soft snores against her hair.

She smiled sadly and very slowly turned around in his arms ( they had slept exactly in the position they had fallen asleep, like even their bodies were afraid to break up) and she felt tears pricked at the back of her eyes when she saw he was frowning, even in sleep.

She sighed and traced the outline of his face, smiling when he scrunched his nose slightly and then his eyelids fluttered and two very worried blue eyes settled on her.

"Hey." she breathed and he tried a smile but one which didn't really touched his eyes.

"Hi." he said, voice hoarse with sleep yet. "Did you sleep well?"

She chuckled weakly,

"As good as you did, I gather."

He nodded.

"Regina..."

She knew he wanted to talk but she wasn't ready to quit their little bubble.

So she did the only thing she could think of.

She kissed him.

At first he kissed her back, hands in her hair and bringing her so, so close to him she didn't know where he began and she ended.

But then as her hands danced on his chest ( she needed him) he stopped her and she froze.

"I can't." he breathed and she froze. They receded once again, "Regina, I need to know-"

"Please, not now Robin." her voice broke.

He opened the mouth to answer but she quickly left his embrace.

* * *

They were on patrols but Robin was so distracted that he didn't notice the light was red until Swan screamed an he hit the brake abruptly, cursing softly before checking his friend was fine.

"I am so sorry." he breathed, "Are you alright, Emma?"

The blond groaned something but it died on her lips when her eyes fall on his face and he straighten up because he didn't need her pity.

"Don't look at me like that."

"You look horrible, Robin."

And he did.

It was heartbreaking to see him like this after she had seen him happier than even these last few months.

"I've had very little sleep."

Emma sighed.

"Anything you want to talk about?"

He swallowed, trying to keep his heartbreak in check.

"Not now." he breathed and she nodded.

"Fine. But please, take your day off and sort whatever you need to sort out, before you kill us both."

He swallowed again.

She was right.

He was in no state to work.

Not when the only thing in his mind was that Regina was about to leave him and he didn't know if he could live without her.

(Or rather he knew that he couldn't.)

* * *

Regina couldn't focus on her work.

She couldn't even think properly.

She knew she would have to talk to Robin eventually, but she didn't know how.

How?

She had refused each and every calls coming from Daniel because she had finally understood what she should have weeks ago.

She didn't need Daniel.

She needed Robin.

And she had to realize that now that she would lose him forever.

She couldn't live without him.

How could she do that?

Watch him fall in love with someone else?

He was hers.

She was his.

God, they didn't need anything else than that!

They had both been so stupid when everything they ever needed was right in front of them all along.

How come they had forgotten?

How come they had chosen to fight over such trivial things while the most important thing of all was already theirs?

She had reminded herself of that,

Now she needed to do the same to him.

And then, Regina got up, ready to take matters into her own hands.

She walked to the office of Mary Margaret and the brunette raised an eyebrow at seeing her this way,

"Regina?"

"I'm taking my day off. Zelena can have my class for the day, I know she's been wanting that for years."

"Okay. Are you alright?"

"Never been better." she said and then she left.

Where to?

Home.

Always home.

(Robin.)

* * *

Robin arrived at Regina's school merely seconds after she got in the elevator to leave it.

Talk about timing.

He walked to her classroom but glimpsed Zelena and so, with his heart in his throat he walked to Mary's office and swallowed when he knocked and her eyes widened.

"_Robin_!" she exclaimed and he tried a smile but knew he must look like hell.

"Can I see Regina, please?"

Mary Margaret tried a smile, fidgeting.

"You actually just missed her, she took her day off."

His heart stopped.

"Oh." he tried to hide the way his heart was squeezing so hard in his chest he was having trouble breathing but it must have shown because Mary Margaret was looking at him like he was about to crumble.

(Wasn't he?)

"Mary..." he started and she froze. "I know you are Regina's friend, but you are mine too."

"Oh Robin..."

"I just have to know." he breathed, blue eyes desperate. "Please."

"I know nothing!" but green eyes looked ecstatic and he knew she was lying.

So he went for it.

"Just tell me if she is seeing someone else." he murmured, because that was what was obsessing him. "Is she seeing Daniel behind my back? Is she with him again?"

A tear rolled down his cheek.

The thought that she could be in love with someone that wasn't him while she was the center of all his world.

"I know nothing other than the fact that she took her day off." breathed Mary after a moment of hesitation. And then she walked up, ready to leave. "I am sorry, Robin."

And then she was out of the room and Robin closed his eyes.

* * *

Regina finally knew what she had to do.

It was about damn time.

But she was here now, and ready to make it all right ...

Or die trying.

Her phone rang again and she frowned when she saw _he _was calling her for the hundredth time.

Maybe she should take his call.

So she did.

"Regina!" his relieved voice came out. "I've been trying to-"

"This has to stop." she only said and cursed herself at the way she told him.

"Excuse me?"

"I am sorry, Daniel. But I should never have agreed to see you behind Robin's back, that's just not me."

"But..."

"Not buts. I finally see clear on this. It has to stop."

"But we're friends!"

"We are."

"You are ready to let him decide who you're allowed or not to see?!" he exclaimed and she froze.

"That's not what it is."

Daniel chuckled darkly.

"He forbid you to see me and you're still blinding yourself that this is not what it is!"

"Stop yelling at me." she said so coldly she could hear him freeze.

"I am sorry." he finally said. "I just don't want to lose you."

"Daniel, I am your friend." she said, "But I am in love with Robin." he sighed and she added, "I love him and I don't want to lose him. If given a choice between the two of you..."

"You would chose him."

"Anytime. I am sorry. I just can't picture my life without him."

"But you can picture it without me?"

"I already did once." she said and he chuckled darkly once again. "I could do it again. I don't mean I wouldn't miss you, but I could live without you. I would never be able to live without Robin by my side."

A silence.

"This is not the end, Regina."

"Yes, it is." she said.

"No, because I will-"

But she closed the phonecall before he could answer and maybe this hurt a little bit, but it was nothing compared to the relief she felt, knowing she was done lying to Robin.

That finally,

_Finally,_

She was making it right.

* * *

Robin was at the bar where he had spent his day, ending his glass of whiskey.

He was losing the love of his entire life.

And the worst part?

It was all his fault.

All his bloody fault because he had acted like a bloody jerk in _forbidding_ – no less, Regina to see her bloody _friend_.

Her friend, God damn it !

And he had always sworn that he would _never _become that kind of obsessive, possessive boyfriend...

But now he was, wasn't he?

He was the jerk of a boyfriend who _forbid _the woman that he loved to see people in her life all so he could keep her by his sides.

Stupid.

So stupid.

He hated himself.

And he felt like even if he was losing her, the pain would be deserved.

He should have trusted her.

Trusted her love for him.

Who prevented their girlfriend to see their friend?!

When had he stopped trusting her enough to _forbid _her to do things.

He was such a jerk.

No wonder why she was thinking about leaving him.

He would leave himself too, under such circumstances.

Robin took a deep shaky breath and got up, he paid for his drinks and tried to clear his mind and heart.

Perhaps it wasn't too late to make this right.

Perhaps he could still...

Robin checked the velvet box was still in his pocket and then he went back home.

Ready to try to get her back one last time,

Or die trying.

* * *

Regina was making dinner for Robin, worried that it was now 7pm and he had still to come home.

She had been home for hours and he wasn't there.

She had called the station but Emma had told her he had taken the day off…

Where was he?

And she couldn't help a small part of her to hope he wasn't seeking comfort in someone that wasn't her because she had broken his heart.

He was hers.

She was his.

That was what she kept telling herself.

Her phone rang again and she jumped on it, hoping against hope it would be Robin, but it wasn't.

"Mary Margaret?"

"Robin came by the office !" she almost screamed and Regina's eyes widened.

"What? When?"

"Today, around noon ! And do you know what he asked me?"

"No."

"He asked me if you were seeing someone else! He even asked me if you were seeing Daniel behind his back!!"

Regina's heart broke in her chest.

"What..."

"AND NOW WHAT, REGINA?" screamed Mary and a tear rolled down Regina's eyes. "What will you do?

"Please stop yelling at me, Mary. I know you're doing it for me and Robin, but-"

"Yes, I'm doing it for you because you're messing with something that could be your happily ever after for some guy that didn't even-"

"You were right all along." cut her Regina and that stopped her. "About Robin, and Daniel and about me cutting things off with Daniel."

"What?"

"I did, by the way. I told Daniel I was done seeing him, and I am home. I am home making dinner for Robin even though he isn't here, wasn't here all day while Emma told me he had taken a day off and what if by my distance I had forced him to seek comfort in someone else and now I have ruined the absolute best thing that happened in my life and-"

"Please, Regina. Stop it." came Mary's voice, so soft now and that had tears pricked at the back of Regina's eyes. "Robin loves you, you know that."

"He loves me, yes. But I love him too and still I went behind his back with no intention to ever hurt him but you and I both know he would be devastated if he ever found out."

Mary sighed.

"Will you tell him?"

A silence.

Regina had thought about it.

A lot.

"No." she breathed. "I want to make things right but I don't want him to leave me."

"Secrets are dangerous, Regina."

"I know. But you won't tell him, right?"

A silence.

Maybe it was a risky thing to trust _Mary Margaret _of all people with her secret,

But she had no choice.

"Mary?"

"_Fine_." she breathed. "Your secret is safe with me."

Regina was about to add something when the door finally opened and her heart started beating so so fast in her chest.

"I have to go."

"Good luck, Regina."

* * *

Robin wiped his eyes, thinking about yet another way to show her he loved her and was the one for her.

He didn't even looked around once he was in because she was never home before at least 9 pm and how the hell had he not noticed earlier that she was pulling away from him?

God, he was so stupid.

"Robin." came her voice and he absolutely froze before looking up and she was there, looking so so beautiful in that red dress he loved so much ; brown eyes looking expectantly at him.

"Regina?" he breathed and he must be looking so stupid but she was here.

Why was she here?

She took a hesitant step to him but he couldn't move.

"You're here." he only said and that had her chuckle weakly and he saw a tear rolling down her cheek.

He was looking so lost that her heart broke in her chest.

How could she lose him when he meant so much to her?

She could feel sobs at the surface when she took another step closer and now he took one too, shyly and so hesitant that tears were starting to choke her.

"Oh Robin..." she breathed and her voice broke. "I am so sorry."

And that was enough.

They didn't know who moved first and how, but the next second they were in each others arms and kissing like nothing else mattered in the whole world.

Because nothing else did.

"My love." he breathed against her lips and she nodded, sobs taking her for good because this distance between them had scared the hell out of her but it was over now.

"I don't… I don't ever want..."

"Me neither." he cupped her cheeks, blue eyes meeting brown. "But we're here now. And this is true."

She nodded shakily, finding his lips again and again and again.

"I've been so stupid, Robin. But I've never cheated on you. _Never._"

She saw a few tears escaping his eyes and knew it was relief as he brought her close to him, breath short suddenly.

"I was so afraid I was losing you..."

"Never!" she cut him and their talk was so unstructured but it didn't matter, they had so much weighing on both of their hearts that needed to get out. "_Never._"

"I thought you would never forgive me..."

"I thought _you _would never forgive _me!"_

She cupped his cheeks again, kissing him like this was the last time.

"I should never have forbidden you anything Regina. I shouldn't have-"

"It's in the past, now." she cut him but he shook his head.

"No. I want to show you that I trust you, because I do."

"Robin..."

"I love you so so much."

"And I love you too."

"And if you want Daniel in your life, I don't need an explanation my love. I don't need to know what you do, or when you do it. I just need to know that it makes you happy because that is all I care about."

Her heart stopped.

"What?"

He brought her closer to him still, a smile in his face that was shining brighter than the sun she thought.

"You heard me."

"But… But everything that you said about worrying and-"

"I don't care anymore."

"Robin, you don't have to do that for me. I choose you. With all my heart. I don't need anything else because _you _are the only thing I need on Earth. "

"I know that." he smiled, his nose stroking hers. "I do. But that is not what I will ask of you. Ever again."

She was still crying but now she was smiling,

"I love you so much." she had already told him that but right now, nothing else mattered but he and she, united forever.

Robin had been waiting for the right moment for weeks.

But right now?

Well, right now as they were both emotional messes but she was looking at him with so much love in her eyes?

It felt like the right moment.

So he receded from her slightly and saw her panicked eyes but he cut her by kissing her lips tenderly, reaching for something in his pocket.

And then he went on one knee and saw Regina's eyes widening as she gasped loudly.

"Robin?" she asked and her heart had stopped in her chest.

Robin was on his knee, holding something in his hands that very much looked like a velvet box, looking at her with so much love and devotion.

Could it be…

She didn't dare let herself hope but…

"Regina," he started taking her hand and she squeezed it so tight he chuckled slightly. But she wasn't laughing. This was what she had dreamt of for years. And after everything that had happened, she couldn't believe she get to live her fairytale.

"Please Robin, don't make me wait any longer." she breathed and he laughed again, kissed her hand reverently before he opened the box and she gasped again at how utterly perfect the ring was.

"I've had this for months, now." he admitted and their eyes locked in a heated embrace. "And I've been carrying it around, waiting for the right moment. But Regina, there was never gonna be a right moment because with you? Our life together is a following of right moments. How could I pick one? " she chuckled lovingly at that and he smiled, " I know we fight sometimes, we can be stubborn as hell and we don't agree on everything, and sometimes like lately we clearly lack on communication… But none of that matters. What matter is that you make me happier than I would have ever dreamt of. You are my everything, my love and my life, my lover and my bestfriend. I just want a chance to make you as happy as you make me for the rest of our lives… I know you are mine and I am yours, but now I want the whole world to know about that too. I want to start a family with you, our own little perfect family. I want it all, Regina. And I want it with you. So..." he chuckled nervously and she sobbed, "Regina Mills, will you make me the happiest man on Earth and marry me?"

She nodded with enthusiasm and that had him laughing again, before he put the ring on her finger and they were both crying as he kissed her hand again, getting up and she cupped his cheek, kissing him with every ounce of love she felt for him.

When they receded, he looked slightly dizzy and she smiled,

"I will, Robin." she said, voice wavering. "You are everything I have ever wished for and more than that. I can't wait to be yours forever and for you to be mine.. I actually have no much words left, and that my love is quite an exploit you made."

He loved and kissed her again and again and again, expressing with another way than words how much love they both felt for each other.

* * *

On the other side of the city, in a hotel room, Daniel was pacing and pacing and pacing.

"This will not be how it ends." he breathed, ending his glass of wine. "No." he stopped, having taken a decision. "This is not over, Regina. You and I will be together."


	11. Chapter 11

Regina woke up first, cuddling closer to her _fiancé _and smiling even in sleep.

She opened her eyes slowly and the first thing she saw was her ring, from where her hand was on Robin's chest.

God she loved him.

She couldn't believe it...

_ **Engaged!** _

"You're thinking way too loudly." he muttered and she chuckled, gave a soft kiss to his chest and he hummed pleasantly. "Do that again."

Regina laughed and kissed his chest again and then, before she had time to understand what was happening, Robin was pinning her on the bed, her hands intertwined in his by her head.

His eyes fall on her ring and he smiled brightly,

"It looks really good on you."

"Good," she smiled. "Because I feel like I should warn you..." he frowned slightly and she whispered like it was a big secret, "I'm never getting that off my finger."

Robin laughed tenderly and leant in, nuzzling her nose with his.

"That's the idea, m'lady."

And then he kissed her.

* * *

Robin whistled his way to work and saw how Emma's eyes widened when she saw how happy he was.

"You look awfully happy." was all that she said and Robin laughed.

"I've done what you said and "sorted things out" with Regina."

"And?"

Robin beamed.

"I proposed."

Emma got up right away and ran to him before giving her friend a big hug and he chuckled, hugged her back before they receded.

"No _way__!_" she exclaimed, "For real?"

"For real."

"I gather she said yes, looking how happy you are."

"She did. And I am!"

Emma smiled again,

"God Robin, I am so happy for you!"

"I hope my marriage will be as happy as yours is."

She smiled at that and then froze.

Because suddenly, she didn't know what to do. Emma wanted to tell her friend what she had seen at the bar when Regina had claimed she didn't see Daniel anymore… But Robin was so happy.

And it wasn't any of her business.

(When had _that _started to stop her?)

"Emma?" she jumped and Robin was frowning slightly. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Just happy and quite shocked, I think." he chuckled at that and she smiled, "You will be." she then said and he tilted his head, "Happy."

Robin beamed.

* * *

Regina was in her classroom but was having a hard time making her lessons to the kids.

She couldn't stay focused long enough.

Nope.

Because all she was able to do was looking at her engagement ring, smiling dreamily about it.

But then it was lunch and Mary Margaret stormed into her classroom, looking upset and Regina frowned, getting up.

"Is there a problem?"

"I don't know. You tell me."

"What?"

"Were you serious when you told me you had stopped seeing Daniel or were you saying so just to get me off your back?"

"_What?"_ said Regina again but this time, this time she added eyes widening. "Of course I was serious ! I am done seeing Daniel, because I love Robin."

"Regina..." said Mary in a warning.

"I do ! I love him ! And … actually, I wanted to tell you that before you came here screaming at me… WE'RE ENGAGED!"

Mary froze.

And then the biggest of smile lit up her face.

"What?"

"Robin and I had a fight, but he ended up proposing and… Oh God Mary, I've been wanting this for years! Robin and I are getting married ! "

Mary chuckled and ran to her best friend, hugging her tightly.

"I am so so so happy for you two."

Regina smiled and hugged back, before receding.

"I'm really serious about this, you know."

"I can see that." frowned her friend and that had Regina frowning too.

"Then what is the matter?"

A silence.

And Regina had a bad feeling about it all.

"Mary?" she asked again and her friend sighed deeply.

"You're not gonna like it."

"Tell me."

She sighed again.

"Daniel is waiting for you outside of your office."

Regina froze.

* * *

Emma needed to talk to Regina.

That was all the blond woman was able to think about.

She needed to talk to her and ask her exactly what she was doing with Daniel and make sure it was really over.

"Robin?" she called her partner and he looked up, still with this smile on his face he had not been able to shut down.

"Yep?"

"I'm feeling a bit under the weather, do you mind if I go home this afternoon?"

"Not at all." he smiled, "Get some rest, Swan. I'll do some papers and head back home to my fiancée." he smiled even wider, uttering that last word.

And yes, Emma knew she was making the right decision.

Robin was her friend (probably her best friend, not that she would ever admit it.) and she was about to make sure nothing would make that happy smile leave his face.

* * *

"Excuse me?"

"Daniel is outside, waiting to talk to you."

Regina groaned.

And then she walked to the door and opened it, finding Daniel on the other side.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" she said loudly and his eyes widened in surprise.

"I should leave you two alone." whispered Mary, leaving to her own office.

"I'm here because I miss you, Regina."

"Daniel..."

"I know you miss me too."

"This has to stop."

"We are friends and you can't just cut me off your life like I mean absolutely nothing to you!"

She tried to remain calm.

She really did.

"You need to leave."

"No."

"Leave, Daniel."

"No."

"LEAVE."

He jumped and then glared at her.

"I know you don't really want me to leave. It's this _Robin-"_

"Don't you dare speak ill of him." she said in a warning voice and Daniel chuckled darkly but she kept talking. "You have to let me go, Daniel."

"I don't want to."

"But I am not changing my mind. I chose Robin..." she took a deep breath. "And since last night, we're engaged."

His eyes widened.

"Excuse me?"

"Robin and I are getting married and if you really are my friend, you know I couldn't be happier."

A silence.

"No."

"Daniel..."

"No." he said again, "This is not over, Regina."

And then he left in a hurry, but Regina couldn't help but worry about his next actions.

* * *

Emma finally arrived at Regina's office and took the elevator.

It stopped at the third floor and she left it someone was waiting to hop inside.

And she froze.

_Daniel. _

Okay.

This was too much.

Robin didn't deserve that.

* * *

Regina let herself fall on her chair, worried.

Yes, she was worried.

Gone was her cheerful mood.

Because this couldn't be good.

Daniel refusing to let her go couldn't be good.

He was up to something.

She still knew him enough to at least know that.

But then, her door opened and Emma came in, glaring.

"We have to talk."

Regina swallowed.

"What can I do for you, Emma?"

"Cut the crap." Regina froze but nothing would have prepared her for what came out of the blond's mouth next. "I know about you and Daniel."

Regina's heart stopped and she hurried to get up.

"No. This is _not _what you think it is."

"I know you've been seeing him behind Robin's back, what's more to know?"

"Oh God. Emma, I've never cheated on Robin."

Emma glared at her.

"I've just seen Daniel leave. I've seen the two of you at the Rabbit's Hole. I know, Regina."

"We are just friends!" said Regina and now, she was desperate.

Desperate because if Mary Margaret was enough of her friend to keep her secret, she knew Emma was Robin's friend and that changed everything.

"Oh _please_..."

"I swear! Emma, you have to believe I would never do something like that to Robin. _Ever._" Emma frowned slightly. "Yes, he doesn't know I've been meeting with Daniel, but these meetings were friendly. I swear. Nothing ever happened!"

A small silence.

"I believe you." finally said Swan and Regina let go of a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Emma, you can't tell Robin. Please. We're finally happy again after everything that happened… I told Daniel I couldn't see him anymore. It's over. Please."

Emma sighed deeply and ran a hand on her face.

"Regina… You know how much the truth is important in a relationship. I can't… I can't just cover up for you and lie to my friend!"

"Please." she begged. "Please don't tell him. Robin… He wouldn't understand and I don't want to hurt him. I don't..." her voice broke. "I don't want to lose him."

Emma looked up and smiled sadly,

"Regina, trust me when I say you don't want to build your marriage on a lie. Especially not this important."

Regina's heart stopped.

"Please." she tried again, eyes shining with tears.

But Emma's decision was taken.

"Either you tell him, or I will." she breathed and then left, whispering a heartfelt, "I am truly sorry."

Once Emma gone, Regina let herself fall on her chair, feeling sobs racking through her chest.

It was over.

For real.

* * *

Emma left the building, heart twisting in her chest.

Guilt.

So much guilt.

She was not sure she had made the right decision so she made the only thing that would make her feel better.

She called her husband.

"Emma?"

She took a deep shaky breath.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Are you alright?" he said instead, so worried and she closed her eyes, wasn't surprised to feel a lonely tear rolling down her cheek.

"Neal, please. It's just… I did something and I don't know if I did the right thing."

A silence.

"Tell me, my love."

She took a deep breath.

They never talked about what she was about to.

But today, today she had to.

"Promise me you'll be honest in your answer, no matter how hurt that would make me."

"Emma, you're worrying me now."

"Did I make the right choice, telling you about what had happened with Killian before our wedding?"

No answer.

She knew how hurt he had been by her actions, and she cursed herself for asking the question.

Another minute went on and she was about to apologize when she heard him sigh and take a deep shaky breath.

"Emma, if you had not told me and..." his voice broke. "If I had to learn what had happened after our wedding, if I had to learn it by someone else… I would never have been able to forgive you. No matter how painful it was to learn about it, you not telling me would have been so much worst. It would have destroyed our entire relationship and our marriage _forever_." She closed her eyes, more tears falling. "Whatever you did, Emma. You did the right thing."

"I love you, you know that right?"

He chuckled.

"I do."

"And I'm sor-"

"Please, not again." he cut her apologies. "Not again, Emma. It's in the past. I want to keep thinking about our future."

She smiled, wondering how she even got so lucky.

"I love you." she said again and he returned her words before they closed the call.

Emma took a deep shaky breath, wiped her eyes and then turned around.

She had some explanations to do.

* * *

Robin called but Regina didn't answer.

She didn't because she was crying her heart out, sobs racking through her body because she was not strong enough to lose him.

And Robin would never forgive her.

She knew that.

She was sure of that.

Suddenly, a knock at her door made her jump and when she looked up, Emma was there.

"Emma." Regina got up, heart in her throat. "Please, I beg you. Don't do that. Don't tell Robin."

Emma sighed and came into her office,

"I've never told anyone about what I'm about to tell you, Regina." she said. "Not even Robin." Regina frowned and they both sat. "A few weeks before our wedding…" Emma took a deep breath. "I did something awful. Do you remember Killian?"

Regina nodded, frowning slightly.

"You two met in a bar, right?"

Emma nodded.

"Quite right. Neal and I had this huge fight, we were actually on a break for weeks and weeks. I thought we would never found our way back to each other. Anyway. Killian and I really hit it off. What we had was … passionate, to say the least. _Chemistry _in all of its meaning. But when you have chemistry, the only other thing you need is timing… And it wasn't our time. I was so very much in love with Neal, I couldn't open my heart for Killian. I don't know what would have happened if we had met first, but my choice was made. So we didn't work out in the end." Emma took a deep breath, looking at the ceiling for a few seconds. "Then… a few weeks before our wedding… you have to understand, I was under so much pressure and Neal and I barely even saw each other and… I don't know. I don't know what came over me. I still can't explain it."

"What happened?" asked Regina because she had a bad feeling about it all.

"I can't explain it." said Emma once again. "I went to the bar Killian and I met, knowing I would meet him there. And I did. We spent the night laughing and talking and flirting and it felt so good to be so free for a change… We slept together." she looked down, a tear rolling down her cheek. "I still feel so terrible about it. I've hurt them both by doing so. Killian didn't deserve me leading him on, and Neal didn't deserve to be betrayed two weeks before our wedding."

Regina didn't know what to say.

So Emma smiled sadly and kept talking.

"I've decided to keep it a secret, you know? Try to live with it. I talked to Killian and it was difficult for him, but he understood and you know what, he was a much more honorable man I thought he would be, because he took a step back and let us be, swore he would never say a thing and only wanted me to be happy." Emma cleared her throat. "But I couldn't live with that and I was about to realize it. I came home the next day and Neal was waiting for me with flowers and his loving self, he apologized, told me he loved me and was so sorry we didn't see each other much anymore, than he had been so preoccupied with work and the wedding and pleasing everyone that he had forgotten the only one he wanted to really please and make happy was _me_." a sob took her and Regina knew how difficult it was to speak about. "I caved and ended up telling him everything right there. I couldn't start our lives together on a _lie_."

"How did it go?"

"It was awful." she whispered. "He cried a lot, I cried a lot and it was such a huge mess. I knew I had broken his heart and I had very little hope that we would make it through, I was ready to live heartbroken for the rest of my life. And then he got up, told me he needed to leave. I remember I was crying so much I barely saw him, and when I took off my ring to give it back, his voice broke and he asked me what I was doing. I told him the wedding was over and I didn't think he could have looked more hurt but he did, asked me if this was what I really wanted and if I wanted to be with Killian. He told me he loved me more than life itself and the decision was mine, he would abide by my wishes. I couldn't believe it. I asked him if he didn't want to leave me and I can remember how his eyes widened when he told me even now, he couldn't imagine his life without me. But he needed to give me time to figure out what I really wanted and he needed time to forgive me. And then I told him he could take all the time he wanted, that I would be waiting for him right in our apartment because I wanted to be with him, I loved him and no one else. He left but came back exactly 10 months later and… the rest is history." she smiled weakly, wiping her cheeks. "We've been happy ever since. He is my whole life, with Henry. And I know Killian is happy, too because last year we were actually invited to his wedding with his first love, Milah. They had been happy ever since. "

"Emma, I didn't know."

"No one does. But Regina, do you understand why I'm telling you this? I have done so much worst than you, but Neal forgave me because he loved me and because I had the courage to be honest about what I did. I asked him what would have happened if I had not told him and he answered that if he had to learn it after and by someone else than me, it would have destroyed our relationship and our marriage forever. Do you want that to happen between you and Robin?"

Regina looked down and then tears pricked at the back of her eyes again as her eyes fall on her engagement ring and she stroke it.

"What if he can't forgive me?" her voice broke, she sniffled. "I cannot live without him, Emma."

The blond smiled sadly and squeezed her hand.

"Regina, there is close to absolutely no chance that Robin would leave you." Regina chuckled sadly, "But you have to be honest."

And Regina hated it.

But she knew Emma was right.

* * *

Once Emma gone, Regina decided to call Robin.

"Hi, Robin."

"My love." he said cheerfully and she closed her eyes, "You know that you've been the only thing I have been able to think about all day."

Regina smiled, heart warming.

"Robin, you have to know that I love you so much. You are the love of my entire life, my _soulmate_. No matter what happens, I will love you for the rest of time, until my dying day."

A small silence and then Robin chuckled happily, his voice warm when he answered.

"Are you telling me all of this now because you're thinking of leaving the country without me, m'lady?"

Regina tried to laugh but he had to know how serious she was about this.

"No." she said and then added, "But you do know all of this, right?"

"I do, my love." he told her, "And I feel very much the same, you know that too."

She closed her eyes again.

"Maybe we can have dinner together tonight, I have something very important to talk to you about."

Her heart broke in her chest.

"Of course. You know I'm always happy to spend time with you"

"I know." her voice broke. "I … I have to go, Robin. See you tonight?"

"Can't wait."

She closed the call and buried her face in her hands.

But no matter how hard it was,

Emma was right.

She needed to come clean about this.

And he would forgive her, with time.

She had to trust that his love for her was that strong.

* * *

Robin was on his way home and he got out of his car, took the bunch of flowers he had bought for his _fiancée _( okay, he would never get tired of saying that.) and he was smiling so hard his cheeks were actually starting to hurt.

But he was happier than he had ever been.

And nothing could go wrong.

At least that was what he had thought…

Because waiting for him in front of his porch was the last person on Earth he wanted to see…

"_Daniel._" he whispered and the man looked up, getting up right away and walking towards him.

* * *

Regina was supposed to have left the office an hour ago, but she had needed that time to keep her calm and think about what she wanted to say to Robin.

"Regina?" called a voice and she looked up, found Mary Margaret looking worriedly at her. "Are you alright?"

Regina took a deep breath.

"You know what? For the first time since it all began, I am at peace with my decision."

But if only she had left early, like she had first intended to…

* * *

"What are you doing here?" asked Robin, because he hated that man and there was no pretending otherwise.

Daniel glared at him.

"I came to talk."

"Regina isn't here." said shortly Robin, "She isn't here and isn't free tonight."

Daniel chuckled and that had Robin's blood boiled.

"I came to talk to _you_, actually."

Robin's eyes widened.

"Well, not that the idea of that isn't totally enchanting to me, but I do have better use for my time." he snapped, walking to his door while searching for his keys.

"Beautiful flowers."

"Not for you, I'm afraid."

"I'm sure Regina will love it."

Robin stopped and tried really hard not to turn around and punch the guy right in the face.

"That's the point, yes." he said and had finally managed to find his keys, "Now, if you'll excuse me I have an evening planned with my _fiancée._"

Daniel fell silent and Robin was quite proud of himself until he heard it.

"Or so I heard, yes."

He turned around, frowning.

"How so?"

"What?"

"How could you possibly know that Regina and I are engaged?"

Daniel smirked.

"She really hasn't told you, has she."

"What the hell are you talking about."

Daniel laughed happily.

"Oh God, I won't lie Robin, I'm going to really enjoy that."

"Enjoy _what_?"

And now he was getting out of patience.

"I'm not surprised Regina didn't tell you, after everything she says about you..." Robin's heart stopped.

"What do you mean?"

"We've been seeing each other for months, Robin." Robin's heart stopped in his chest and he was sure his face lost all of its colours.

World crumbling all around him.

"Excuse me?"

"After you forbade her to be friends with me, she came to me and we decided to be friends without your consent. All those times you called her and she was _busy with work? _She was actually with me."

"You're lying."

"Am I?"

And God, Robin wanted to wipe that smirk off that stupid face.

But before he had a chance to do so, Daniel chuckled again and walked back to his car, using Robin's shock at his own advantage,

"Maybe you should talk to your… _fiancée. _I can guarantee she had a lot of let's say… _surprising_ stuff to tell you. " he chuckled, "Goodnight, Robin. Enjoy your night. "

And Robin was left alone in front of his porch, heart beating so fast in his chest because no.

No it couldn't be true.

Regina wouldn't do that.

She wouldn't…

Daniel had been the one she had seen behind his back?

But.

But they were happy…

How could she?

Did something else happen.

Did they…

Have they…

Robin felt tears pricked at the back of his eyes, but chose to focus on anger because it was less painful right now.

He came inside, slammed the door, threw the flowers on the couch and opened a bottle of whiskey, filling himself a drink.

This couldn't be happening.

He had asked her.

He had asked her if she had anything to tell him.

He had asked her so many times.

Why would she lie to him?

Why would she lie to him except if she had something to hide?

She should have told him.

He would have been devastated, but he would have forgiven her eventually.

To learn it by Daniel...

Why had she lied?

Why would she lie if their meetings were innocent.

And that hurt Robin more than he liked to admit.

* * *

When Regina came home, she found Robin sat on the couch, a glass of whiskey on his hands.

He looked pale.

So pale.

And then their eyes locked and she absolutely froze.

He knew.

"Is it true?" he only breathed and his voice was so cold.

"Robin..."

"Is it true, Regina?"

She swallowed and he got up, that was all the answer he needed.

"Look..."

"HOW LONG." She jumped but he looked so, so angry.

"A few months..."

He chuckled darkly and ended his drink before laying the glass on the table.

"You never stopped talking to him, did you? It's almost been a year since he returned Regina. A year."

And he looked so hurt.

She wished she could go back in time more than anything.

"Robin.."

"Did you?"

"But I love _you_. That has never changed! You must see that, now! "

He shook his head.

"What I see is that you've been lying to me for a year-"

"No-"

"Sneaking around to meet with him."

"Robin-"

"That's what I see, Regina!"

His eyes were wide and betrayed and she walked to him,eager to make things right again.

"Please, Robin... Please."

"And you know the _worst?_" he said, taking a step back and she stopped, "The worst is that I had to learn it from fucking Daniel!"

Her heart stopped.

"I wanted to tell you..."

"WHEN?!" he shouted again and a tear rolled down her cheek, "When did you want to tell me, Regina? Was it months ago when he came back and I asked you to make a choice? Was it weeks ago when I asked you if it was over with him? Was it days ago when I asked you if there was anything I should know? WHEN EXACTLY DID YOU PLAN ON TELLING ME?"

"Tonight." her voice broke. "Oh God, Robin. Everything changed when you asked me to marry you… I knew I couldn't keep living on a lie."

He buried his face in his hands and Regina tried to choke out her sobs.

"Did you two..." he was not looking at her and Regina opened horrified eyes.

"NO!" she exclaimed loudly and he actually jumped. "Oh God, never Robin."

"All these times I thought you were seeing someone else..."

"I would never-"

"But you kind of did, Regina!"

"NEVER!" she screamed back because he had to at least see that.

"Bloody hell, Regina. Open your eyes ! You lied to me about seeing another man! You made excuses to see him! You told me you were busy every time I wanted to spend time with you but actually you were spending time with _him_! You may not have slept with him but you might as well have, Regina! This was the only thing missing from this all cheater-package-thing!"

"Oh God." she cried, hands trembling. "Robin, I knew you'd react that way-"

"Oh fucking great. So now this is _my_ fault?!"

"NO! I NEVER SAID THAT!"

"THEN WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"I AM SORRY, OKAY!" her voice broke, and she was having trouble breathing. Their eyes met and she saw how hurt he really was, and that broke her heart even more. "I realized I made a mistake and I ENDED IT! I told Daniel I would net see him again and that's why he is son angry. I CHOSE YOU."

Robin chuckled darkly.

"You didn't choose me, Regina."

Her heart stopped at the coldness in his voice.

"Robin, please."

"Face the truth." he looked up and a tear was rolling down his cheek, "You lied to me for a year in order to spend all of your time with Daniel." his voice broke. "You may not realize it, but it's _him_ that you chose."

"No… Robin, no..."

"I need some air to think." he whispered and stormed off past her, she tried to stop him but he receded from her hold. "Don't touch me, please." he breathed but he looked so heartbroken that she ran after him.

"Robin, please-"

"This wasn't the way I hoped this night would go."

"I know but please-"

"Just. I need some air."

She ran and put herself in front of the door, saw the way his eyes were shining with unshed tears.

"I love _you_."

He shook his head, blue eyes wide and hurt.

"How can you still say that, Regina?" his voice broke and he looked utterly desperate to make her understand his point. "You put our whole relationship on jeopardy for a chance to be with _him_."

"But… I don't want to lose you."

Their eyes locked.

"I have to leave this house." he whispered, "Please, let me go."

"Robin-"

"_Please._"

And she knew she had lost, she had went too far and he was too hurt to listen to her.

"I'll be here, waiting for you. All eternity if this is what it takes to get you back."

He opened the door and didn't even look at her when he left, saying

"Please Regina, don't say things that you don't mean."

And then he was gone.

And Regina crumbled on the floor, her legs finally giving up on her, sobs racking through her body.

This was a nightmare.

It had to be.

It couldn't…

No.

This couldn't be real.


	12. Chapter 12

Regina was in their bed, cuddled in one of Robin's sweatshirt and crying her heart out.

She had ruined the only good thing in her life.

She had ruined his love for her.

How could she had done that?

"How..." she whimpered to no one but herself.

She was sobbing, tears blurring her vision and breath erratic as her lungs were compressing in her chest due to her forcing them to breath.

Then she took her phone, dialed the only number she knew by heart…

"_You've reached Robin, leave me a message and I'll call you later!"_

She cried harder in front of this voice she already missed so much,

"Robin..." her voice broke and she sniffled. "I am sorry. I am so, so so sorry. Please… Oh please my love answer me… Please. I know… I know I…" she couldn't do it. Her tears wouldn't even let her talk. "I love you." she breathed brokenly and then ended the conversation and buried her face in the pillow.

* * *

Robin's phone rang from where he had put it on the table in front of him, but when he saw the picture of the woman he loved more than anything else, he just stared with tears pricking at the back of his eyes.

Because she had been cheating on him.

Yes, she may not have actually sleep with Daniel, but it felt exactly the same to him.

And that hurt.

That hurt like hell.

What did that even mean for them?

An entire year.

Did she really love him as much as she claimed?

Or had he been a way to forget about the pain Daniel had inflicted her, and now he was back but she was too proud to go to him so she stayed with Robin while she really loved Daniel and-

"Please, stop." came a voice and he jumped, seeing Emma at the door looking sadly at him.

Robin wiped his cheeks (and when did those treacherous tears fall down?) and tried to clear his throat.

"I brought you covers." she said and he nodded gratefully,

"Thanks. And sorry for the hour and barging in without notice."

"Please Robin." she waved her hand as if it was nothing. "You're my friend. Of course I'm here when you need me. Plus, Neal likes you, you know that. And let's not talk about Henry… You're like his favorite uncle."

He smiled sadly.

"Thank you."

And then his phone beeped and he saw he had a new voice mail.

Tears again.

Oh God, his heart would stop from the pain wouldn't it?

"You should at least give her a chance to explain herself."

"Emma..."

"She really meant to tell you, you know."

Robin's heart froze.

"You knew?!"

A silence and Emma paled.

"I did."

Another silence and Robin really tried not to feel betrayed for the second time but…

"You didn't tell me." and it sounded like an accusation even to his own voice.

"I didn't." she admitted. "I am sorry Robin, but Regina wanted to be the one to tell you and I thought she deserved a right to save your relationship."

Another silence.

"You should have told me."

"I am sorry." Robin nodded and then she sighed, "I'll leave you to it, then. Try to sleep, Robin. You'll both talk it out in the morning."

"I doubt that very much." he whispered as she left the room.

* * *

Regina was still in bed, tears rolling down her cheeks.

And then her phone beeped.

She jumped on it and couldn't help but feel disappointed when she saw it was only Emma.

But then her heart started beating faster.

**ES: Hi Regina, I am really sorry for how things turned out. Robin is with us tonight, at the house and I think he will stay here for some time so please don't worry about that.**

Her fingers were shaking as she answered.

**RM: Thank you so much, Emma. How is he?**

**ES: You have to keep faith he'll find his way back to you at some point.**

Regina laid her phone down and whimpered.

Hope.

Here with that word again…

But what hope was there when she had broken his trust?

* * *

**The next day.**

Regina was trying to eat something in their kitchen, but all she was really able to do was to think about Robin.

She picked her phone again and tried to call him…

"_You've reached Robin, leave me a message and I'll call you later!"_

She closed her eyes.

"Robin, this is me. Again." she took a deep shaky breath, "Look, I just want you to know that I love you more than anything in this world and I am so sorry about what happened. I made a mistake. I know that. But I will wait for you to forgive me, no matter how long it takes… I love you."

She closed the call and closed her eyes tightly, tears rolling down her cheeks.

* * *

Robin was listening to her voicemail, heart breaking in his chest.

He wanted to believe her.

He wanted to call her and tell her it was forgotten and they were good again.

But he couldn't.

He was too stubborn.

And she had hurt him…

She had hurt him and he didn't want this to be so easy for her.

So no matter how much it hurt him, no matter how much he wanted her…

He didn't call her back.

* * *

**The next week.**

Mary Margaret saw Regina came into her office and frowned, worried.

Her best friend was so miserable and she didn't know what to do to make it all better.

She was pale and so very heartbroken…

Even the kids were starting to notice.

"Are you alright?" she asked, coming in the office where Regina was staring at an imaginary point on the wall.

"It's been a week." she said, voice hoarse. "A week and Robin still won't talk to me." her voice broke, "A week since I was able to sleep and all I can think about is him, and us and how happy we were."

"Regina..."

"I'm not even sure we're still engaged." she sobbed and God, Mary's heart broke for her.

"Things will work out, I'm sure of it."

"I don't even know who I am without him, Mary."

"I know." she breathed, "but you have to keep faith Regina. Robin loves you. He does."

Regina tried to nod, but her lips were trembling and soon enough she was crying. And that had Mary so worried… Because Regina wasn't one to cry in front of anyone.

"I'm not so sure..." Regina finally broke.

* * *

Robin Locksley was miserable.

That much was sure for Emma.

He looked so pale and empty, and so not like the Robin she was used to see and work with.

"You wanna talk about it?" she tried and he shook his head, eyes lost on a faraway point.

"Not really."

"Robin..."

"It's fine, Swan."

She sighed again, he didn't smile, didn't react to her lame jokes.

He was here but his head (and heart) were clearly elsewhere.

She had a pretty good idea _where_.

"I can see it's hurting you."

He sighed again.

"Of course it is. I love her."

Emma shook her head,

"Then for God's sake Robin, talk to her!"

The man looked down, pensive.

"It's more complicated than that, Emma."

"I don't see why. Yes, she's made a mistake but she's clearly sorry for it and she clearly loves you."

Robin chuckles sadly.

"I don't blame you for not understanding." and his voice was so low, this wasn't like him at all. "But it _is _more complicated than you think." he took a deep breath. "Yes, you're right nothing actually happened between Regina and Daniel, but you have to know that I have always feared something like that would happen. I didn't even want to date her at first, because I was afraid to be a mean to forget about her true love..."

"Oh Robin."

"And now? Now that my worst fear came true?" he shook his head again. "And the worst is that I always was afraid she would choose Daniel over me; and now not only am I sure of it, but I know I would have chosen her over _anything. _A year, Emma. She had lied to me for an entire year. How can I trust her after that?"

Emma stopped talking.

More complicated indeed.

* * *

**The next month.**

It had been a month.

And still nothing.

Regina was becoming mad.

She actually thought she was losing her damn mind.

She knew he had come home to take some stuff because there was his scent floating in their room, and she didn't know how she was still able to breath when missing him was breaking her heart entirely.

She tried to call him once more…

Nothing.

No.

Regina knew something for sure.

She couldn't continue like this.

* * *

Emma was talking to Robin, Henry and Neal had gone to sleep leaving the two friends to talk.

"Thank you for having me, Swan."

The blond smiled and waved,

"Forget about it."

"Maybe I should get my own place." he whispered and Emma sighed, running a hand through her hair and then looking very seriously at her friend,

"You need to talk to Regina, Robin."

"I don't want to." he admitted,

"I know. But I also know that you will lose the love of your entire life if you keep acting like a stubborn man."

A silence.

"I know you're right." Robin finally admitted, because he did. He really did. "But I can't help it. You have to understand… I've been burnt by love before, I can't risk it again."

"Robin..."

"No. It had hurt before but nothing could compare with the intensity of my feelings for Regina. I love her more than my own life. I can't… I can't let her a chance to hurt me."

Another silence.

"But you know that to love is to take risks, Robin." finally said Emma and he sighed deeply.

"Do you truly believe that love is worth taking so much risks?"

And he looked curious, tilting his head on the side and she smiled softly before answering,

"I do. I truly do. If you ask me if love is worth risking everything? It is, Robin. Of course it is." and then she added, "If you find someone you love enough to ruin your entire life for, it's always worth it."

Robin's blue eyes were wide as he took in her words.

But he didn't answer.

Because she was right.

* * *

**Two months later.**

Regina came into the police station because it had been two months and she couldn't take it anymore.

She needed him.

Even just to see him…

She came in and saw the moment Robin saw her because it seemed like his entire body froze.

Robin's heart stopped in his chest when his eyes fall on her.

She was so beautiful, she looked so heartbroken and he loved her so, so much.

"I will leave you two to it." smirked Emma when she saw who was there, and then she was out.

Robin got up and Regina almost ran to him, brown eyes wide and frantic full of unshed tears.

"Robin-"

She started but he couldn't listen to her.

It had been two months.

Two bloody months.

Two months missing her, and thinking about her, and loving her...

So Robin did the only thing he could think of and brought her to his arms.

He heard her sigh of relief and how she clutched at him, the exact same way he was clutching at her.

Feeling her heart beating against him was starting his own and it felt like his world was right again, to have her in his arms.

They finally receded and Regina took her chance to look at him, he seemed pale and so very miserable.

Her own fault she realized…

"I am so sorry." she said and her hands were still on his chest, clutching. Robin couldn't answer, his hands finding their way to her waist, because now that he had touched her he couldn't stop. "I love you so, so much." her voice broke.

He had to say something and he knew it.

Anything.

"I know you're sorry." and his voice sounded hoarse even to his own ears. "Regina, you have broken my trust and that is not something to come back from easily. You know that."

"I do." she nodded, eyes full of tears and then she took a deep breath and cupped his cheeks, half expecting him to reject her but how could he? How could he when he loved her so bloody much?

How could he when she was finally back in his arms where she belonged?

"I need you to know that I am so in love with you, Robin..." she murmured and he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, leaning in until their forehead met and she nuzzled her nose with his.

And Robin realized…

He actually knew that.

Seeing her today, it at least made him realize that.

His trust was gone, but he knew she loved him.

(He was just afraid she loved Daniel _more_.)

"I just need some time." he finally breathed and a sob escaped her because all hope was not lost.

He would come back to her.

Robin brought a hand up and wiped the tears on her cheek, smiling softly and she smiled back but then he frowned slightly and traced the lines of her face.

"You look so pale..." he whispered and she chuckled sadly.

"I miss you terribly."

Robin closed his eyes, leaning his forehead on hers once again and getting lost in the feel of her, the scent of her.

Getting lost in all that made Regina, Regina.

"I miss you too."

Another moment when all they did was enjoying each other, and then Regina added.

"I'll wait for you, take the time you need." she took a deep breath, "Just… promise me you'll find your way back to me in the end."

Robin receded slightly, and blue eyes locked onto brown. He took one of her hands from his face and kissed it reverently,

"I want to." he breathed against her skin, eyes never leaving hers and voice honest. "I desperately want to. Just... Just give me some time."

Regina's smile lit up the whole room as another tear escape her cheek.

* * *

**Three months later.**

Still nothing.

Regina was trying not to lose hope.

She really, really, _really _was trying to…

But even after their moment at the police station Robin wasn't answering her phone calls and she was slowly sinking…

She couldn't live without him.

How could she leave with half a heart?

What she did not see was Mary Margaret, watching her while frowning.

More and more worried for her best friend.

* * *

Robin was laid down on his bed in Emma's guest room.

She had refused to let him go and he had been grateful, would rather not take an apartment because it would feel too… _official._

And Robin didn't want that.

He didn't want to leave Regina.

He didn't want that at all.

Actually…

Actually he was slowly building up the courage to go back to her.

Slowly.

All he could think about was their moment at the police station, their hands on each other, her heart beating alongside his…

She was his.

She was his and he would get her back.

In time.

But first, he needed to be sure he had forgiven her.

Because if they went back together,

It was for good this time.

No more messing things up.

* * *

**Four months later.**

Regina was a ghost.

There was no other words for it.

She had lost the love of her life and couldn't deal with it.

She was as pale as a dead, she didn't sleep, didn't eat and didn't even realize what she was doing or saying anymore.

If she closed her eyes she saw Robin.

When her eyes were opened she saw Robin.

She wished someone could took her heart out of her chest and just squeeze it to give her some rest.

"Regina?" called her friend and she looked up, found Mary looking at her with worried eyes but she didn't need her worries, she needed Robin.

And she couldn't have him.

"I think I'll take my day." she whispered before gathering her things and leaving the school.

* * *

"You know it's been four month, Robin." sighed Emma because she felt Robin needed a push. "And I'm sure you know this can't go on forever."

Robin sighed and then smiled very slightly.

But she saw it.

Hope in the eyes of her friend.

"You are right."

"Did you make your decision, then?"

Their eyes met and he smiled again.

"I did, actually."

"Oh Robin..."

She knew where this was heading.

"I love Regina so very much and… if she still wants me, then I want nothing more than coming home to her, and start this new page together."

Emma squealed in happiness making Robin laughed and then she got up and hugged him from where he was sat at his desk.

"_Swan_..." he groaned but she heard the smile in his protest.

"I'm just so happy for you!"

He chuckled slightly.

"You're just happy I'll stop crowding your privacy with Neal." he teased and she teased back.

"Well that, too."

They both laughed but then he added softly,

"Regina needs to take me back, you know."

Emma waved her hand,

"As if it was going to be a problem."And then she added, "Actually, this is cause for celebration."

"How so?"

"Well, our shift is over and if you want to, you can come with me grab a drink before running to your beloved to make things right."

Robin thought about it, he couldn't wait to see Regina but at the same time he was nervous and a drink could help him settle his nerves…

"You know what? I'm in. I could use some liquid courage right now."

Emma laughed and patted his shoulder.

"Everything's gonna be alright, Robin."

And for the first time in months…

Robin really believed it would.

* * *

Regina couldn't spend a minute more in this house where everything reminded her of _him_ and their love and all that she had messed up.

She needed to get out.

So she opened her dressing and took one of Robin's sweatshirt, new tears pricking at the back of her eyes when suddenly his smell was all around her and God, could she miss him more?

She needed air.

So she left the house, ready to wander in the city.

* * *

They were sat on a table in the Rabbit's Hole, when suddenly Emma's eyes widened.

"What is it?" asked Robin but the blond wasn't even listening to him.

"Lily!" she screamed and a brunette turned around before running to her.

"Emma!"

Emma hugged her, hugged the man beside her and then introduced them to her friend. "Robin, this is my cousin Lily and her husband."

"Nice to meet you." smile Robin and the brunette smiled back,

"So you're the famous Robin?"

"In flesh." he smirked and Emma chuckled,

"Yep, he is the pain in the arse I told you about."

Robin laughed.

God, it felt good to be laughing knowing soon enough he would have his beautiful Regina back in his arms.

Everything would be perfect.

* * *

She didn't know how long she had been walking.

Half an hour or so.

It didn't matter anymore.

Because no one was waiting for her to come home.

Robin certainly wasn't.

Her heart squeezed in her chest so tight she wondered how she was still breathing.

Then Regina arrived in front of the Rabbit's Hole and smiled sadly because even something as random as a bar was reminding her of _him…_

They loved to go there and have a drink, chat and laugh while holding hands, or just sway to the music so close together…

He would always look at her with that dark look after these dances and bring her home where they had night of endless passion.

God she missed him.

So Regina didn't actually know why, but she needed to take a look inside…

* * *

Lilly's husband and Emma went paying for their drinks ( something Robin had been against with every fibers of his being but Emma was stubborn, sometimes even more so than he was) leaving Lilly and Robin together.

"You've got that look." she smiled and he jumped, frowning slightly.

"What look?"

"That smitten look I see on my husband every time he thinks about me."

Robin chuckled.

"I do admit my heart is very much taken."

Lilly smiled.

"Tell me about her, I am a hopeless romantic and enjoy a good love story."

Robin laughed and ran a hand through his hair before starting to talk about his love, and as usual when he talked about her, his face was all he could see and even replaced Lilly's…

What he didn't see was a certain brunette looking at them by the window...

* * *

Regina's heart broke in her chest.

Her Robin.

With another woman.

On a date.

Her breath was erratic and she was clutching at the window as if she could stop what was happening.

Oh God.

Oh no.

Please.

Oh please.

He was smiling this smile of his that was supposed to be _hers_ forever…

Supposed to.

He had proposed for God's sake!

How could he be on a date so soon after…

He didn't love her anymore.

She had broken his heart and that had made him fall out of love with her.

Regina let out a whimper as the truth hit her like a train full speed.

Robin had moved on.

He had moved on and she…

God,

She couldn't watch this.

So she ran away.

* * *

"So..." asked Emma once they were all outside the bar, and Robin took a deep breath, "Are you ready?"

He nodded, slightly nervous.

"I want her back with every fibers of my being." he said and she smiled,

"Then go get your woman, lover boy."

He smiled and turned around,

Ready to make it all better.

* * *

Once back home, Regina paced and paced and paced, heart beating so fast in her chest it might explode, her thought running and running and running, tears falling until she couldn't even see clear.

Robin moved on.

He had moved on and that hurt like hell.

He would tell her he was going to leave her, and sell the house and-

Oh God.

She covered her mouth when sobs tried to escape it.

She wasn't strong enough.

He would tell her he didn't want to marry her.

Did he want to marry that woman?

Not so soon but maybe one day…

Maybe he'll look at her with those eyes she loved so much and this smile that made her heart stop a beat and then-

The door rang.

Wiping her eyes, Regina went to open it and her heart stopped.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, more like a whisper and then man in front of her frown slightly.

"Robin is a fool."

"Daniel… Leave, please."

She wasn't strong enough to handle him.

Not right now.

Not with what she had just discovered.

""Robin is a fool to leave you."

Her heart broke again.

Oh God hearing it made it all so real…

"Leave..." her voice broke but he shook his head and how the hell did he know about Robin leaving her?

"He is a fool." he said again and now she was crying, failing to catch her breath.

Because Robin.

Her Robin.

The images of him and that woman kissing were playing like a damn movie in her head.

Images of them making love in the bed he used to share with Regina, images of his oh so beautiful blue eyes darkened for another woman… of him biting his lip in ecstasy for someone else… Images of this dimple smile aimed at another woman, this look of utter love and devotion to someone that wasn't her...

She whimpered in pain at the thought.

"Oh no..." she whimpered, shaking her head and Regina had not noticed how close Daniel had got, but he cupped her cheeks and she was weak.

Too weak to walk away.

"I love you." he breathed and she shook her head.

"Leave me alone."

"Robin left you, Regina."

"It was my fault."

And God, could her heart hurt her more?

"He doesn't love you anymore."

"Please, stop..."

"He loves someone else."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I love you and I am here and I can love you better."

She sobbed and sobbed and sobbed.

Was it how it felt like to lose the love of your life?

But then Daniel said something that stopped her heart.

"We can make him hurt the way he is hurting you, you know."

* * *

Robin was so very nervous but also sure about his choice.

It was Regina or no one.

He loved her like crazy and he was right about that leap of faith.

He was right to trust her.

And that was against his better judgment but Emma was right… True love wasn't easy, and it needed to be fought for because once you found it?

You can never replace it.

And that was what Regina was to him, his true love.

He glimpsed their house and smiled brightly, something lifting off his chest at the thought that soon, they would be together again.

His nervous heart was beating faster in expectation.

* * *

She tried to push him away from her weakly, but then he was whispering in her ear.

"Robin moved on, Regina."

"No…"

"He fall in love with someone else."

Her heart broke and now she was clutching at him or she would fall down, the pain hitting her full speed.

"Stop."

"I've seen them multiple times together..."

"You're lying."

"Kissing and hugging…"

"Please stop..." she sobbed because it was too much.

But it was weak.

It was so weak because she had seen them too.

Her Robin.

Her Robin with someone else and how could he do that only a few months after their fight while they weren't even broken up officially?

All she had been able to feel was mad with grief.

How could he move on?

How?

Daniel used her weakness once again and cupped her cheeks again, forcing her to look at him.

And she was tired.

So tired and sad, and heartbroken, and desperate…

"I love you so much." he said, "And I will never let you be alone." she shook her head weakly but he added, "And you can hurt Robin the way he has hurt you, you know."

She shook her head but barely moved it.

She was just so tired.

And Robin…

Her Robin…

Her Robin had moved on.

He had forgotten all about her and-

How was she supposed to live with that?

And then, she barely had time to realize what Daniel was meaning to do when he leant in…

And kissed her.

She froze.

But didn't push him away, her hands still hanging by her sides.

Until they were not.

Until they were on his shoulders and she couldn't say if she was pushing him away or holding him there.

* * *

Robin frowned, seeing the door unlocked and came in, sensing something was not right.

"Regina?" he called, coming inside the living room.

And then he saw it.

Them.

Two people kissing.

His heart stopped.

His world crashed down.

A scream.

_His._


	13. Chapter 13

Regina didn't hear the door open...

She didn't.

All she could hear was her beating heart as she chose to ignore its warning, that it wasn't the right lips against hers.

That it wasn't Daniel that she wanted but Robin.

Robin.

Robin.

Robin.

But Robin was mad at her.

He had left her all alone.

She didn't even know if they were together still...

Robin was on a date with another woman.

And that hurt.

That hurt so, so much.

And then...

Regina didn't realize what happened.

One moment she was kissing Daniel ( WRONG screamed her heart and mind) and the next she was not and someone was shouting.

A raw cry coming from the heart.

Her heart stopped.

"_Robin_..." she breathed and then realized her fiancé had jumped on Daniel, and they were fighting. "No!" she tried when Robin punched Daniel violently.

And then she realized Robin had never lost his calm but he was attacking Daniel.

That could only mean that he had seen them.

The blond man couldn't think straight.

He couldn't.

Not this time.

How dared that excuse of a man kiss his woman?

(AND HOW THE HELL COULD SHE LET HIM?!)

But then Daniel got up and ran at Robin, punched him in the stomach and the blond grunted in pain but his reflexes were quicker and he punched him again, stronger and the man fall on the floor once again, nose bloody.

Regina didn't know what to do.

But then Daniel got up and in rage took a chair, ready to crash it on Robin but no.

No she couldn't let him do that.

"NO!" she shouted and she put herself in front of her fiancé and raised shaky hands, ready to take the blow for him.

(Even if a voice in her head screamed that nothing could ever make this right.)

"If you want to hurt Robin... You'll have to get through me first."

Daniel hesitated.

And finally lowered what he was holding.

And then silence.

All that could be heard was Robin's harsh breath, Regina's quiet sobs and Daniel's quick breathing.

"Leave." she breathed to Daniel and he opened the mouth but she shook her head. "Now. Leave now."

He seemed to hesitate but then obliged.

And then.

Then silence again.

She closed her eyes before turning around and her heart broke in a million of pieces.

Because Robin was looking at her with frantic blue eyes wide open, tears shining in his beautiful eyes and lips trembling.

"_Robin_..." her voice broke.

She didn't know what to say.

Robin could only look at her.

And all his anger left suddenly.

Leaving only the pain behind.

(He would rather have stayed angry)

"You..." he tried and took a step back. "I was... I was just coming... Coming to..." he shook his head, speachless. "I was ..."

"That's not what you think."

His eyes widened even more.

"You were not kissing him, then?"

And his voice...

His voice was so low and so hurt;

That was even worse that if he had started yelling at her.

She would have rather he had started yelling at her.

She didn't know how to reach_ this_ Robin.

"I..."

"You were not kissing him as I was coming here to tell you I want us to be together?"

A tear rolled down his cheek and she couldn't see through the blur of hers.

Was he, really?

But...

"I don't know what to say."

He sniffled and wiped his eyes quickly, snorting.

"What could you say?"

A sob escaped her.

"I love _you_. I've waited months for you.."

Robin snorted again, his voice blank as he said.

"You've just proven that..."

"Robin, no." she tried to explain but she knew. She knew nothing could make what he saw right. "Please. No... I was.. I was heartbroken. I missed you so much..."

"So was I and so did I. Strange though, I don't remember stucking my tongue down someone else's throat."

She froze.

"I thought you were gone."

She thought of his date and was ready to talk about it but he cut her.

"I asked you to give me some time."

"4 months, Robin! You let me without any new for four months!"

Another silence and he looked down, looking tortured.

"After our moment in the station." he swallowed, and then admitted. "I thought you would be waiting for me. Maybe that was on me. My mistake to believe you could wait for me and spend four months without seeing Daniel."

And that broke her heart more than anything he could have said.

She had kissed Daniel.

And would have to deal with the consequences.

"Was he..." his voice broke and she couldn't take his pain. "Was it what you always wanted?"

She froze.

"No."

He looked up and he looked so hurt that she was frozen.

"Wasn't it, Regina? Because..." another tear rolled down his cheek. "If so, I would have prefered for you to tell me."

"Oh God Robin, no... I never wanted to... This was _never _what I wanted!"

He nodded, but still looked so heartbroken.

"I .. I think I should go, now."

"NO!"

Their eyes locked.

"I ..."

She had to know.

She had to kno how badly she had messed it up...

"Why did you come back?"

He shrugged, as if it didn't matter.

"It was stupid..." his voice broke. "Something about us working things through because we loved each other..."his voice broke and he looked towards the ceiling. "I was so stupid."

"No! I want that!" and she was desperate suddenly.

"Regina." he breathed and he looked so exhausted. "You just kissed Daniel. We can never have that again."

Everything crashed around her as she finally realized the consequences of her one mistake.

"But..."

"I have to go."

And he was out before she could see another tear on his face.

* * *

Regina couldn't believe what just happened.

She let herself fall on the ground, legs shaking and hands shaking.

You know that feeling when something awful just happened and you feel like it had been a nightmare and you will wake up as if nothing happened?

She was feeling that.

And it was awful.

It couldn't end like that.

They were engaged.

They had a house.

They had talked about having children together, for God's Sake!

It couldn't end like that...

She wanted Robin.

She wanted his arms, and his lips and his words.

But she knew she wouldn't have him anymore.

* * *

Robin just didn't know what to do.

It couldn't be the new reality.

He couldn't have lost the woman he loved more than anything, the woman he thought he would marry and spend the rest of his life with.

This couldn't have happened.

He reached Emma's house and then crumbled.

Because it had happened.

He loved Regina with his whole soul.

And it was over.

"_Oh God..._" he breathed and then let himself sat on the porch, burying his face in his hands as treacherous sobs escaped his mouth.

A few minutes passed.

"Robin?" came a voice and he jumped, saw his friend and only shrugged.

"It's over."

Emma's eyes widened and she sat by his side, took his hand in hers and squeezed it.

"What?"

Robin looked down, trying to calm his grief to be able to speak.

"I came there to …" he shook his head, feeling stupid. "To tell her I loved her and wanted to be with her."

"What happened?"

"I was too late." he whispered the admission that broke his heart all over again. Then he looked up and Emma's eyes were wide with incomprehension.

"Why?"

"She was kissing Daniel when I got there."

"Oh Robin."

And then a sob escaped him once again and he hear her whisper of his name before she was taking him in her arms and he went willingly.

His whole life had just crashed around him, all his dreams and hope for his future, for _their_ future.

A future that was no longer theirs but only his.

And that hurt so, so much.

"You have to have a conversation with Regina." only said Emma and he closed his eyes.

"I know." and then his voice broke around his next words. "I have to say goodbye."

Another silence.

"Don't you think you could move on from that?"

"I would have." he whispered this truth that was eating him alive. "For her, I would have. I would have done anything."

"But?"

"But not with him. And not like that. I can't." And then. "This is over."

* * *

On the next morning, Regina had not slept a single minute of the night.

She had to see Robin.

She had to talk to him.

They could …

They could make it.

She refused to build a future without him.

He was her future.

Always.

So she had got up early, got ready and was now on her way to Emma's when her door rang.

She walked to open it and then her heart stopped.

"Robin." she smiled, so relieved to see him there.

"We have to talk." he said and it was in a voice she had never heard from him; sad and broken.

His dimples were hidden behind a pained frown and then she realized…

There was no coming back from their talk.

"Come in." she breathed, trying to keep herself from touching him as he came inside. They both walked to the kitchen, "Do you want something to drink?"

"No." he shook his head.

A silence.

"Robin-"

"I can't." he breathed, cutting her.

Regina's heart stopped in her chest and their eyes locked.

"Please, at least let me explain-"

"There's nothing to explain."

"Robin-"

"I can't, Regina."

She was starting to panic.

She could feel it.

Sobs were fighting their way through her throat and the cold and detached way Robin was behaving wasn't helping at all.

"What do you mean?" and her voice was so small.

It was killing Robin to do that.

It was.

He loved her so much more than life itself, and now he had to end things between them.

He would never move on.

He would never love again.

"I think it's best if we stop this, Regina." his voice broke.

"By this, you mean _us_?"

Their eyes locked in a heated embrace, tears were shining in the blue of his and tears where leaving the brown of hers.

He nodded, unable to speak.

"But … But what about our plans?" she asked and it was such a stupid thing to ask, but her brain had stopped, her heart had stopped and she could only look at him as if he was going to disappear forever.

He was.

She knew that.

Robin's heart broke even more in his chest.

Their plans.

The wedding.

He opened the mouth once but nothing came out.

How was it he had been allowed to feel such happiness if only from it to be taken away from him so abruptly?

"You can keep the ring." he whispered and saw how her hand stroked it, "But it no longer bear any meaning."

It was killing him.

He swore the pain would take him down.

Regina gasped as she bit her bottom lip, trying to prevent the sobs from leaving her mouth.

She took a step to him, shaking her head.

"I don't want that..."

He broke then.

"I don't either."

"Robin..." and now she was crying, wet loud sob because she was devastated.

He was, too.

"I can't." he said again, voice trembling because this was nightmare.

He closed his eyes and then went practical because he needed to leave and lick his wounds away from her.

"About the house-"

"Oh God, stop talking!" she exclaimed and he jumped, opened the eyes and she had buried her face in her hands for a few seconds, before their eyes locked again. "Please, I can't take this!"

He swallowed.

"Regina..."

She walked to him and he saw how hurt she was.

But he couldn't change his mind.

Not this time.

"We'll have to sell it." he breathed and saw fresh tears leaving her eyes. "Except if you want to keep it, in which case I'll give you my share."

A sob could be heard.

He wasn't surprised to find out it came from him.

"I don't..." she took a deep breath. "Please, don't do that. It… It seems so final, Robin."

His lips were trembling and he had to try a few times to say it out loud.

"But it … is the end."

And then something looking a lot like despair came into her eyes and she shook her head, walking to him.

"No. I can't accept it."

And then she cupped his cheeks and crashed her mouth on his.

And how could he let go of her?

Robin kissed back, tears rolling down his cheeks now as well because this was their last kiss and he wanted to remember it forever.

He brought her closer to him, relished in her gasp and deepened the kiss because God he loved her so much it hurt.

Regina didn't want to let him go.

She knew he would leave and she couldn't live without him.

But he finally broke away from her, hands trembling from where they took her hands on his cheeks and forced them away.

"I can't forgive you." he murmured and she took the blow in the heart. "I can't forgive you when I was coming home to make things right and you were busy kissing Daniel..."

"Robin-"

"And what would you have done, had I not come in?"

Her eyes widened.

"NO! NEVER!"

He shook his head, bitterly.

"You only stopped because I came, Regina. That's all I'm able to think about, day and night."

"Robin, you can't believe that!"

"I didn't believe you would kiss him and look how well that turned out for me."

Another heavy silence, only troubled by their sniffles and restrained sobs.

This was all too difficult.

Soulmates weren't supposed to break apart.

It hurt too much.

"I… I saw you yesterday in our bar with that woman." she tried desperately. "That's the only… only reason… why I was… why I did what I did."

At first, Robin didn't answer.

"She is Emma's cousin. Emma's _married _cousin." Regina's eyes widened. "And… And I looked happy because we were speaking about _you_." he admitted, feeling so foolish because while he was proclaming his love for her, she was here kissing Daniel.

Regina froze.

"Robin..."

"I think you only thought that way because you felt guilty about the way you saw Daniel behind my back." he continued. "But I would never have done that to you. I couldn't have."

Regina didn't know what to do anymore.

"I love you." she breathed and saw how hurt he looked at the words.

"Please-"

"And I don't want to move on." she sobbed, hands on her heart.

And then he caved and another sob took him, too.

"I don't want to move on either, Regina." this was getting out of control . "But we have to."

"No."

"We have. Our relationship… It doesn't exist anymore."

Oh God, someone had taken his heart out of his chest and was crushing it to dust.

"You don't mean that."

"I do." then, "You're free to go to Daniel now..."

Regina froze.

Out of all the terrible things that had been said tonight…

This was the most hurtful.

He couldn't have hurt her more if he had tried.

"But no… I never wanted that!" she sobbed almost hysterically now. "I only wanted _you!"_

Robin broke down.

"YOU WERE KISSING DANIEL NOT TWELVE HOURS AGO!" he shouted and she jumped, his eyes widened. "I am so sorry, I didn't mean to scream at you."

"I don't care about the shouting." and she didn't. "I don't want to lose you..." her voice broke.

"I need to leave."

"Robin, please-"

"I can't think when you're too close to me."

"I don't want you to leave!"

He walked to the door and she ran behind him, put herself between the door and his body.

"Please, Regina." She shook his head but he only walk around her, and whispered the words that stopped her heart and would most likely haunt her forever … "You have to know that I would have loved you all my life."

And then he was gone.

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

**About six months later.**

As she did almost every day when she had time to, Regina walked inside the police station and glanced around, searching for one certain person.

When she found her, she sighed deeply and walked towards her desk.

"Emma." she tried a smile and the blond smiled back weakly.

"The answer is still no, Regina." then she added, running a hand through her hair. "I am sorry."

"Still nothing?" and now she was desperate. "Not even a clue?"

Emma sighed more loudly and laid down her pen, studying Regina closely and the brunette flinched slightly.

"I told you everything I knew." she then said softly, "The day after you guys broke up, Robin came here and quit his job. Then he walked away without looking back and I have not heard from him ever since."

It was not the first time she heard it,

But it broke Regina's heart each and every time.

"Thank you." her voice broke and she looked down, fidgeting. "I am sorry to ask you but..."

"You miss him."

"So much."

A tear rolled down Regina's cheek and Emma smiled sadly,

"I know. Me too."

And that didn't help.

* * *

_ **FLASHBACK- 6 months ago, a week after Robin and Regina broke up.** _

_"You can't keep avoiding me, you know."_

_Regina froze._

_Anger._

_So much of it._

_And then she turned around and here he was, acting like everything was the same while he had messed up her life like she had not even dared imagine._

_"What are you doing here?"_

_Daniel took a deep breath._

_"We need to talk."_

_"We don't, actually."_

_His eyes widened._

_"Look, I know you're upset-"_

_"_Upset?_!" she whispered shouted and he froze. "You think I am upset? How dare you..." she ran a hand through her hair, trying desperately to get a grip and not cause a scene. "You came into my life and destroyed my relationship!"_

_"I know and I am-"_

_"Don't you _dare_ tell me you're sorry when we both know you're not."_

_He stopped again._

_And then sighed._

_"You're right." he admitted, shrugging slightly. "I don't really care." She glared at him again. "But only because I think you and I are meant to end up together."_

_And that did it._

_She lost it._

_So she walked to him and said in a voice she hoped would be convincing anough..._

_"You and I will _never_ end up together, Daniel. Do you hear me? _NEVER. _I love Robin and that, even if this is no longer mutual. So congrats, you've achieved in making the both of us miserable."_

_"Regina-"_

_"But one thing for sure?" she then added, "You stay the hell away from me and my life. I don't want anything to do with you. Ever again."_

* * *

Regina parked in front of what used to be their house; and, for what she hoped she could say was the first time, just stared at the people now living in it.

There were a man and a woman, barely older than she and Robin getting in, with a cute little girl who must have been around 5.

This could have been _their _life.

Had she not ruined everything...

* * *

_ **FLASHBACK- A few weeks after their breakup.** _

_"Please, please please please please please Robin." she cried over the phone. "Please, answer me. I am so so sorry, and I am so in love with you. I would do anything to make it better. Do you hear me? _Anything._ Just... Just call me. I know you don't want to hear it, but I love you. I really do. We can work on this, together."_

_Regina closed the call and chocked a sob._

_She had tried to call him, again and again and again._

_Sometimes more than 10 times a day. _

_(More like 50 times a day, not that she cared to admit it.)_

_But nothing._

_Robin refused to answer..._

_Could she blame him?_

_But she just needed him to listen to her. _

_If only he would listen to her. _

* * *

6 months.

6 months was an awfully long time to be apart.

Could someone move on from a relationship so fast?

And what is Robin was no longer thinking about her?

She missed him so much.

It was actually driving her crazy.

However...

The more weeks passed and the more she understood their relationship had become toxic, destined to fail.

And it was her fault, yes.

But that didn't make it anyless true.

So...

So that had her thinking.

What if they had needed to break apart, in order to be able to finally be reunited for good later?

Because if one thing,

Regina refused to believe they weren't meant to be together.

No,

It couldn't exist a world where Robin and herself weren't endgame.

It just couldn't be.

* * *

_ **FLASHBACK- A few months after Robin went missing.** _

_She was in their bar, drinking and drinking and drinking again; hoping against hope Robin would come and save her as he had done so many times in the past._

_But nothing._

_Her knight wasn't there._

_No, not a knight._

_An outlaw._

_He had stolen her heart after all._

_Her blue-eyed outlaw wasn't there and she didn't know what to do to make him come back._

_It was beginning to feel a awful lot like she had lost, him and everything else._

_"I think this is enough for tonight." said a kind voice and she closed her eyes, tried to pretend the voice was more accented, more warm and soothing. But when she looked up, it was David talking softly to her, Mary by his sides looking so sad. _

_She looked at her friends and laid down her drink._

_"I know."_

_"You're coming with us." said Mary and Regina smiled so sadly, thankful she had at least managed not to destroy every relationship in her life._

_"I know." she said again, taking her coat and getting up._

_This had lasted enough._

_Drinking wouldn't make Robin come back to her._

_Nothing could._

_(Time, maybe?)_

* * *

Regina had decided to see someone, his name was Doctor Hopper and he was really helping her with issues she has thought she had fought and dealt with in the past.

It appeared she had not, in the end.

So yeah, Archie ( that was his name) was really helping her figuring out some things about herself and this need she had to push away people that she loved, before they left her on their own advice.

Before they_ could hurt her._

_Hurt before getting hurt._

She had not realized how much she lived her life under this mantra until Archie made her realize it.

And this, this was her mother's fault.

Ruining her life even now, even when she had sworn never to listen or care about her ever again.

Archie told her it was impossible to stop caring when there was love.

And it turned out despite of everything she had done, Regina did love her mother and she had to come to terms with that.

Otherwise the past wouldn't stop haunting her.

So yeah, therapy was helping.

And maybe...

Maybe what she did with Daniel and Robin could be explained that way, too.

Maybe without really knowing it, she had tried to push Robin away...

Push him to his limits and see how long he would stay before leaving.

Yes,

Thank you Mother for that.

* * *

_ **FLASHBACK- A few weeks earlier.** _

_Regina was once again in the police station, confiding in Emma. _

_And surprisingly enough, she did confide a lot in this woman who was more and more becoming a friend to her since Robin left the both of them alone._

_After all - and Regina was becoming aware of that talk after talk, she wasn't the only one hurt by the departure of the young man. _

_Emma was his friend._

_His partner._

_Practically family._

_She would have done anything for him._

_And his absence was difficult for her, too._

_Would he ever come back?_

_That was something the both of them was trying to stay certain about._

* * *

Robin had been gone for about 8 months now, but Regina refused to let go of hope.

Quite on the contrary, she was getting ready for Robin's return.

Her therapy sessions were getting more and more fruitful, and she had not felt that well in mind or body in years; she had also put some order back in her life.

Everything was ready.

It only missed him.

But she would wait for him this time,

All eternity if she had to.

(Eternity was an awfully long time, yet nothing if it meant her soulmate was back where he belonged.)

And then one night, she was savoring one glass of red wine and watching one episode of her favourite show when hurried knocks could be heard at the door of her flat.

She frowned.

It was past 10 p.m..

Who could want to see her?

So she got up and her eyes widened when she saw who was there.

"Emma?"

"Regina! Regina, this is it! This is really it! He called me!" and she was exalted, didn't make much sense and Regina tried to understand her but couldn't. Didn't dare to." Do you believe it? He called! He is there and this is it! Like you said! You were right! You were so right!"

"Emma, please calm down I don't understand a word you're saying."

(Or more like she didn't dare understand. Wouldn't know how to cope if the answer wasn't what she was craving to hear.)

And then the blond smiled so brightly...

"He is back, Regina." the brunette's heart stopped. "He just called me, told me he was on his way."

"What..." her voice broke, a tear rolling down her cheek as Emma killed the last of her uncertainties with these words Regina had somehow in the bottom of her heart been afraid she would never hear...

"Robin is coming back."

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

_ **-A few weeks after the breakup-** _

_Robin was devastated._

_He didn't know what to do with himself._

_He loved her._

_God, he loved her._

_And she hadn't stopped trying to call him, apologizing over and over again and maybe she really did mean it?_

_Maybe she really did love_ him_?_

_Robin shook his head. _

_He loved her._

_He would always love her._

_But they were over._

* * *

_-_ _**A few weeks after the breakup -**_

_Robin took a deep breath and walked out of their chief's office._

_ Emma looked up worriedly and then walked to him and it was time to tell her._

_He loved her like a sister and it would break his heart but he had no choice._

_He needed to leave._

_For how long he wasn't sure, but he couldn't stay._

_He needed to figure out things, and so did Regina._

_And they couldn't do it together._

_They couldn't do it if they stayed so close._

"_What did he want?"_

"_Actually, I came to see him."_

_Her eyes widened._

_And he knew she had understood his meaning._

"_Please, don't tell me-"_

"_I have to, Swan."_

"_But what will I do? You're my partner."_

_ And now her eyes were glassy and he hated to hurt her so he walked to her and hugged her._

_She hugged back._

"_I can't stay here."_

"_Why don't you talk to her?" she asked when they receded,_

"_I can't. It's too fresh. I have to leave."_

"_Robin-"_

"_Goodbye, Emma."_

_And then he turned around and left this life that had made him the happiest man alive, and the more miserable._

* * *

_Hours later, he lend in England and right away took a deep breath._

_It felt like home again._

_And Robin suddenly realized how much coming was a good decision._

_Then he glimpsed Anna – his sister, and her husband Will – one of his best friends, waving at him happily._

_He walked to them and Anna ran to him, hugging him so tightly against him._

"_Welcome home, brother."_

_Yes,_

_A good idea, indeed._

* * *

_ **-Present day-** _

Robin stayed with Will and Anna, trying to mend his broken heart.

Turned out it was more difficult than he had planned.

Even thousands of kilometers from her.

He couldn't stop thinking about her.

Had she moved on?

Was she happy?

Had she got back to Daniel?

(Was she waiting for him?)

"You're still so sad, Robin." came a voice and he jumped, seeing Anna walking to him with a cup of tea in hands.

"I'll be fine."

She sighed and sat by his side before offering him the cup.

"This is such a waste. I know what she did is awful but I really liked Regina."

"I know." he whispered, looking down. Then he looked up, trying a joke but failing. "Me too, you know."

She chuckled so very sadly.

"You two were so right for each other."

Robin looked down.

"I thought so, too. She didn't."

Anna sighed deeply again.

"What will happen now, Robin?"

"I don't know."

And he really didn't.

"It's been six months."

"I know." He sighed and she squeezed his hand.

"You're welcome here as long as you need, you know that."

"I do. Thank you."

Their eyes locked as she added carefully,

"But as much as I love having you were with me again, I only want you to be happy."

"_Anna_..."

"And I think you really need to think about what would make you so again."

He knew what.

He knew _who_.

"This isn't that easy." he tried.

"Is anything worthy in life ever easy?" she asked and he chuckled,

"You're so wise, now. What the hell happened?"

She laughed and he smiled.

She was his baby sister.

"Robin, from what you told me, maybe this … _break_ was a good opportunity for you and Regina. "

"What do you mean?" he frowned.

"You told me yourself you had become toxic to each other."

"We did." he nodded. "Our relationship was so different from where we first started seeing each other..."

"My point exactly."

He frowned again.

"Maybe deep inside of you, the only reason you left so far away from where she was was to give both of you some time to truly sort out your feelings and see if you could work again once you would have worked on yourself."

Robin froze.

He did ask himself if she had thought about their relationship as much as he had.

"She cheated on me." his voice broke.

"She kissed someone else." amended Anna and Robin hated that she was right in the nuance. " But don't you want to hear her version of what happened?"

He swallowed dryly.

"I didn't want to at the time."

"And now?"

He opened the mouth but nothing came out.

He had no answer for her.

Because he didn't know.

That was the problem.

He didn't know where he stood, now.

Be angry was easy.

Be hurt kept her at arms length, too.

But this new state of mind?

He had no idea what to do with it.

Anna smiled and got up, kissing his cheek.

"Think about it, Robin."

He nodded and then got up, too.

He had friends to see.

"Thanks, Anna."

She smiled brightly.

"Anytime."

* * *

Along the months there, Robin was able to make new friends.

And there were two of them he liked particularly.

Arthur and Guinevere.

Anyone spending even two seconds with the both of them could see how very much in love and devoted to each other they were.

Like soulmates.

In every sense of the term.

And that hurt Robin somehow,

Because they were everything he thought Regina and he would be.

"Are you alright?" asked Arthur and Robin jumped.

They were at their house, Arthur and Robin were enjoying a beer.

Guinevere had been with them before she left to settle a fight between Nicholas and Alice, their children.

Robin had been lost in the sight of her talking to the children, all the while thinking he would never have that with Regina.

"Fine."

"It's about Regina, isn't it?"

Robin sighed.

He had told his friend everything a couple of months after meeting them.

It felt so good to talk about it with people who didn't know her.

"You know, I've been meaning to tell you something that I think could help you. Something only Merlin knows about Guinevere and myself. Morgana too, obviously."

Merlin was Arthur's best friend, even if seeing the two of them together…

It felt more like brotherhood to him.

Perhaps a bond even stronger.

They looked like two sides of the same coin.

They looked out of time.

Morgana was Arthur's sister and if he recalled well, she was engaged to Merlin. She was the one he had less seen, the more secretive one. Arthur had told him not to take it personally, she had a complicated past and was weary of newcomers.

Robin couldn't wait to know.

Because he knew Arthur trusted Merlin with his life.

So much so that he sometimes found himself thinking that Arthur, Guinevere, Merlin and Morgana came from another time.

Their bonds so strong it felt almost like they had lived thousands of lives and not just one.

But it was ridiculous so he had never shared his thoughts out loud.

It meant that sharing this secret must have been important, though.

"I'm listening."

Arthur sighed and seemed to search for his words.

"A few days before what was supposed to be our first wedding, Guinevere kissed another man."

Robin's eyes widened.

"No way."

Arthur chuckled sadly, eyes getting lost on his perfect family.

"Well, she did." he looked down a few seconds, "It was her old flame, Lancelot. She kissed him and I walked in the room, finding the two of them."

This hurt Robin in a way he'd rather not think about.

It hit too close to home.

It was like the heartbreak was choking him again, the images of Regina kissing Daniel playing in a loop in his mind.

He felt like throwing up, suddenly.

Her betrayal still so fresh even now, 6 months later.

Would he ever be able to move on?

"What happened?" he asked softly to try and stop his mind from wandering there, and the blond man took a deep breath.

"We fought. Badly. I was so very heartbroken… And the worst was that Guinevere could only say she didn't know why she did that. That she loved me and wanted nothing more than being my wife. I was so lost. Lost and angry, and hurt. And lost."

"I know the feeling." his voice broke and he cleared his throat.

It appeared they had lived through the same things.

So why was the outcome so different?

Arthur couldn't be happier.

Robin couldn't be more miserable.

"We broke up after that." said Arthur and Gwen walked back to them, their boy of 1 in her arms. "I asked her to leave, she didn't want to and kept begging me. But I couldn't hear her." he looked down, ashamed. "I didn't leave her much of a choice, I'm afraid."

"You're only human, Arthur." the man smiled sadly, "She had broken your heart and you didn't know what to do."

Once again, he could understand that.

He had not been able to answer a single one of Regina's calls.

"I'm sorry to disturb you but this one wanted his daddy." smiled Gwen, interrupting Robin's thoughts and he was grateful for it.

"Daddy!" shouted the young boy and Arthur chuckled, before taking his son in his arms and kissing his curls tenderly.

The boy cuddled against his father, tired and Gwen tenderly stroked his hair before she stroked Arthur's cheek while pecking his lips and sat by their sides, one hand on her swollen belly.

They seemed so happy.

How did they do this?

"What happened next?" he asked shyly and Gwen smiled knowingly.

"You mean how did he come to forgive me?"

"Something like that." answered Robin, looking down for a few seconds.

He couldn't picture forgiving Regina.

And from what he had gathered along the months, Arthur and he had a lot in common.

So yes, he was curious.

Arthur sighed.

"I realized a few months after our fight that life was too short and that I could lose her anytime, _permanently_. Death doesn't care about how much you love one person, it just take that person away from you forever." Robin looked up, Arthur and Gwen were lost in each other and yet again, he had that feeling this story was so much more than what he thought it was. "I realized that I couldn't live without her and that this … life I had was worth nothing if she wasn't there to share it with me."

Gwen's eyes were glassy as she leant in and whispered that she loved him against his skin.

Robin's heart was bleeding.

He wanted this.

He thought he had this.

Could he have it again?

If Arthur had forgiven Gwen…

Could he try to forgive Regina?

"I couldn't believe it when months later he came to my place in the middle of the night, saying that he loved me far more than anything else – his pride included, and that if I could swear that I wasn't into Lancelot anymore, then nothing was standing in the way of us being happy together again."

Robin couldn't help but smile.

That was so them.

Even looking at them now, it screamed epic love.

"I proposed to her that very night."

"I said I wanted to marry him with all my heart. I meant it then and still mean it now."

"And the rest is history! Truth be told, it does feel like we had to wait a lifetime to finally be happy together." shrugged Arthur and he seemed so young suddenly, blue eyes crinkling at the corner. Yet again, it seemed like an old joke between the two as they both chuckled. Gwen shook her head at him playfully, and he chuckled softly. "But we married a few weeks after that, stronger than ever and here we are 8 years later, parents of the most adorable children and so very happy we decided that our story was worth fighting for, and that we gave our love a second chance. This life is a blessing we do not take for granted._ Not this time_." his eyes widened a the slip of his last words and Gwen glared at him.

But Robin had not noticed.

He could only think about Regina.

But this time…

Hope.

It was hope in his heart.

So much so that it was actually burning his chest.

Life was short.

And if something were to happen to Regina…

No.

No, he couldn't bear it.

Alice, who was 6 then walked to them and cuddled against her mother.

"I'm hungry, mummy."

"One minute, sweeatheart."

Robin looked at them.

And looked at them again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

Looked at them until his eyes burnt and he had to look down to hide tears he was ashamed of.

He looked up and they were both smiling softly at him, he knew why they had told him this story.

And it worked.

Something had clicked inside of him.

"I have to go back for her, haven't I?"

Gwen chuckled and looked at Arthur, the man smiled knowingly and gave Robin their son gently.

Robin's heart stopped holding this baby.

And then his friend only said,

"It depends on what you truly want out of this life, mate."

Looking at his baby who could so easily be his...

Robin knew.

He knew what he wanted.

He wanted _this_.

But not with anyone.

With Regina.

...

....

.....

.......

..........

He had to go back.


	16. Chapter 16

Emma walked into the station and suddenly she stopped.

Robin was there.

At his desk.

Robin was at his desk!

He looked up and smiled and she ran to him.

"_Robin_!"

He laughed and opened his arms, they hugged for a few seconds.

"I am so happy to see you!" she said again and he smiled brightly.

"Me too." he smiled again, "It's good to be home." he said, looking around him and Emma smiled before hugging him again.

"My best friend is back!" she squealed and he laughed.

This ought to be a good day.

* * *

Regina was working but all she could think about was Emma's call.

Robin was home.

He was home.

"Are you okay?" asked Mary Margaret and Regina couldn't take any more, so she pictured her to close the door and sit. "What is it?" asked her friend.

"Robin is back."

Mary's eyes widened.

"What?"

"He is. Emma told me."

A silence.

"How do you feel?"

"How do you think?" scoffed Regina and Mary's eyes went sad.

"Did he call you?"

"No." and then her heart broke. "And I'm not sure he will."

"Regina..."

But the brunette got up and wiped her cheek before taking a file and fleeing.

"I've got work to do."

But on her mind, one single name.

_Robin._

* * *

"So, you're staying for good?" she asked him over coffee in their space at the station.

He sipped his coffee,

"Yep. I am back for good. I missed the Sates, actually." he chuckled. "England was good but... It's not home to me anymore."

It could be, one day.

Robin had just finally understood that home wasn't a place, it was someone.

And his someone was living here.

His someone was all he could think about.

His someone whom he had wanted to ask his friend about the moment he got here but didn't dare...

"Yes, _England_ is not your home but _America_ is." Emma looked at him like she had understood perfectly his meaning and he blushed, before he caved.

"Did you hear from Regina?"

Emma smiled.

"I did."

But if he wanted to know more, he would have to ask.

These two idiots needed to stop being miserable apart and be happy together.

Robin's heart beat faster in his chest.

"How is she?"

Was she happy?

Was she seeing someone else?

Was she still thinking about him?

Emma took her phone, wrote something and then his own phone biped and she winked at him.

"I think this is something you should ask her." he took his phone and saw an adress. He smiled despite of himself. And then she left but not without saying "I'm glad you're back!"

* * *

Robin couldn't help himself.

He had to stop in front of their old house.

He stopped there for a few minutes and let himself bask in the hurt of what could have been.

But then he started the car again.

He had something else to do.

And he had spent too much time already dwelling on the past.

Time to move on.

* * *

Regina was home.

She had not been able to call Emma.

She had not been able to call Robin, either.

All she had wanted to do these past six months was hearing his voice, but now that she actually could...

She was paralysed.

What if he didn't want to see her ever again?

What if he had met someone else?

She had survived these agonizing months thinking that something between the two of them could happen again.

If he didn't want that,

She didn't know what she would do.

And then...

It knocked.

Her heart dropped several stages in her chest.

Could it be?

But no.

He didn't know where she lived.

Someone knocked again.

She got up and walked to her door, her heart beating so fast in her chest for some reason.

She opened the door...

And everything stopped around her.

"_Robin_."

* * *

He was in front of her door.

So close yet so far still.

What if she had moved on for real?

And what would he say to her?

Was he ready?

But he had waited too much to just turn around.

So he knocked.

Nothing happened.

His heart was beating in his head.

What if she actually was with someone?

But he knocked again.

And the door opened.

And his heart stopped entirely.

"_Robin_."

* * *

"Hi." he said, but his voice broke.

She was there.

For real.

His Regina, forever and ever his.

How could she be anything but his?

She had not changed a bit, was even more beautiful than when he left.

How was it possible?

Regina couldn't speak.

He was there and he was looking at her with these blue eyes she had been dreaming of for months.

She wanted nothing more than snuggle against him.

He looked so handsome, and she could smell his cologne from where she was and it made her dizzy.

They only stared at each other.

And then...

She broke first.

And ran to him, hugging him against her so tightly she was afraid for a second he couldn't breath.

But then he hugged her back.

Her face was buried in his neck and his in her hair.

It was perfect.

No words needed to be said.

"I've missed you so much." she heard him breath against her skin and a tear rolled down her cheek as she squeezed her eyes shut.

He was back.

Her Robin was back.

They were sat on the couch but their hands were still linked, her right in his left and they seemed to never have enough of each other.

"Do you want something to drink? To eat?" she asked but he shook his head, looking at her like she was the sun and the moon.

"No, thank you."

And then she broke down.

"I've missed you so much." she murmured, afraid of the admission.

Robin smiled sadly and squeezed her hand.

"And I, you."

"Where have you been?"

"England, my sister's."

"How is she?"

"Good, actually."

"And England?"

"Good."

Another silence.

He sighed.

There was only one thing to do.

"Regina, we have to talk about it."

She froze and her heart stopped.

"I don't want to."

"Me neither." he admitted in a whisper. "But we have to."

She looked down and removed her hand from his, but he frowned slightly before taking it back and intertwining their fingers.

"God, no." he shook his head, still frowning. "We've been apart long enough and if I let you go again even for one second..."

She squeezed his hand, heart warming her entire body.

"I feel the same."

Another silence.

"What do we do, now?" she asked shyly and he took a deep breath.

"We talk." And then another deep breath. "You kissed Daniel."he winced saying that and tears pricked at the back of her eyes as she looked down. "It broke my heart. It broke the blind trust I had in you and in us." God, she was about to let out a sob. A sniffle escaped her and Robin froze. "Oh God no. Please, don't cry." And then so tenderly he cupped her cheek and made her look at him. "There's been enough crying for one lifetime."

"I am so sorry." she cried.

"I know." his voice broke. "I am sorry, too."

"_Robin_-"

"I was wrong to blame it all on you, you know." she shook her head but he added, "I let my pain blind me. Yes, you did the thing that broke all hell, but our relationship was doomed months before that kiss, and it was both of our fault."

She took a deep breath, nodding.

"I've been seeing a therapist."

She looked up and his eyes widened.

"What? Why?"

"Because I came to the same conclusion you did." and then she looked down, admitting quietly. "And I wanted to be ready to be better if you ever decided to come back."

A silence.

"Oh Regina." when she looked up his eyes were burning with a fire that made her heart stop a beat. "Please, don't ever thing you're not good enough for me, for us or for anything else because you are, my darling. You _are_."

She smiled lovingly and cupped his cheek in a trembling hand, stroking his stuble and he closed his eyes for a few seconds under the tenderness of the gesture he had been dreaming of for months.

"I've got issues to work on." she only said.

"So do I."

"What do we do, then?" she asked again and she didn't dare hope but he was sending signals that made her want to believe.

"We work on them."

"Together?" she asked, so shy suddenly.

She needed to know where they stood.

She needed to know if they still had a chance together.

She needed to know.

He studied her, then.

"I would like that very much, if that's okay with you."

She smiled so bright it blinded him a little.

"I want nothing more, Robin."

A tear rolled down his cheek as he smiled. She wiped it tenderly and he grabbed her hand, kissing it reverently.

"There's still hope for us, right?" he murmured and her heart broke and mended at the same time in a very strange feeling.

"There is always hope."

He smiled.

Nothing was done, but they were both ready to fight for their love.

So they would.


	17. Chapter 17

They sat in silence for a little while, only looking in each other's eyes.

"I should go." Robin said soflty and she nodded but didn't let go of his hand.

"Why does it feel like I'm saying goodbye to you all over again?"

The words were out before she could stop them.

Robin tilted his head and then very, very slowly raised his free hand and stroked her cheek.

Her heart stopped when he touched her, and she leant into his hand, closing her eyes briefly.

"Not this time." he only said and when she looked up, he was smiling so softly she could cry.

"Not this time." she breathed in answer.

It was a little awkward after that to say goodbye, but they managed.

They didn't care.

They were together again.

So, when Robin leant in and kissed her cheek...

When Regina put her hands on his chest, stroking there tenderly...

All they could feel was hope.

* * *

Robin was just in the hotel room he had rented when his phone rang.

He frowned and took it up, smiled when he saw who was calling.

"How did it go with Regina?" said his friend before he could even talk.

Robin chuckled.

"Are you stalking me now, Swan?"

She laughed.

"Nope, I know you too well for that. It'd be a waste of my precious time." he laughed again. "I knew the first thing you would do would be going to see Regina. So cut the suspens and talk to me Locklsey, how did it go?"

"Very good, actually." he smiled, still thinking about it. "We agreed to work out on our relationship."

She whooped and he removed the phone from his ears.

"I am so happy for you two!"

"Things are not done, yet." he reminded her because he also needed to be reminded. "We are still awkward around each other and-"

"It will pass."

"And what if it does not?"

She laughed.

"It's you and Regina. It will."

And God, if he wanted to believe that.

* * *

**The next day**

Regina had been at school but all she could think about was Robin.

She had hesitated to text him all day...

Had been dying to.

But wasn't it too much?

He had _just_ come back.

Maybe he needed time?

She groaned loudly over her coffee.

And then took a look around and noticed someone who looked even worse than she did.

Zelena.

Regina frowned.

Her colleague was pale, checking her phone every two seconds and seemed about ready to jump.

"Are you alright?" Regina asked before she could think about it.

Zelena jumped and tried to glare at her, but didn't even manage to, worry sleeping through her blue eyes.

And then she sighed loudly, rolled her eyes, muttered something and got up, sitting accross Regina.

"My daughter is alone at home and I'm worried. She's not answering her phone."

Regina's eyes widened.

"You've got a daughter?"

Zelena glared at her.

"Yes. Margot. She's 15 and _supposed_ to be reachable, especially when she is home and alone." she sighed, checking her phone for the thousands time. "Her bloody phone seems to be an extension of her hand, so where is it when I'm calling her?"

Regina tried to keep her surprise in check.

She knew Zelena was only 32.

So...

So if Margot was 15...

"You had her so young." she couldn't help but gasp and Zelena tensed.

"I knew this wasn't a good idea." and she got up but Regina grasped her arm and shook her head.

"No. I am so sorry. I didn't mean to sound like I was judging. I'm not, I swear. If anything, you owed my genuine respect."

A small smile lit up Zelena's face and she let herself fall down on her chair, took another deep breath.

"I met Margot's dad in highschool, we feel deeply in love, it was a classic story." she started,

"You don't have to tell me-"

"Well, it's either that or worrying to death and you're still more appealing to me, right now, than death."

Regina chuckled at that.

"Go on, then. I'm happy to know that."

Zelena snickered.

"So we met, fell in love, had sex - unprotected sex, and here I was, 17 and pregnant."

"What did you do?"

"I talked to my dad about it and he was amazing." she smiled softly. "Offered to help me raise my baby so I could still have a future and offer her a good life. I did. And all of it thanks to him. They are so close with Margot, it's ridiculous." she smiled, shaking her head softly and it was so weird, to see this side of her.

You really never know someone until you start to pay attention to what they have to say.

"This is a beautiful story, in the end." Regina smiled. "And if I may ask-"

"You want to know about Margot's father?"

Regina nodded,

"If you want to talk about it."

"I don't like to." admitted Zelena, looking down, voice breaking suddenly. She took a deep breath. "He died. Car accident. Didn't even get to meet his own daughter. We would have gotten married after Margot's birth, it was the plan. The plan." she chuckled very darkly. "Instead, some drunk chick took the love of my life and my daughter's father forever."

Regina's heart broke in front of so much pain.

"Oh Zelena, I am so sorry."

When she looked up, tears were shining in her eyes.

"Well, it's been 15 years, hasn't it? I'm fine."

Regina was about to add something when the phone rang, the face of a bright and smiling blond teenager shining on it.

"_Finally_!" she said, getting up. She stopped and turned to Regina, "Thank you, for listening to me. You're not that bad, you know?"

Regina smiled.

"Yeah, so are you."

Zelena chuckled and then took the call.

"Margot! Where the bloody hell was your phone? You know you're supposed to always answer me, darling!"

* * *

Robin was in his hotel room, today was his day off and he had planned some visits for appartments in town.

But he had a problem.

And his problem was that all he could think about was Regina.

He was dying to see her.

And right now, Robin was really close to call her and ask her if she wanted to come visit some with him.

It wasn't weird, right?

Robin groaned.

It was so complicated, all of a sudden.

He just wanted to see her.

Why did he need an excuse?

* * *

Okay, she couldn't take it anymore.

She was now leaving the school and waited to be in her car before she caved.

She couldn't take it anymore.

Zelena walked out of the school and hesitated before waving at her, and Regina waved back.

Well, that felt strange.

But maybe they could become friends.

Somehow.

She shook her head and resumed writing what she was typing.

**RM - I don't know the rules yet, but is it okay to text you first?**

A few seconds later, her phone biped.

(Thank God)

**RL - It's always okay for you to text me, Regina.**

She smiled.

**RM - Glad to know that, I've been hesitating all day.**

**RL - Me too, to be honest. **

And then,

**RL - So does that mean you've been thinking about me all day, Miss Mills?**

She blushed and bit her lip, smiling.

**RM - Perhaps. I'm not telling you all of my secrets just yet.**

**RL - Haha. We've got time for that, indeed...**

God, she missed him.

All she wanted to do was turn back time and run into his waiting arms.

But it was not possible.

So she shook her head and focused on the future and didn't dwell on the past.

**RM - How does it feel to be back in town? **

**RL - Weird, to be honest. But I'm glad to be home.**

**RM - How so, weird?**

This time, the answer took a bit longer to come.

**RL - I don't want to make things weird.**

**RM - Please, you still can tell me anything. If we want to get back what we had, you have to know that, Robin.**

**RL - It's weird not coming home to you.**

Her heart stopped.

And then tears were burning her eyes and her throat and before she knew it, she was crying, her hand muffling her mouth.

**RL - I've made things weird, haven't I ? **

**RL - I am so sorry.**

**RL - The rules are still unclear to me, too.**

She wiped her tears and took a deep breath.

**RM - You did no such things, please never apologize for that. It just took me by surprise.**

And then,

**RM - To be honest, I was thinking about the same thing.**

**RM - How weird it is, not coming home to you.**

And then, they went silent for a long time.

Regina took a deep breath and drove home before she sat up on her couch in pajamas and a glass of wine.

And thinking again about Robin.

What the hell.

She couldn't let this conversation end like that.

**RM - And how was your day?**

He had told her never to be afraid to talk to him anyway,

And she felt like talking to him.

He answered immediately,

**RL - Good, I've visited some places.**

**RM - How was it?**

**RL - Not what I was looking for but I've got some others tomorrow. Your day?**

**RM - Not so bad. The kids were sliglty agitated, but holidays are coming fast so that would explain it.**

**RL - Haha. How is Mary Margaret?**

**RM - Happy and merry as always, I gather. Neal is growing up, too. And David is fine.**

**RL - I am glad.**

**RM - Something did happen, though. Something strange.**

**RL - Do tell me, lovely.**

She smiled.

**RM - Zelena and I had an ... interesting talk.**

**RL - Zelena... like the Zelena? The one that hit on me at your former Christmas party?**

She chuckled.

**RM - Haha, this one. It turns out her story is a lot more complicated than I first thougt and maybe ( just maybe ) I misdjudged her.**

Robin was silent for a few minutes, then.

**RL - I've always admired the way you can admit you were wrong, Regina. How you're always ready to give people second chances is such an attractive trait of yours.**

Her heart stuttered.

(And she tried to ignore the fact that they were in this situation because she had chosen to give Daniel a second chance.)

**RM - Stop saying things like that only to make me blush. ;)**

**RL - Haha. What would be the fun in that if I can't see you to enjoy it? ;)**

**RM - True. But you do know how to remedy that.**

**RL - I do...**

And then she siped her glass, waiting for his next answer.

It was torture but she wouldn't be the one to text first this time.

**RL - I know this isn't really romantic but in the interest of taking things slow, would you want to come with me tomorrow to visit the two places I could rent?**

She smiled.

**RM - Of course I'll be there, Robin. I'll gladly tell you my genuine opinion.**

**RL - I'd wait for nothing less from you, m'lady.**

**RL - And then, I could try and make you blush in real life. Much more interesting to me... ;)**

**RM - You could always try... ;)**

**RL - Is that a challenge?**

**RM - Maybe it is. Are you up to it?**

**RL - Oh Regina... You should know better than to play with me, by now.**

She laughed, blushing furiously.

**RM - But maybe I do like playing with you.**

**RL - Oh, I don't doubt that for one second.**

**RM - I'll see you tomorrow, then?**

**RL - I'll be waiting to see you again, Regina.**

She bit her lip, this felt like the beginning of their relationship when even a night away from each other was awful.

**RM - Me too. Very much so.**

And then he sent her an emoji blowing a heart kiss and she could have cried.

She could have.

And of course she sent one back.

All was not lost.

* * *

**The next day**

Regina was waiting for Robin in front of a building and she was nervous.

She had dressed up a bit more than necessary for visiting appartment but it was Robin and she wanted him to find her beautiful.

She took a deep breath and then someone cleared its throat and she turned around, smiled when she saw him.

God, she missed him.

"Hi." smiled Robin, his eyes getting lost on her. "God, you're beautiful."

She blushed and he smirked slightly, took a step closer to her (stole her breath in the process) and stroked her cheekbone tenderly, making them both shiver.

"Told you I could make you blush." he whispered and she couldn't help it, her eyes got lost on his lips.

God, the tension between them.

Robin leant in slightly, his eyes lost on her mouth...

But then he receded and cleared his throat, blushing too.

"Let's go?" he asked and she nodded, still shaken by the intensity of their moment.

* * *

They met with a woman who started the visit.

The appartment was nice but Regina couldn't picture Robin inside of it.

Had not enough light,

Had not enough room.

It wasn't the place.

The agent had let them talk in private and they were in the living room, still looking around.

"So, what do you think?" she asked.

Robin turned around and looked at her.

What did he think?

All he could think about was that this place wasn't the one because he couldn't picture Regina living inside of it;

And he couldn't imagine his life without her.

Still couldn't.

"Robin?" she said again and he shook his head.

"Not bad."

"You're not that into it, are you?"

"You?" he said instead.

She shrugged and walked around and God, how could someone be this beautiful?

He was so in love with her, it was ridiculous, really.

"Not _the _place."

He smiled when she turned around.

"I agree."

She smiled back and was about to add something when the agent came back.

"So? I think this place is perfect for a young couple such as yourself, you'll be very happy here."

Robin paled.

Regina blushed.

"We're not..."

"Actually, we're not..."

"At least not anymore..."

"Not yet, that is..."

They both cleared their throats and the woman's eyes widened.

"I am sorry. I just figured you two were together but I had no right to assume."

"It's alright." cut her Robin, voice breaking. "No harms done."

Except Robin and Regina couldn't even look at each other right now.

* * *

In the car to the second place, they didn't talk.

"That was awkward." said Robin and they both chuckled nervously.

"Only if we let it become so."

Robin raised an eyebrow at her, still driving.

"How so?"

"Well... It's obvious that there is _something _between us, so if people catch on to it, there is no need to be nervous."

A silence.

And then,

"You're right, actually."

Regina smiled.

"I know that. I usually am."

"I wouldn't go quite that far..."

"We're in the beginning of our courtship, you can't say stuff like that to me, Robin."She chuckled and looked his way, but his eyes were wide and fixed on hers, looking like a lovesick puppy and her heart melted. "What is it?" she whispered,

"I like the sound of that : the beginning of our courtship." he admitted quietly and she blushed again, tried to fight a smile.

And then someone behind honked at them.

"Drive." she breathed and he chuckled.

"As my lady wishes."

* * *

The second visit went so much better.

The agent there mistook them for a couple once again, but this time it made them laugh and even flirt a little bit more.

This place was perfect.

Actually perfect.

Regina was still looking around when Robin walked to her,

"So, what do you think?"

"I love it. You?"

"Me too." he admitted, looking around. "There is space, light and an extra room. Plus, it's close to work and to the city-"

"And to me." she blushed furiously when their eyes met.

It was close to her place, after all.

Robin smiled so tenderly her heart missed a beat.

"And to you." he murmured before his arm reached out and circled her waist, bringing her so close to him her hands lended on his chest. "Of course I'd want a place next to yours, Regina." Their eyes locked, "Things will go as they will go, but I came back for you. Only for you. And I want to be with you. All the time. As much as possible. So yes, I want you close to me. "

Regina felt tears of joy pricking at the back of her eyes so she hugged him tightly against her, trying to make him feel how much she wanted that to work.

She let a small kiss on his neck and felt him shiver, before his arms tighten around her.


	18. Chapter 18

_Regina was asleep when tender strokes woke her up._

_She blinked her eyes opened and smiled when she met two blue eyes tenderly laid on her._

_"Did you sleep well, lovely?" he asked with this accented voice she loved so much and she smiled._

_"Like a baby. You?"_

_"This was the best ... sleep I've had in a very long time." he kissed her shoulder and she chuckled, snuggled deeper into his side and closed her eyes._

_"Robin?"_

_"Hm..."_

_"Is it real?" she asked and felt another kiss on her shoulder._

_And then nothing._

_Nothing but cold._

_"Robin?" she asked but nothing._

_She opened the eyes and got up suddenly, the sheet around her._

_Robin was nowhere to be seen._

_"Robin?" she called again and tried to get up but she couldn't._

_Why couldn't she?_

_Where was Robin?_

_Why was it so cold?_

_And-_

"_ROBIN_!" she screamed, waking up.

Regina got up, breathless and sweaty looking around and still searching for Robin before she realized she had been dreaming and Robin wasn't there to begin with.

She tried to get her heartbeat back to normal but it was no use.

Regina looked at her alarm...

**1:35**

Worth a shot.

**RM - I'm sorry to bother you, but I can't sleep.**

She was stupid.

He was surely sleeping-

_Bip._

**RL - What's going on, lovely?**

Regina swore tears pricked at the back of her eyes.

And she was still shaken by the coldness and loneliness of her dream...

**RM- I've had a horrible nightmare.**

**RL- Oh Regina... It's alright, you're fine now. I promise.**

She hugged herself but couldn't get any warmer.

She felt so alone.

She missed him so much.

**RM- I would want you to be here with me and hold me in your arms until I fall asleep.**

And blame the lack of sleep for it, blame the adrenaline in her blood.

But she couldn't stay silent anymore.

**RM-I miss you, Robin.**

**RM-So much.**

**RM-I need you here with me.**

His answer took longer to arrive.

Much longer.

Much, _much_ longer.

**RL-I wish I could be there, too.**

**RL-More than you know.**

**RL-But I can't.**

**RL-Not now, at least.**

She closed her eyes and let her tears fall.

She knew all that.

Knew he would answer that.

But somehow it still broke her heart.

It just felt like they were still so far to find each other again...

And then her phone beeped again.

**RL-Don't get me wrong, Regina. I miss you more than words can say. You actually have no idea of how much I miss you every second of every hour of every day.**

Her heart warmed at that.

**RL-But I can't.**

**RL-I need more time.**

Regina closed her eyes and tears escaped it.

She knew it.

But hearing it?

It was the worst thing ever.

* * *

Robin couldn't sleep, now.

His talk with Regina had shaken him more than he was willing to admit.

He loved her.

And he missed her.

And he wished more than anything to be able to be there for her and hold her in his arms.

But...

He couldn't be with her right now.

He needed more time.

He didn't want to mess this up again.

(He couldn't lose her again.)

But as of right now, he couldn't sleep.

So he sighed and got up to prepare himself some tea.

Once that done, he walked back to the room and took a deep breath before taking his bag and picking something from it...

A wedding ring.

The wedding ring he had gotten Regina.

She had given it back to him through Emma that day he left for England and for some reason he had not been able to throw it away.

Robin sighed again and buried his face in his hand.

This was so complicated.

And not for the first time, he wondered if he had taken the right decision coming back...

Was love enough?

* * *

**A few weeks later...**

Robin had moved in his new flat and he was talking to Regina non stop and everyday.

They were seeing each other at least twice a week and he was learning to trust her again.

Actually,

Robin was losing all of his control around her.

And that was starting to be a problem if the night before was of any indication...

_They had spent another amazing night together and now, with the light buzz of alcohol Robin felt like everything was more._

Regina_ was more._

_She was even more beautiful ( if possible)_

_She smelt even better ( if possible)_

_She was even more attractive ( if possible)_

_She was even more funny ( if possible)_

_She was even more sexy ( if possible)_

_She was even more smart ( if possible)_

_And he was terribly more attracted to her ( if possible)_

_And he terribly wanted to kiss her ( more than usual, if possible)_

_"Robin?" she breathed and he jumped, turned around and God, _

_Was it allowed to be so cute and sexy at the same time?_

_"Yeah?" he breathed because he had trouble fighting the urge to raise his hand and bury it in the softness of her hair._

_God, he was drunk._

_And apparently he couldn't get drunk around her without losing all of his brain._

_"You seem distracted." she said, frowning slightly and she walked to him, soften his jacket and her hands on his chest sent shivers inside of him._

_He raised his own hand and laid it on hers._

_Their eyes locked right away._

_It felt electric._

_(God, he loved her.)_

_"You look so beautiful..." someone murmured._

_(He did.)_

_She blushed and smiled a bit, biting her bottom lip._

_He wanted to do that, too._

_His eyes got lost on her lips and when he looked up, she looked as incapacitated by him being so close as he was by her._

_Great._

_"Robin..." she murmured and drawn to her like a moth, he leant in..._

_He just wanted to kiss her._

_Just one kiss..._

_Her eyes got lost on his lips and really, he was only inches away when a car drove by, honking loudly and he jumped, their bubble broken as he blinked a couple times and she looked around, seemingly lost._

_"I.." he cleared his throat, his voice hoarse. "We should go."_

_She blinked too and then looked at him and he saw she was disapointed._

_And he was, too._

_But now that the moment was gone, he felt like he was back in reality._

_And now was not the time._

_So he gave her a small smile of apology and she smiled back._

Robin was still lost in thoughts when something caught his attention.

More like someone.

In the appartment in front of his was a teenager groaning and trying to open the door, then swearing and trying again.

She even kicked it at some point and that prompted him to walk closer.

"Are you alright?" he asked and she turned around.

She couldn't be more than 15, and looked terribly annoyed.

"Do I look alright?" she asked, and then. "I forgot my keys." she groaned again. "And my mom won't answer her bloody phone." she tried one more time and left a message, "Hi mom,it's me! How come you're mad at me when I don't have my phone but you never seem to have yours when I need you!"

Robin chuckled and the teenager glared at him.

"It's not funny. I'm cold and tired and my mom is a teacher so she won't be home for another two to three hours." and then she added, "I don't know what to do. I don't know where to go."

And she seemed so defeated...

Much too young to be left alone out in the open.

If Robin had a daughter one day, he would want someone to take care of her if ever she needed it.

So...

He considered his options.

"Your father?"

A veil of sadness fall on the girl.

"Dead befor I was born."

"I am sorry."

She shrugged.

"You couldn't know."

Robin nodded and then took his decision,

"Look, I'm not working until late tonight, if you want to you can come inside to wait for your mom?"

The teenager eyed him suspiciously.

"I don't know you and I don't have a habit to walk in stranger's house."

Robin smiled and took something from his pocket.

"My name is Robin Locksley and I'm actually a cop, here." he handed her his police card and she took it, looked at it a few seconds and then took a deep breath, looking one last time at her door.

"Fine." she gave him his police card back, "My name is Margot."

He walked to his door and opened it, showing her to come in which she did, still hesitant.

"I'm warning you, my mom taught me how to defend myself and I won't be afraid to use it. Even against a detective."

Robin chuckled again, following her.

"Your mom is a wise woman." he said and she smiled proudly for a second. "But don't worry you won't need it." he closed the door and took his coat off. She took hers off and only then did he notice she was shivering. How long had she been outside in this winter cold? "Would you want a hot chocolate?"

She frowned and walked in the apartment.

"I'm not eight." but then she added, "Do you happen to have marshamllows?"

Robin chuckled.

"I thought you weren't eight?"

"I'm not. But I'm very cold and I'm bored so I want to hear about your life detective Robin, I will need hot chocolate to focus."

He smiled.

"Just Robin is fine, you know."

"But detective Robin is funnier." she smiled, raising an eyebrow.

He rolled his eyes and went to the kitchen.

"As you wish."

* * *

Two hours later and Robin is amazed by how well they were getting along.

It felt like they had known each other, somehow.

And Margot seemed like an amazing kid, every parent would be grateful to have her.

He had talked to her about Regina (without details, this wasn't a child place) and she had talked a lot about her crush, Alice who was her classmate.

It felt like she needed to talk to someone about this, and Robin had been happy to give her advice.

"You know, you should get back with her." she said and he looked at her.

"Do you think so?"

She nodded with vigor, seeming to think about something.

"For the same reasons you told me to talk to Alice about what I really feel for her. Love is too important to miss out."

He smiled.

"Love is important, no matter the person we fall in love with. It's the purest feeling of all. Cherish it."

She smiled.

"Thank you for the pep talk by the way. I really needed it."

"Anytime."

Then she seemed to think, studying her cup.

"What is it?" he asked and she took a deep breath.

"Do you really mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"That I can come to you at anytime?"

He smiled and tilted his head,

"Well, I'd love to think that we're friend now, aren't we?"

She beamed and he smiled at how young she looked.

Teenagers were just child still, people tended to forget about that.

"We are." she said, nodding happily. "So I can?"

"Anytime, I mean it."

She beamed again.

And then someone knocked at the door and he got up.

"Oh, I think this is your mother."

"Already?" frowned Margot and he laughed.

"Don't worry, you can come back anytime you want."

She pouted and he laughed again before walking to the door and then...

Then he froze.

"Zelena?" he asked and her eyes widened.

"Wait. You're Regina's Robin?"

A silence.

And then it was awkward.

Margot got up and walked to them,

"You two know each other?"

Robin nodded, still surprised.

"I'm working with his girlfriend." said Zelena and Margot's eyes widened.

"You're working with Regina?"

"What?" asked Zelena, "How do you know her?"

"Long story." said the teenager, waving impatiently. Then she turned to Robin and hugged him briefly, "Thanks Robin for not letting me die of cold and boredom. It was really nice. You make very good hot chocolate, your kids will be lucky."

He smiled and hugged back,

"Thank you for the great conversation."

She smiled again, took her mother's keys and walked in their apartment.

Leaving Zelena and Robin alone.

"Look..." he said but she cut him.

"No. Me first." she took a deep breath. "I know it's long overdue but I wanted to apologize for the Christmas party. I had a lot of drinks and I went over the line."

He smiled.

"Don't worry, it's forgotten."

Then Zelena studied him,

"Thank you for what you did for Margot."

"My pleasure, she's an amazing kid."

Zelena smiled proudly.

"That she is." and then... "She usually is not that friendly, I'm surprised to see how she has taken into you in a matter of hours."

He shrugged,

"I'm used to kids, grew up with a lot of cousins. And I mean it, she's an amazing kid. "

She smiled and then gestured to her door,

"I should go. Thank you again."

"No problem."

Robin closed his door and couldn't help the low chuckle.

That was an unexpected day.

* * *

Regina is at home watching a movie when her phone rang.

Robin.

Her heart sped up because she could finally see things moving forward and with their almost kiss the night before...

"Hi, you." she smiled taking the call and his low chuckle was everything to her.

"Hi, lovely. I'm calling you before going to work, I take my service at 10pm. How was your day?"

She smiled, loving the idea that he called before going to work.

Loving that she was still a priority to him.

"Fine." she said, laying back on her couch. "Actually, nothing happened. Your day?"

He chuckled.

"Quite eventful, actually."

And now, that had her sitting back.

"How so?"

And she couldn't help being anxious.

And then...

Then she froze.

"I met my little neighbour today, she is a teenager named Margot and was locked out of her apartment so I offered to let her come in to wait for her mother. She did and we had an amazing time, she is very funny and smart. Then her mother comes to pick her up and you won't believe it... It's Zelena!" he laughed but she couldn't find it in her to laugh with him. Zelena was his neighbour and not only that, but he seemed fond of the girl and she knew Robin oved children and what if it brought him closer to Zelena?

"How was she?" she asked, clearing her throat.

"Who? Margot?"

"No, Zelena."

God, she couldn't breath.

"Not what I pictured." he admitted and her voice dropped. "But I talked to her for like ten seconds, I spent three hours with her daughter."

"Three hours?"

"Yep."

"And will you see the both of them again?"

"I don't know, actually. I told Margot I was there if she needed advice, she has no father so..."

Regina hated what she was feeling.

She hated it.

It was jealousy.

Plain and simple.

"You've just met the girl. You can't picture yourself as her father." she said more coldly than she meant to.

A silence.

"I never said that, Regina." he said softly and she cursed herself. "I just said we had a great time, she's a bright kid and if I can help her somehow. You know that's what I do."

"Do you want to help Zelena as well?"

God, someone to shut her up, please.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Regina..."

"I have to go. And you have to, it's almost 10."

He sighed deeply and she closed her eyes.

"This is not what it is and you know it. I have no interest in Zelena."

Another silence.

And then..

"I know." she admitted but didn't feel better.

No interest for now.

But if they bonded over her daughter...

"Are you alright? I don't want to close this call with you upset."

"I'm fine."

"Regina..."

"Really, I'm fine. Be safe tonight."

He sighed again.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"Of course."

And then she ended the call before he could add something.

* * *

Robin was well aware that telling Regina about Zelena and the fact that she lived right in front of his place with a daughter he had taken a liking into had upset Regina.

But he couldn't lie to her.

If he wanted to save their relationship ( and God if he did), he couldn't lie to her.

Not now.

Not ever again.

And they both had known trust would be the biggest issue in their reconstruction.

If he had to trust her blindly in everyhting she did...

So did she.

* * *

On the next day, Regina couldn't help herself.

She had to talk to Zelena.

So she walked to her and sat facing her, under the curious stare of the redhead.

"Are you alright? You seem tense?"

And since their talk about lost love and teenage daughters, they were cordial to each other.

So she went for it.

"What are your intentions towards Robin?"

Zelena's eyes widened,

And then she laughed.

"Regina, I understand your concern. But I thought you had gotten it... I don't ever want to fall in love again. Ever. I've got my daughter and my one true love is dead. That's all for me."

Regina blushed, feeling ashamed.

"I'm sorry. This was misplaced."

Zelena sighed deeply and then studied her.

"I'm not interested in your Robin one bit, but _Margot_ spent the night talking about Robin and the amazing afternoon they had and how maybe it felt that way to have kind of a father." Their eyes locked, "And I won't lie to you, my daughter has no paternal figure in her life so if she wants it to be Robin and if he agrees with that... I won't stop it. I hope you won't, either. Margot is a child and she deserves to be happy. She's been through so much, I've never seen her like an adult so much so fast. Maybe they were meant to meet and maybe they were meant to be something to each other. I won't stop it. My daughter deserves a good paternal figure and I do think your Robin is a right choice."

And then she smiled, got up and left, leaving Regina to process it all.

* * *

After work, Regina drove to the police station and waved at Emma,

"He's in the chef's office but should be here in a minute."

"Thanks."

And as of cue, Robin got out and his eyes widened in pleasure, seeing her.

"Regina!" he walked to her and kissed her cheek tenderly. "What a lovely surprise!" She smiled and he took her hand, bringing her to a more private place. "What brings you here?"

"I just missed you." she shrugged and he smiled again, took a step closer and put a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You know a day when I don't see you is a lost day." he murmured and God, she wanted to kiss him.

"Me too..."

They walked closer to each other, once again like magnets but Robin shook his head and kissed her brow tenderly.

"Not here, my love. Not like that."

She sighed and couldn't help but feel disappointed.

He saw it and cupped her chin, making their eyes lock.

"You know I want to kiss you. So badly." he admitted. "But I want to make things right."

"Robin..." and blame all the emotions she had felt since knowing he was neighbor with Zelena, blame the little sleep she had and the nightmares of him forming a beautiful family with Zelena and her daughter, but she added. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"I'm starting to wonder if we really want the same thing out of this."

He paled and let his hand down before taking a step back.

"What do you mean?" he asked, tense suddenly.

"I'm just wondering if you want to get back together as much as I do."

Robin let out a deep breath and cupped her cheeks.

"Don't do that to me, Regina." he breathed and she frowned at the wetness in his eyes. "I thought for a second you didn't want to give us a chance anymore."

Her eyes widened.

"What?! Never!"

He nodded but still felt so tense and she leant into his hand, before laying a small kiss there.

"Never." she said again,

He studied her and then swallowed,

"If you... If you ever feel this way. I would understand, you know. Just tell me."

"No!" she said again, eyes wide and she took another step to him. "Robin, I want to be with you so very much. I'm actually more afraid that's not what _you_ want."

His eyes widened.

And then he just seemed sad.

"I want to be with you more than anything."

She sighed.

"Yet you won't even kiss me."

"It's complicated, Regina."

"I know."

"We know it would be."

"I know." she said again.

"I've only been back for two months... Can't it be enough for now that I want to get back what we had?"

She looked down and then voiced her fears.

"I'm so afraid you will get tired of me if we wait too long."

And then in one second she was in his arms and he was holding her so close to him her heart felt complete.

"I could never get tired of you, my love." he murmured against her ear and shivered danced in all of her body. "Never, do you hear me?"

She snuggled closer to him and nodded, kissing his neck.

"Okay." she breathed and he kissed her hair, holding her close.

"Just give me some more time, Regina. I'm almost there. But I need some more time. Please."

She nuzzled his skin and tried to hide the fear she had he would fall in love with someone else.

What if time was not on her side?

She needed a plan.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 **

Regina was starting to really get worried about this whole Zelena thing and the least she could say was that Mary Margaret wasn’t helping _at all_.

“You should keep an eye on that woman, Regina.” she said.

“Why? She told me-”

“Yeah, and she told _me _that Robin was having dinner with her and her daughter and she seemed way too happy about it.”

Regina’s heart stopped.

“When did she tell you that?”

“Just a few minutes ago, actually.”

Regina let out a breath she didn’t know she had held,

Robin would surely tell her that on their date of the night.

But why had he agreed to dinner with another woman??

* * *

Robin knew this would be an issue at some point.

He was sure of it.

But he couldn’t just leave Margot…

There was something about this girl.

Somehow and even if it didn’t make any kind of sense...

It felt like she was his daughter.

He couldn’t explain the bond between them.

It had no sense.

But it was there.

And Will used to be that boy, before Robin’s father acted like a father figure to him, and Robin wanted to deserve his father.

He wanted to be a man his father would be proud to call his son.

But he knew this would be a problem with Regina.

He also knew their relationship wouldn’t work if they couldn’t trust each other...

* * *

Robin and Regina were together on a bar but she was so very distant.

Robin couldn’t figure out why.

He had picked her up, had told her she looked beautiful – because she did, had asked if she wanted a drink and then she had agreed…

And then they had arrived and she had sat far away from him, looking at her drink and barely talking to him.

And now he was hurt.

This was not how he had planned this night.

Maybe he had done something wrong, or said something wrong…

Maybe Regine had second thoughts about giving him a second chance.

His heart stopped and he swallowed.

“How was your day?” he tried and she shrugged. “You wanna eat something?” she shrugged again and now he was fidgeting. “At work today-” but she shrugged even before he could end his sentence. Robin froze. “You want to come home?”

She got up instantly.

“Yes, please.”

He nodded, tried not to focus too much about his broken heart on his chest whispering that this wasn’t the reaction of a woman falling in love again, and then got up too.

Suddenly, he felt really out of place.

He shouldn’t have come.

He shouldn’t have asked her out.

Now what?

He was terrified she would turn around and tell him that she was sorry but wasn’t interested anymore.

It would kill him.

And then a few meters away from his car she stopped and turned around.

He froze.

“I know.” she said and he frowned.

“You know?”

She took a deep breath.

“I know about your dinner with Zelena.”

“My…”

And then it clicked.

And relief surged through him.

Of course.

Of course!

“Is it why you’re being so distant with me?” he asked because he had to make sure.

She nodded.

He took a deep breath and walked to her, took her hand.

“I am sorry I did not tell you sooner. It threw me off to see you so distant and I forgot…”

“You forgot?”

He nodded and saw she didn’t believe him.

“Regina, you are the most important thing in my life.” she looked down and he tilted her head, “And the thought of losing you again is terrifying to me.” their eyes locked again. “So yes, I forgot.”

She blushed slightly and nodded.

“Well, can you tell me now?”

He smiled, dimples in display.

“Of course. I have dinner with Margot on friday and Zelena will be here because she is her mother, not because I want her to be there.”

Regina smiled and shook her head.

“You and your way with words.”

He chuckled and kissed her cheek tenderly.

“Nothing to be worried about, my love. I promise.”

She really wished she could believe that.

* * *

The week went on, but things stayed weird between them.

And Robin hated it.

Regina hated it.

It was the first disagreement they had since he came back and once again, communication was an issue.

They were both aware of that.

But still…

Regina stopped the conversation short when Robin called her.

And Robin changed subject when they were talking about friday.

Nothing was going on as it should.

Robin knew the right thing for his relationship would be to cancel his dinner.

“Detective Robin!” exclaimed a happy voice and he turned around, finding Margot smirking at him.

“Are you really calling me that?”

“I like it.” she shrugged happily.

He smiled.

“How are you, Margot?”

“Fine!” she smiled and then added, “Are we still on for friday? Because mum is letting me cook!”

He was about to say maybe this wasn’t a good idea but before he could even talk she grabbed something from her bag and handed it to him, blushing slightly.

“I’ve made it in pottery class today. It’s not much, but…”

On the mug was written, **Thank you for being my friend, DR! <3**

Robin was more touched than he could express.

Really.

“It’s beautiful, Margot.” he said and she blushed again, fidgeting.

“DR is for Detective Robin.”

“I gathered as much.” he smiled, shaking his head fondly. “Thank you so much. I really love it.”

She seemed so young and so happy suddenly, so proud of herself.

And then she hesitated a few seconds…

“I never got to make present for a grown man in my life before.” she looked down, sad suddenly. “Every kids my age create things for their dad all the time and I…” her voice broke.

“Well, I’ll be more than happy in the future to be the one you give mugs or anything else to.”

She looked up, eyes shining with unshed tears and his heart warmed.

“Thanks DR.”

He laughed.

And Robin knew then he was doing the right thing.

He just hoped it wouldn’t cost him the love of his life in the end.

* * *

Regina was getting mad.

Like really, _really _mad.

Why would he want to have dinner with someone else than her?

Why??

And of course she knew why he was helping Margot to begin with.

She knew he was his father’s son through and through.

She loved him for it.

But why Zelena?

Her talk with Mary Margaret came back in her mind…

“_Am I being irrational?” she asked her younger friend and Mary took a deep breath and pondered her words before she answered. _

“_The truth?”_

“_Please.”_

_Mary sighed again._

“_I wouldn’t let that redhead woman near my David, not matter what she says.”_

_Regina froze._

Regina shook her head, when her phone rang.

Robin.

Why was he calling her?

Wasn’t he at is dinner?

She picked up the phone.

“Yes?”

“Hi lovely.” he said and she hated how light his voice was when she had been worried for hours. “I was thinking about you.”

“Did you have a reason to call?”

A silence.

“Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.”

He sighed and she closed her eyes.

“Talk to me, Regina.”

But she couldn’t.

She could already feel tears at the back of her eyes without any reasons.

“Have a goodnight.” she said, closing the call.

A few seconds later, her phone rang.

**RL – Are you alright, Regina? For real?**

**RM – Why are you asking me that when it is really clear to me you don’t give a fuck about how I feel right now.**

It was childish and unfair and she was aware of that.

But picking up a fight was easier.

Her phone rang again but this time she declined the call.

A few seconds later, a notice told her she had a voicemail.

“_I am really sorry you feel this way, Regina.” _and he seemed agitated. _“Of course I give a fuck about you, as you say. I give a lot of fucks, actually. Please, call me back so we can talk it down together. Please.” _

But she didn’t.

She didn’t want to talk to him.

And selfishly she wanted him to think about her tonight.

God, what was wrong with her!

He tried to call her again and this time she hesitated…

But the call was over before she could reach a decision.

Another voicemail.

“_I don’t want to look or sound like a stalker.” _he said, _“but could you call me back? I hate it when we fight.”_

But she didn’t.

Her phone biped.

**RL – I know you’re worried. **

**RL – But you’re the only woman I want to be with. **

**RK – The only one, Regina. **

* * *

Dinner had went really, really well.

Margot had been so very happy, and so very touched when Robin had drunk his tea from her cup that she had jumped everywhere around him like a child.

Zelena had not interfered, had not even talked most of the time.

She didn’t even seem to notice Robin at all.

All she seemed able to do was look at her daughter, eyes shining with tears.

And Margot had talked and laughed and had looked so happy.

It had made Robin happier than he could explain.

But now it was very late, Regina had not answered any of his texts and he was worried.

And quite mad, to be honest.

Why couldn’t she trust him?

Why couldn’t she trust him when he had not been the one to cheat on the first place and _he_ was trusting _her_!

No.

That wouldn’t help.

At all.

He took a deep breath.

He had to let that go.

The anger.

The betrayal.

The pain.

_The past._

And then someone rang at his door and he frowned.

It was way past midnight and maybe Margot had forgotten something in-

But it wasn’t Margot.

It was Regina.

A very pissed Regina, at that.

“You listen to me well, Robin Locksley.” she said, pointing an angry finger at him and God she was so beautiful he was frozen in place. “If Zelena wants to take you away from me, then she’ll have to kill me first because there is no way _in hell_ I’m lettting you go again! So if she wants to go after _my _man-”

But Robin wasn’t listening anymore.

She had never been more beautiful that right now, eyes flaming and hands moving…

He had never been more in love with her than right now, in the middle of her jealous rant.

And then he knew.

It was the moment.

He couldn’t help himself any longer…

To make her shut up, he cupped her cheeks and crashed his mouth on hers.

She gasped in surprise and he receded but she caught the lapel of his shirt and brought him back to her.

“Don’t you dare stop…” she whispered.

He chuckled and then kissed her again and again and again, hands tangled in her hair.

God it felt good.

Like coming home.

For both of them.

Finally.

  
  



	20. Chapter 20

Regina was awaken by soft strokes on her shoulders.

She stirred lazily and heard a deep chuckle.

And then her heart beat faster.

So it had not been a dream.

The night before.

She had not dreamt it.

She opened her eyes and sure enough was her beloved Robin, eyes still laced with sleep but the happiest look she had seen on him in ages.

"Hi." she breathed,

"Hi, my love." he murmured and she scooted closer to him on instinct.

"Last night was…" she started and he bit his bottom lip, eyes twinkling.

"The best sleep I've had in a _very_ long time."

She laughed.

God, it felt good to feel this happy.

"You're an idiot."

"Guilty as charged."

She cupped his cheek, stroking the dimple there.

"Well then, you're _my _idiot." she amended and his eyes filled with adoration.

God, that was a good look on him if you asked her.

"I like that." he breathed, getting closer. "Your idiot…" Again, closer.

"Mine." she breathed again, heart beating so loud.

Could he hear it?

"Only yours."

The last thing she saw before he kissed her again was the dimple smile she was so in love with.

* * *

She was still breathless, cuddled against his naked chest where she could hear his heart beating so fast still.

He was lazily stroking her shoulders with the tips of his fingers, and she welcomed the goosebumps each and every time he did.

"Maybe you weren't so far from the truth." he admitted quietly and she frowned, looked up to find him lost in thoughts.

"About?"

He took his time to ponder his next words carefully.

"Maybe I was testing you." he admitted and she tilted her head, not interrupting. "Maybe … Maybe I was trying to get a reaction out of you, even if I swear I never meant to hurt you. It's just… I didn't realize I did it until I actually took some time to think about it."

"I know." she said softly. "I've never doubted that you didn't mean to hurt me."

He hummed, still pensive.

"I don't want to play that kind of games anymore. You don't deserve this and I'm hurting myself just as much as I'm hurting you."

She smiled sadly,

True.

She was so tired of them hurting each other.

It had to stop.

"So, what do we do?"

He resumed stroking her shoulder, still looking ahead of him, lost in thoughts.

And then his eyes locked on hers.

Resolute.

"Helping people is part of my DNA, you know that."

She smiled lovingly and stroked his heart,

"I've always known that."

His heart was why she had fallen for him in the first place.

She would never ask him to changer that.

"But I don't want to hurt you. And…" he cupped her cheek and she leant into his hand, smiling. "I don't want to lose _this_. _You_. Not ever again."

"Me neither."

Another silence as if he was trying to decide if what he was about to say was a good idea or not.

"Do you want come with me, next time?" her eyes widened. "With Margot, I mean. This way you'll be able to judge for yourself of what is happening there. If you don't like it, I'll change it. And in the opposite case, you'll see there is nothing to be afraid of…"

She couldn't believe it.

"Really?"

He smiled.

"Really. I want you to be comfortable with this. Even more than that, I want you to be a part of this, with me. You're my future, Regina. You're my future and I want you with me in everything that I undertake."

Regina thought her heart would burst with love for this man.

The words on the tip of her tongue as she opened the mouth…

No.

She couldn't tell him.

Not now.

So instead she leant in and kissed him with all the love she could muster, hoping it would be enough for him to understand.

He hummed happily under the kiss and she hoped it mean he did understand.

"Is that a yes?" he teased her, a bit breathless and she chuckled.

"Yes."

He smiled again.

"We're gonna be so happy, my love."

They would.

She knew they would.

* * *

_ **A couple of days later.** _

Regina was happier than ever.

Everything with Robin was finally perfect.

She was invited to come with him having dinner at Zelena's house and somehow…

Somehow she wasn't afraid anymore.

She wasn't.

It was as if she had just needed to know that she was welcome in this new part of his life, needed to know he loved her as much as she loved him and that he had forgiven her entirely for what had happened.

She needed to know she was a part of what he had planned for his future, no matter what that was.

And now that she did…

Well, nothing stood in the way anymore.

Not even her own insecuritites.

She got out of her class, still lost in thoughts and bumped into someone.

She looked up, ready to apologize.

But the words died on her throat.

Her heart stopped.

"Daniel." she breathed, paralyzed.

* * *

Robin was waiting for Emma to finish her paperwork before they could leave on patrols, so he allowed his mind to travel.

And as usual,

It traveled back to Regina.

He almost laughed.

That wasn't surprising.

And with their relationship evolving to the physical point, he was happier than he had been in ages.

It felt like they were now even closer than before.

Waiting to be together like this again had been torture,

But it had also been worth it.

And then his thoughts took him to a certain point of the morning…

"_Can I ask you something?" she asked and he chuckled._

"_Anything, my love."_

_She sighed and looked up at him, pouting slightly._

"_It's a rather awkward question."_

"_Okay…" he frowned._

"_I don't even know if I want the answer to it, to be honest."_

_He tilted his head, studying her._

"_Now I'm curious."_

_She sighed again and let her head fall back on his chest, drawing patterns there._

"_You don't have to answer if you don't feel like it."_

"Regina_!" he laughed and she chuckled. "Please, tell me. I have no secrets for you. Not anymore. And I don't want any."_

_She kissed his chest tenderly and he shivered._

_God the effect she had on him._

_It was uncanny._

"_We were apart for a very long time…" she started._

"_We were."_

_His heart tightened at the thought._

"_And you're a very attractive man."_

"_Huh..."_

_Okay._

_Now he was lost._

"_And your point is…" he encouraged her and she looked up, raising an eyebrow but at his utter surprise, she looked amused._

"_You really don't know where I'm going with this?"_

_He really, really didn't._

"_I'm sorry to say that I don't, lovely. I might be cute but I'm a bit dumb at times as you can witness."_

_She laughed and it warmed his heart._

_He couldn't help it then, leant in stealing a kiss from her._

"Thief._" she whispered, kissing him again._

"_Can't steal what's been given to you, m'lady." She beamed at that and he nuzzled her nose. "What did you want to ask me?"_

_She took a deep breath._

_And there was actually a reason behind her question…_

_She had to know how badly she had messed up._

"_Robin, we've been apart a long time… Have you…" she took a deep breath and brown eyes locked on blue._

_And then she saw it._

_Recognition._

_His eyes widened._

"_You're asking me if I've slept with someone else, aren't you?"_

_She nodded,_

"_Look, if you have I want you to know that I understand and I won't-"_

"_No." he answered softly, playing with the end of her hair and she stopped talking, feeling a weight left out of her chest. "No, I have not been intimate with anyone else. I couldn't. I think…" he looked at the ceiling and shrugged. "I think I knew if I couldn't have you then I wanted no one else. Ever."_

_A tear rolled down her cheek._

_And here there were again._

_Those words she wanted so much to tell him._

_But then he looked at her again, soft smile on his face._

"_And you, Regina."_

"_Me?" she froze._

_He nodded, resuming stroking her shoulder._

"_I won't be mad if you have, you know." he whispered, aware this was a sensitive subject. "I won't like it one bit, but I won't be mad. We weren't together. This would change nothing about what we have now."_

_She sat up, needing him to see how serious she was._

"_No." she exclaimed. "I couldn't! Robin," she took a deep breath and took his hand, laid it on her beating heart."Kissing someone else was the reason I lost you to begin with, I would never have slept with someone that wasn't you and risk losing you _again_ if you ever decided to come back. That wasn't a risk I was willing to take. All of me staying sane relie on the dream that you would come back to me, at one point."_

_He seemed so very touched and she looked down, blushing._

"_I came back to you." he whispered, tilting her chin and his eyes were glassy suddenly._

"_And I was there __waiting __for you__."_

_He smiled lovingly and she was surprised to feel a tear rolling down her cheek._

_He wiped it out tenderly._

"_Regina, I-"_

_But she cut him._

_Selfishly._

_Because she wanted to be the first to say it, this time._

_So she kissed him._

_And he kissed back, hand tangling in her hair._

_Did they really need any words, in the end?_

"Earth to Robin."

He jumped and found himself facing a very annoyed Swan.

"I'm here."

She rolled her eyes at him and he got up, smiling sheepishly.

"I won't ask you where your mind was." she said before walking away, "Regina and Robin sitting in the tree-" she started to sing.

"Shut the fuck up, Swan."

She laughed out loud and he smiled.

* * *

Regina felt her heart stopped in her chest.

No.

Oh no.

Oh God no.

"Leave." she breathed, eyes wide and frantic.

"I have to talk to you." he said, raising his hands in surrender. "Just talk, I swear."

"Daniel, leave me alone. We've done enough wrong as it is. Please, leave."

"Listen to me, please. Two minutes. Not one more."

Regina was starting to panic.

Seriously.

Her heart was beating so fast she was feeling dizzy.

She knew Robin was on duty tonight but what if he came to see her before his service and saw her with Daniel and then everything would start again and…

Oh God no.

She wasn't strong enough for that.

She just wanted to be happy with the man she loved.

Please.

"Leave!" she said, louder. "Daniel, please leave. Go make your life and please, of please, let me live mine."

"But this is why I came!" he exclaimed and she had taken a step back, but so had he and that made her stop.

She was misreading everything.

It didn't look like he had come to win her back.

At all.

She calmed down a bit.

Just a bit.

"One minute." she said, still unsure. "Not one more and you stay where you are."

He smiled.

"Thank you." and then he took a deep breath, "I am sorry about everything, Regina." she frowned slightly and he added. "Look, after everything that happened… I met someone. I didn't mean for it to happen, but it did and I am so in love with her. And with this newfound happiness, I just couldn't stop thinking about everything that happened and … I am sorry. Truly. I don't know if words are enough in this case, but I am sorry I didn't respect your choice. You and Robin deserve to be happy together and I sincerely hope I didn't ruin that."

She blinked.

And then smiled.

"Thank you." and then searched for the right words. "You did make a lot of mess between Robin and I but no. It's not too late. When two people are meant to be together for real, it's never too late. And I do wish you all the happiness in the world with your girlfriend."

He smiled.

"Do you forgive me, then?"

"I do." she said softly and then took a deep breath. She was ready. "Goodbye, Daniel."

"Goodbye, Regina."

He smiled again and then in one last wave, he was gone.

* * *

Robin and Emma had caught a perp and then had to bring him to the precinct, they were about to leave resume their patrol when Regina stormed in, looking far too pale for his liking.

She looked around her, frantic and he called her.

"Regina?"

She almost ran to him,

"Can we talk?"

He frowned and looked at his partner.

"Two minutes top, Emma."

But the blond was looking at Regina, frowning.

"Are you alright?" she asked and Regina nodded, her eyes on Robin.

"I just need to talk to you. _Please_."

Robin and Regina came into an empty room and she started pacing.

He had not seen her so stressed out in weeks.

Something was wrong.

He just wanted to be there for her.

"Regina." he tried to calm her, taking her hand and bringing her close to him. "Talk to me."

She stopped and took a deep breath before taking another step to him and he lost his breath.

"I wasn't sure coming here was the right choice." she said, "I've been waiting outside for at least twenty minutes."

"Why?"

"I am so afraid telling you what I came here to tell you will only bring you far away from me again…" her voice broke in a whisper. "I don't want you to leave again, Robin."

Leave?

Why would he leave?

Hadn't he been clear enough?

Nothing could make him leave her side again.

Nothing.

"I don't understand, my love."

"I know you don't." she smiled sadly, stroking his cheek. "I don't want any lies between us, Robin. Never again."

"I agree with that."

"So…" she took a deep breath and brown eyes locked onto blue. "Daniel came to see me." Robin froze but didn't let go of her. "He came, told me he was sorry. He told me he had fallen in love with someone else and wished us the best. And then he left. When didn't touch, we didn't talk more. That was it. I wished him the best and he was gone. I swear. This was goodbye. For good, this time. "

And then nothing.

For a very long time.

Robin wasn't talking.

He wasn't even moving.

"Robin?" she breathed, worried. "Please say something. Anything."

And then his hand found her waist and he brought her to him, kissing her with a level of intensity she had never felt before.

She was literally breathless.

"Thank you, for telling me." he murmured and she was still a bit dazed by the kiss. "I won't lie Regina, I hate the idea of the two of you alone in a room."

"Robin-"

"_But_," he resumed, smiling softly. "But I trust you. I really do. And if you tell me nothing happened… Then nothing happened. I wish him the best in this new life."

Regina's heart stopped and then started beating really fast.

"_Really?_"

"Really. The only thing that matters to me is that you told me. I trust you."

And then she jumped at his neck, making him laugh.

They receded and she kissed him again and again.

And then…

Then she felt it.

It was the right time.

"Robin." she said and he nuzzled her nose with his. "I lov-"

But then.

"Are you ready to go back?" said Emma who had just come in and they both blushed.

"Coming." said Robin and he looked at his girlfriend, pecked her lips and whispered tenderly in her ear,

"Me too, you know."

And then he was gone.

* * *

"Are you really okay with all of it?" asked Emma once he had told her everything.

Robin took his time to ponder her question.

"Yes." he said after a few minutes, "Yes, I really am. And trust me when I say I'm the one who is the most surprised here!" he chuckled, shaking his head. "But the most important thing is that she told me. I can't explain… it's like now that I know what happened, I don't need more than that. I trust her." he shrugged, still trying to convey what he was feeling.

They had crossed another bridge.

He trusted her,

Entirely.

And then he smiled, heart beating faster at the thought that she had almost told him she loved him.

He did too and he had needed her to know that, that was why he had added those words in the end.

God if he loved her.

So much.


	21. Chapter 21

"Are you alright?" he asked and she took a deep breath before nodding.

"Let's do this."

He was about to knock but turned towards her and she frowned slightly until he cupped her cheeks, kissing her.

"What was that for?" she breathed, a bit dizzy.

"Just because I love you." he smiled and she smiled back. "And because I want to thank you for being here tonight, with me. It means a lot."

She smiled.

"I wanna be wherever you are."

Robin's eyes were shining with love and she was drinking all in.

And then the door opened.

"Hi." said Zelena and Regina took a deep breath, released it when she saw her colleague was as tense as her.

"Robin!" screamed a teenager, running to Robin and hugging him tightly.

"Hi Margot." he chuckled, kissing the top of her hair. "How was your week?"

"So amazing! I've asked Alice out like you advised and she said yes, we're going to the movies tomorrow night!"

He beamed.

"So proud of you!"

She bowed, smiling happily and he chuckled.

Then turned toward Regina,

"Margot, this is-"

"Regina of course!" smiled the teenager. "I'm so glad to finally meet you! Robin talks about you _all the time_" she ranted and Robin blushed while Regina chuckled. "You're so beautiful, are you hispanic? God, I love you hair! Anyway, I've got a girlfriend now and that is cause for celebration!"

Regina looked at Robin who looked fondly amused.

And God, that was a good look on him.

Her heart stuttered in her chest.

* * *

On the next morning, Regina and Mary Margaret were enjoying a break in the teacher room.

"How was dinner last night?" asked Mary M, "I meant to call you but I didn't want to interrupt."

Regina smiled and sipped her coffee.

"Actually, it was great. I had a lot of fun. Seeing Robin so happy…" she smiled again. "I can't say I understand the bond between him and Margot, but it is beautiful to see. And I think Zelena agrees with me. Really, it was everything he had said it was."

Snow smiled.

"What?" asked Regina, narrowing her eyes.

"Nothing. I'm just proud of you is all."

"Oh no," she scrunched her nose in disdain. "Don't get soft on me now."

Mary Margaret laughed.

And she was about to add something when her eyes widened and she pointed at something behind Regina's back.

The brunette frowned and turned around before her eyes widened at her turn and she got up, a hand covering her mouth.

"Robin!" she exclaimed and he smiled, all dimples in display behind a gigantic bunch of beautiful flowers. "Why?"

She walked to him and took the flowers before he leant in, kissing her cheek tenderly.

"Just because. I love you."

She beamed and his heart beat faster at the sight.

"They're so beautiful…" she whispered and then freed one of her hands and cupped his cheek. "Thank you so much."

And then he couldn't help it.

He leant in and stole her kiss, made her chuckled as she stole another one from him before they receded.

Everyone was looking at them but they couldn't care less.

Nothing else than them mattered.

* * *

**8 MONTHS LATER**

8 months.

8 months of nothing but happiness.

Robin knew she was the woman of his life.

Regina knew he was the love of hers.

Could things get better?

They were on their bed, cuddled together and Regina had laughed at a terrible joke he had just made…

And Robin knew.

This was the moment.

"Marry me." he breathed and she froze in his arms.

A silence.

Regina looked up, eyes wide and glassy.

"What?"

He smiled, brought her to him and asked again,

"Marry me, Regina Mills."

She couldn't believe it.

"For real?" she murmured, her voice failing her.

Because she didn't think this would happen again.

Not after everything they had to go through.

(Not after what she had done.)

"For real." he chuckled lovingly. "I've already proposed to you with a grand proposal and we both saw how that turned out." she looked down and he cupped her chin, made her look at him. "Here, right now, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Like this. Forever. You and me. Nothing means more than this moment. This is real. Marry me, Regina."

A tear escaped her eye.

"Yes!" she breathed and he smiled, bit his lip. "Of course I will!"

"God, I-"

But she cut him, cupped his cheek and kissed his with all the love she could find in her heart.

Robin laughed and it triggered her own.

Then he pecked her lips again and receded, took something for the drawer of his bedside table and her eyes widened.

"M'lady." he smirked, taking the ring and she gave him her hand.

Robin put the ring on her finger and she chuckled tearfully.

"I love you so much." she cried and he smiled, eyes glassy.

"I love you too."

* * *

Regina couldn't wait.

She couldn't.

She walked to Mary's office and looked another time at her hand, couldn't help the smile on her face.

She was happy.

So happy.

She walked in without even knocking and Mary was about to say something when she noticed the look on her face.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"More than alright. _Actually_…" and Regina showed her her hand.

Mary's eyes widened as she got up right away.

"Oh my God. Don't tell me…"

"WE'RE ENGAGED!" screamed Regina and Mary Margaret squealed, and hurried to hug her.

Regina was so happy she didn't even protest.

That was how happy she truly was.

"Congratulations." she sobbed and Regina rolled her eyes fondly but hugged her back.

"If you're already crying now I don't dare asking you what I meant to ask you."

They receded and Regina smiled,

"Would you want to be my bridesmaid?"

Mary beamed.

"Of course you idiot!" and then she covered her mouth, "You're not an idiot, I'm sorry I love you! I am so happy!"

Regina laughed.

And hugged her again.

Just for once.

* * *

They were sat on the kitchen and Robin brought two glasses of wine he laid down in front of them, kissing her hair tenderly and she hummed happily.

"So…" he said and she laughed, watching him as he sat down.

"Yes." she smiled, showing him a lot of papers. "Let's get this wedding started, shall we?"

"We shall." he smiled, taking a note. "Location?"

She seemed to think about it.

"Well… Here or England." she shrugged.

Robin looked up at that,

"I've always wanted to get married in England. But that is absolutely not an obligation. Just a wish from younger Robin."

She smiled and cupped his cheek, stroking his stubble tenderly.

"I think younger Robin was on to something. I love the idea."

He beamed, leaning in to steal a kiss.

"And I love you. I could marry you anywhere for that matter, as long as I get to be with you."

She chuckled against his lips.

"See? Easy." she picked up another note. "Ohh this one is important. Band or DJ? I think I'd like a band."

He frowned,

"But DJ's are more reliable…"

"Robin. Not this again."

"But you know I'm right about this!"

She laughed and he frowned slightly,

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because it's How I Met You Mother all over again."

Robin seemed to think about it and then burst out of laughter,

"It is, isn't it."

"Ted didn't want a band either."

"I know what you're doing here. Stop it."

"He didn't regret it…"

"Well," he took her hand and kissed it, "I doubt you want me to find the love of my life there."

She scrunched her nose and pouted.

"I am the love of your life."

He chuckled and kissed her knuckles again,

"That you are."

"Hm." she hummed, still frowning.

"My love, it was a joke."

"I know." she said, still pouting.

He sighed loudly.

"Oh my God I can't believe I'm falling for this poor attempt at manipulation but... Okay for the band."

She beamed and squealed happily while he rolled his eyes.

"A male band, though. Just in case." she added like it was nothing but he burst out of laughter again.


End file.
